


Septiplier One Shots

by authorallyy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Baby, Daddies, Darkiplier - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, Mpreg, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Smut, YouTube, antisepticeye, mark!top, mix, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 55,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorallyy/pseuds/authorallyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ever-growing collection of one shots dedicated to the lovely Jacksepticeye (Sean McLoughlin) and Markiplier (Mark Fischbach).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainfall

Sean smiled at himself, as he drove to pick up his best friend at the airport. The only times he had met the loud lunatic was when he went to America, and now finally Mark came to him. He was eager to show him the pretty country side and do some videos with him, so when he got the text that he’d be landing in the next half hour, Sean barely made it out the door with his infamous hat.

After the long drive, he had made it to the airport and waited for Mark. After he heard his plane started unloading its passengers, Jack finally saw his best friend. As Mark approached, he gave Sean a happy hello and enveloped him in a hug.

“Hey! I finally made it!” Mark laughed lightly, as he let go of the other man.

Sean chuckled. “Glad you’re finally here man.”

After their warm welcomes Sean started on their drive back to the little cottage-like house he lived in, and would be sharing with him for a few days. He showed him the beautiful landscape, the thick, mossy forests and the large open hills of green, littered with farm life. Mark ate it up, Sean knowing he was a nature loving marshmallow at heart. Mark even decided to make a vine including the scenery and him, as he drove. Sean was happy to be apart of it… till it started to suddenly rain.

It was just like Ireland to randomly rain, Sean knowing it won't let up easily. With a frown as they pulled up the the small farm Sean owned, he started to apologize.

“Dammit, sorry about the rain. It’ll probably will rain for a- wait what are yeh..” Sean trailed off as Mark chuckled at him and stepped out of the car, into the cool rain. Sean watched as he let his hair and shirt easily get soaked, before he turned to wave Sean to join him.

Sean stepped out, ready to snatch Marks luggage and run inside. “Nah man, I get enough of the rain living here-”

Mark had grabbed his hand and pulled him from the car, making the Irishman blush lightly as the rain pattered down, soaking him quickly. “Enjoy it for a moment would you? The rains’ great.”

Sean playfully sighed, knowing he couldn't stop the older man. “Hm, last one to the forest is a rotten egg?”

Sean laughed. “What, are we in primary school--”Before he could finish, Mark snatched his hat and starting running, right into the grass field behind his home towards the tree line. With no other option, Sean chased after him with a grin. 

Even in the slick grass Jack caught up easy, tackling Mark before they got close to the trees. Mark was laughing loudly, as they both fell into the wet, muddy grass. They rolled, the hill catching them as it sloped downward.

Mark rolled on top of him, his grin matching the one that the man below him wore. They were soaked, muddy, grass stains littering themselves. Sean was happy for the rain for once in a long while, as he noticed the man he had grown fond of through Skype chats and video games stare down at him almost admiringly.

Wait, was he leaning down..?

Sean’s heartbeat sped as he noticed Mark start to lean down to him, before their lips met. Sean would describe Mark’s lips as soft, sweet. Happy. He could feel Mark smile softly against his lips, making him return it, his cheeks flaring softly.

Too soon, they parted. It was obvious on each others faces that both of them were happy with the kiss, which brought relief to Mark’s eyes.

Sean just smiled up at him. “C’mon yah idiot, we’re gonna catch a cold out here.”


	2. Soaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sorter one. Youtuber water gun fight, Mark gets the honor of being the one to finally catch Jack. So short.

“Don’t yuh dare..” Sean said lowly, holding his hand out as if that would stop the slowly approaching American. In most circumstances Sean wouldn’t mind if he was stepping closer to him, but Mark had a fully loaded water gun in hand, aimed at the Irishman’s chest. It was some staff guy’s brilliant idea to give all these special guest Youtubers water guns and water balloons and let them go crazy on the grass area besides PAX east Convention Center. Everyone joined in, Wade and Bob, Felix and Marzia, Everygrump, Matthias, and so many others.  
“Oh c’mon babe, Felix already got me soaked and you seemed to avoid everyone.” Mark chuckled, his voice also dangerously low. Now, if the love of his life wasn’t holding a weapon, Sean might have  
“How.. about I get yeh a towel?” Sean tried, as Mark began to pump the gun to build up pressure.  
“Its bound to happen--”  
“Baby please--” Before Sean could retaliate more, his back found the side of the Convention center and Mark released hell on his boyfriend. A cold stream of water pelted Sean, his arms doing little to stop it.  
Mark didn’t let up, soaking him as much as Mark was himself. Sean groaned loudly, before erupting in giggles as he begged Mark to stop. Sean’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t see Mark come closer as he finished spraying him. Placing a warm kiss to his temple, Mark chuckled at his boyfriend.  
“Jeez, I’m soaked yeh bastard--” Jack chided halfheartedly, before Mark placed a kiss at Sean’s lips.  
“Soaked, that’s better, Jackaboy.” Mark chuckled, as Felix nailed him in the back with a balloon.  
“Get a room!” He screeched playfully, as everyone laughed along. Flipping the erratic Swedish man off, Mark placed a generous kiss on his lips, making the majority of the friends nearby groan playfully. Sean, to join in, threw his arms around Mark, as he giggled again, softly against Mark’s warm lips.


	3. Jekyll and Hyde |Part 1|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…supposed to be happy, but I'm always getting colder, wear a smile on your face but there's a demon inside…"
> 
> Somewhat inspired by Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch(hint hint), but I mostly wanted to write Darkiplier into a Septiplier story. But behold, it ended up much longer than I'd thought. Now, onto business. I should put a WARNING, because the content can be possibly DISTURBING to the reader, and possibly TRIGGERING. So if you have a problem with MURDER, GORE, or forms of DEPRESSION and MENTAL DISORDERS, practice CAUTION. 
> 
> "...you can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down... I just want to be Jekyll but I'm always fighting Hyde..."

Its a known fact- we all have our demons, whether its some baggage we carried since our childhood or, for Mark’s case, literal demons. One, to be exact. One sickening, tormenting, insane demon that is powerful enough to take over the young man’s body.

Now, Mark quickly found out about his, ahem- little problem. One day it was voices in his head the next, he found blood that wasn’t his on his shirts while he did laundry. It terrified him, thinking about how the blood got there. It couldn't be his, the splatter of red dots seemed to be impeccably placed for a nosebleed or a cut finger. He terrified him, because he had neither occurrence happen to him in a long while.

When it first started, friends would find him in his own bathroom at a party, pulling at his hair, mumbling to himself. Friends were worried of course, and attempted to help. He was grateful for them, but he didn’t want to hurt them. He never seeked help, as if he knew this wasn’t something that could  be solved with medication.

It wasn’t till Mark woke up after a restless night of little sleep in a place he didn't recognize to  know he had to take action. He had fallen unconscious on a dirty loveseat, on the badder side of Cincinnati- Lincoln Heights. His hands were drenched in now drying blood, and across from him, was a dead body. Someone he killed, he knew it from first glance. The dead man’s shoulder was torn, as if teeth had ripped at his weak skin. Marks fingers found his lips.

That early morning he retched up all of the mysterious dark red fluid, and a likely-unhealthy amount of his stomach bile. he made it home unseen, somehow, and scaled the side of the house to not alarm his mother.

Thats when he knew he needed to move out.

He was planning to, in a few weeks. Already picked the place in LA, all he had to do was pack up, record plenty till everything gets down there, and book the tickets. that day and into the night, he recorded a massive amount of indie horror games. He didn’t want to sleep, he used Youtube as his distraction.

Mark got better though, he moved, and the voices seemed to be shocked into weak mumbling which he could easily ignore and control. He met so many more friends, and even found love in his internet adventure. Jacksepticeye, otherly known as Sean, had fallen for him too. Before he knew it Sean was to move in with Mark, and live with him.

By now, what was dubbed to Darkiplier was all but a terrifying memory. Of course Mark had his bad days, needing to spend a good ten minutes in the bathroom to collect himself before returning to watching a movie was this boyfriend, or spend an extra amount of time in the shower before heading to his office at the grumpspace to record.

Mark was slipping though. Soon little collective breaks turned to worried knocking at the door by his favorite Irishman. Long showers turned to Sean finding him in a daze, face being pelted by the hot water, concerningly late to work.

Sean was worried. He loved this man, more then words could explain. Something was going on, and it was dark. He felt it, the same feeling of uneasiness from the horror games he played. Finally, the Irishman confronted him.

He found Mark up earlier than usual, hopefully to compensate for his inevitable longer shower.

“Hey, lovely?” Sean spoke, a darn yawn breaking the end of his question.

“Oh- oh, good morning baby. You got another hour, what are you doing up?” Mark replied, as he pulled a mug from the cabinet to pour coffee. Sean walked over and leaned on the island, facing his boyfriend.

“I felt you get up. Why are you up? What’s been going on, Mark?”

The concern in his tone made Mark freeze. Me knew what was going on, the demon inside of him was wanting control again. He was older, he was stronger, but he knew it was only a matter of time till the demon was even more so.

He cleared his throat. “Everything's fine, I’ve just been a little distracted. I’ve got a lot on my plate, doing skits with Ryan and Daniel, and I’m helping Starbomb with a new song. Sorry for waking you up.”

Sean frowned, but didn't push. He watched him get his coffee, then followed in suit. There was no way he could go back to bed.

Then, it was the nightmares. Waking up to Mark, trembling, groaning as if in pain. It wasn't like he could just nudge him over, like he was stopping him from snoring in his ear, it wasn’t till Sean was fully awake  and shaking Mark into consciousness. It got to the point where it seemed like Mark didn’t want to sleep, rather be exhausted tomorrow than endure another torturous nightmare.

One night Sean just couldn’t sleep, not without the warm furnace of a boyfriend to spoon. He found him at his personal desk, scrolling through what looked like Twitter.

“Baby,” Sean groaned, walking over and laying his arms on his shoulders and placing his lips at the top of his boyfriend's head. “Come to bed, for the love of all that is holy, please,” he begged, as Mark leaned back in his chair.

“I-I..”

“Shitty sleep is better than no sleep. If you have a nightmare I’ll be right here to wake you from it, always.” Sean continued, as Mark laid his head back into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Promise?” Sean could tell in his tone, he was tired. But not only tired, he was scared about these nightmares he refused to talk about.

“Promise, lovely. C’mon.” Sean pulled him from the chair, and up the spiral stairwell to their bedroom.

All this was leading up to something big, just as Mark thought. This demon, this monster that has been fighting for control so suddenly during the last month had finally broke through. Or better yet, waited for the best, most vulnerable moment.


	4. Jekyll And Hyde |part 2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, proves that love has no bounds. Even when the love of your life has a demon inside.

Darkiplier was what you would think he was, merciless. He didn’t care about killing strangers off the street, let alone ruining relationships. It wasn't the first time Mark had acted strangely in a way that made Sean question his motives, question how a normally romantic and lovable man can flip on a dime so easily. Tonight, was no different. The sleeping log that was first Mark was now, not Mark anymore. It was like Sean wasn’t there, like his arms weren’t wrapped protectively around his lovers waist when the American sat up so suddenly.  
“Ba.. Baby?” mumbled Sean, as he watched Mark’s dark figure slip on pants and walk out the door.  
Sean had enough. He crawled out of bed, and followed him tiredly. “Mark, what the bloody hell are you doing?” He grumbled, as Mark ignored him. Before he realised it Mark was downstairs and out the door, barefoot.  
At least Sean took the moment to flick on his pair of Toms before following him outside, down the dark street. Mark’s saunter wasn’t like he was sleepwalking, like a zombie. Mark walked like he knew where he was going, and he was fully awake to do it. Sean ran up and pulled on his shoulder, just as a lonely street light caught them in the circle of light.  
“What the hell-” Sean stopped himself, as Mark snapped back at his boyfriend, solid black eyes piercing him, evil seething from his stare. He said nothing.  
‘Ma.. Mark..” Sean stumbled, stepping backwards to match his tone. This wasn't his boyfriend. Whomever he was, he turned and continued to walk on his set path.  
Sean slowly followed, keeping his distance. Mark had walked themselves down and around, into the party district of LA. Clubs bounced with music, and plenty of people stumbled around the somewhat lit streets. Sean continued to follow, embarrassed at the thought of being in a old pair of gym shorts and Mark’s Starbomb shirt in such a social area.  
Soon they passed that part of town and a couple of college girls suddenly swarmed Sean, grinning about loving his channel. Even though he watched Mark disappear into some alleyway, he politely signed and took photos with the drunk girls. The moment he could get away, he jogged down street to the alley, to peer down and see Mark, and another figure.  
“N-No, please,” the man said, backing against the rough building wall. “What the h-hell, man?”  
“Oh, save it. It’s been awhile since I’ve fed.” growled Mark, in a voice that was so familiar but yet- not his. Sean was frozen, as he watched Mark inch closer to the quivering man, and then attack with ferocious speed.  
The man’s scream was muffled quickly, dying down to a disgusting gurgle. Sean leaned on the wall, dry-heaving as he heard disturbing growls and sloppy bites taken from the man.  
As soon as the attack started it ended, the dead weight of the body slumped, thumping to the ground.  
“Not.. enough..’ growled Mark, just as Sean stood up straight from leaning into the wall, waiting for bile to boil up.  
Mark was drenched in blood. His face was layered in fresh, dark red blood that stained down his white shirt. His hands were smudged with blood, even more so as he wiped his mouth on his forearm. His black eyes met Sean's, the feeling of hunger and need and thirst hitting Sean like a brick wall, as Mark took a dangerous step towards his lover.  
“M-Mark?” he stuttered out, frozen again. Mark started on his way to coming closer, as his toying with him before death.”Oh, baby no, go away outta that!”  
Mark inched forward, his bloody face hitting the light that cascaded down the alley from the light post. The look he gave Sean was diabolical, like he was out for the kill. Sean had no doubt that he was.  
As the first fragment of light found his dark, blackened eyes, Mark finally saw who and what was in front of him. He knew what Dark would do, he would kill Sean who had somehow followed him.  
Mark felt a blow of pain to his chest, as he saw images of blood and Sean's bloody body flash in his vision. It was Dark's thoughts, mixing with his. Suddenly, his vision got clearer and he heard the distant echoes of his lover's voice before the sound of his knees pummeling to the wet concrete deafened the air around him.   
“B-Blood..” He stuttered. Sean kneeled down with him, his hands hesitantly reaching for the bloody man.  
“Baby? Are you alright are you..you?"  
He fear in his lovers voice sent a dagger through Mark's chest. At this moment, he truly felt like a monster. That because of this he was going to lose the love of his life. He was sobbing before he knew it, wiping his face with his arm desperately to lessen the amount of blood around his face.  
He felt a cool, shaky hand rest gently on his cheek, as the Irishman pressed his forehead to Mark's.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry.. I should have told you and I sorry," Mark sobbed, crumbling into a emotional mess as the anger from Darkiplier had left him completely. Mark shakily set his hands on his lovers back, leaving smudgy dark fingerprints where he was.  
Jack was blatantly scared for his boyfriend. He wanted to comfort him, he wanted to pull Mark into his chest but his actions were hesitant, shaky. He had fair reason to hesitate, he just watched him kill a stranger and almost kill him.  
He found the strength to lift him up and lead him around the partying people and back home on the most desolate route. Mark was still mumbling about Darkiplier and how he hates him and why he's been acting so strange, pouring his heart out about it as Jack helped him out of his bloody clothes.  
"Oh no, your eye is bruised.." Sean spoke, mostly to himself. He turned on the shower and started to clean up his lovers face as Mark sniffled brokenly. Mark flinched as he dabbed at the thickly forming bruise.  
Sean then nudged him into the shower, she stripped himself of his now bloody clothes and followed to wash off as well.  
Sean doused his own head in hot water and let Mark scrub viciously at his skin, till Sean reached for his lovers wrists so he wouldn't hurt himself.  
"Why aren't you scared?" Mark asked, turning into his lovers chest.  
"I am. Not of you, I'm bloody terrified of losing you to this.. Whatever this is. Darkiplier. I love you, you know that.."  
Mark rested his forehead against Sean's collarbone, as the two curled into each other's embraces.  
"I-I know. I love you too, I'm very thankful for you, Seanbaby.. so much.."  
With that Sean realized he had to be there for Mark, no matter what. Something in him made this darker side subside at the sight of him. Even if he barely understood what Darkiplier really was he would do all he can to help.


	5. Embarrassment Of An Unneeded Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SORTA A SAMPLE OF SOMETHING I PROBABLY WILL MAKE INTO A FULL FIC. FYI. Jack has something to say, Mark is a hopeless romantic who his oblivious to Jack's struggle with words, and a little scar creates hesitation.

Mark and Sean are what you call-- a thing. Not really boyfriend-and-boyfriend, but not really just friends.  
Not really friends-with-benefits either, the most they shared is a handful of quick, silly kisses. They both were hesitant to label what they were, because at first mention the fans would go absolutely crazy. Not that they wouldn’t be open with their subscribers once a label was placed but..  
Mark called it complicated. It was a simple way to sum it up, and Sean had no qualms about calling it that. It isn’t like a relationship would be easy, in all honesty. Living on other side of the world from your boyfriend seems lonely, to put it blatantly.  
Though things would change, and they both knew they would be happy with that. Sean was to come to Comic-Con, to join Mark and a bunch of other Youtubers for a funded panel. Of course, upon seeing Seans name on the list, he immediately offered Sean to save the money and stay with him for a few days. In fact, Sean had plans. Yeah, long distance would be a pain, but he saw it as one thing: worth it. He planned to finally settle the big question with something better than ‘complicated’.  
It started with meeting Mark at the airport, and sharing an unexpected kiss. Really, it wasn't planned for the Irishman but seeing Mark, in the flesh, he couldn't help himself. Mark of course reciprocated happily, even for the short moment.  
It was the first of many over the weekend, whether it was at Mark’s place while they got ready to drive down to San Diego. or holding hands as they drive down route 15. Mark blushed the whole way down, a smile never leaving his face. Sean had learned already, Mark was a bit of the hopeless romantic. The look on his face as Sean left a little peck on his knuckles was priceless, a look he wanted to snap a picture of if he could.  
They finally made it to the hotel, and got up to the room. this is where Sean’s plan really started. Problem was, Sean was having trouble finding the words. He felt like ‘Will you be my boyfriend’ would be too… blatant. He hung behind Mark, thinking about what to say as he was led to the room they were to share. They had tonight to themselves, the one night where they probably wouldn’t be too tired to talk.  
“We got two beds, but I wanted to ask if we could share one, only if you--” Mark broke his thoughts, as he set his luggage down and turned to the Irishman.  
Easy to say, actions speak louder than words. Sean broke him off with a kiss,a strong one as his hand curled around the back of the half-Korean’s neck. One kiss was replaced by another, as a soft chuckle came from Mark’s lips.  
“If you- want to share- I love the- way you’re telling- me,” Mark mumbled between kisses, his wide hands wrapping around Sean’s waist.  
Sean’s lips traveled, down Marks stubbly jaw. “I wanted to talk.. to talk about us.” He mumbled, as his lips pressed against Mark’s neck.  
He felt Mark gulp. “What about us?” Mark’s tone was hesitant.  
“Stuff.. and things. “He cleared his head as he started pecking at Mark’s neck. “Damnit, I sound like fuckin’ Rick.”  
Mark’s knees found the edge of the bed, his feet floating back into it. “You think this is the best way to talk?”  
“Probably not.” Sean busied himself with giving Mark’s neck the proper attention, making sure not to leave any lasting marks. Mark easily let out a breathy half-moan.  
“I’m not complaining,” He made out, just as his legs gave out and he fell back onto his elbows, onto the bed. Sean followed, his movements working on instinct while his mind twisted for the right words to say.  
Sean’s eyebrows furrowed against Mark’s cheek as his fingers fumbled with Mark’s flannel. Soon the two sides were pushed apart and Sean took a nibble at the freed collarbone. One of his hands ran down Mark’s chest, to his side, before Mark stopped him.  
“W-wait-- wait wait wait,” Mark mumbled out, as if out of a trance.  
“Oh Sorry, if you want me to stop I will,” Sean spoke into his neck, worry heavy in his voice as he lifted away to catch Mark’s eyes.  
“No no, its just uh,” Mark’s adams apple bobbed, as his already pink cheeks pinkened more. “I have a scar, from both my surgeries, and uh, well I know it could be worse I just, I’m a little..”  
“Your scar?” Sean’s eyes ran down Mark’s chest and found the medium length scar running up the center of his stomach. “What about it?”  
Mark blinked a little at his almost boyfriend. “Well I know it’s not bad but.. I can’t help being a little embarrassed by it.” Mark confessed, as he watched him move his hand up his side, out of Mark’s gentle grip on his wrist when he stopped him. Sean’s thumb gently caressed the scar, and a light laugh came from the Irishman.  
“Its fine, Mark, I can barely notice it, and what I can I like.” He leaned back down to Mark’s lips, letting him hum in reply before Sean kissed down his adams apple. Still, the right words couldn’t come. He kissed gently down his chest, as Mark hummed and moaned at the feeling. Soon Sean’s lips met his scar and he kissed it for a longer moment.  
“I-I thought you said you wanted to talk?”  
“I can’t think of where to start.. Its just easier showing you then telling you.” Sean mumbled, as the Irishman's fingers curled at Marks waistline and under his jeans.  
The feeling of Sean's knuckles brushing at his hipbones make Mark let out another moan.  
"What.. What are you trying to say?" Mark asked, his eyes already dreamily closed.  
"It's.. Complicated. Not really actually, I just make it complicated." Sean explained as he unbuttoned his jeans and gave Marks growing bulge some room to grow. Sean followed the curve of the bulge with his tongue, making Mark moan heavily.


	6. Sneaky Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack have been messing with each other--specifically during recording videos-- and Jack knows one thing that could end it. All he needs is a distracted Mark and an empty Grumpspace.

First it started with surprise kisses and hugs from behind while one recorded, just to be cute. Of course, Sean and Mark were both very crazy people, so of course things easily escalated. Even in the game grumps workspace they both found their chances to pull the other from the recording and leave them very frustrated and well, needy. Mark even got a chance to place a nice, dark hickey on Sean's neck.

Sean was going to get him back, and he knew how. Thankfully, it was late at night and Mark was recording something all in one sitting, which left him distracted as Sean snuck into the office Mark had to himself. He knelt, easily making it under the desk with the wires zip tied up and out of the way.

He probably noticed him by now, but chose to ignore his boyfriend's antics.

Sean reached out and started to palm gently at his lovers crotch.

"O-oh, babe what are you-"

"Just keep recording, Mark." Sean spoke up to him, continuing his palming at the slowly

Growing bulge, as he noticed Mark went unusually quiet. Come to think of it, the game seemed to be paused too. Soon Sean unbuttoned his lovers pants and freed the bulge, before he leaned in and started to mouth at Marks bulge.

"S-Sean.. Baby I'm trying to.. O-oh.." Mark made no move to really stop him in his actions, letting Sean wrap his arms around his lovers thighs and mouth wantingly at his bulge. Mark gave in easily, leaning back and letting out another strangled moan.

Sean smirked lightly as he kissed and mouthed at the bulge, using his teeth then to pull the boxers down and just barely free Marks shaft now that he had the room to do so.

It made a pleasant, light thump against Mark's shirt, dulling the slap that would take its place if it was hitting bare skin. Sean took no time leaning up to it and placing his tongue at the base, before slowly dragging it up to Mark's head.

"O-oh.." Mark let out a loud moan at the feeling. "I'm gonna get you.. You back for this jackyboy.."

"I'd like to see yeh try," Sean mumbled against his shaft, before moving up to take Mark's head in his mouth.

Sean swirled his tongue around the slippery head as he sucked, earning a strained string of moans from his lover, his seat creaking softly as he leaned back. Sean continued, before slowing making his way lower on Mark's shaft, taking more of him in his mouth.

Soon he had taken Mark all the way in, holding it there for a moment before lifting back to just his head to catch some air. Just as he did so he returned to bobbing his head in long movements, one hand finding its way up Mark's shirt and into his stomach, as if he needed leverage even though there was no need for it.

Meanwhile Mark was moment away to letting out the whorest moan he's made in a while. There was something extra, something exciting about doing this in the grumpspace, even if it was in his own closed off room and as far as he knew, everyone had left to go home by now.

Sean was being incredibly hot. Sean knew it too, with every bob of his head. Out of nowhere, a soft vibration came from his boyfriend's mouth, as Sean moaned himself and made his throat vibrate with his vocal cords.

That sent Mark over the top. "Oh, fuck.." Mark moaned loudly, his eyes closed and head pushed back into his chair. Sean barely skipped a beat as he continued, sucking and bobbing as he let out muffled moans whenever the feeling erupted from his chest.

"Oh baby I'm gonna.. "Mark gulped wetly, his hips pressing up into his boyfriend as if in instinct. Mark let out another long, loud moan as Sean pulled away, focusing on Mark's head as his shaft began to twitch in Sean's hand.

His mouth was coated in stream after stream of cum, the Irishman sucking and gulping as much as he could as he emptied Mark.with one final lick at the sensitive head Sean smirked at his handiwork and wiped the edges of his mouth with his thumbs.

Mark pushed his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath of air that he was holding.

"Payback for that hickey you left me the other day."Sean said, crawling from underneath the table.

Mark let out a breathy chuckle, finally meeting eyes with his boyfriend. "What am I gonna do with you?" He smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna get you back."

Sean smirked cutely. "You have fun with that," He said as he walked around the desk to put a kiss at his lovers forehead teasingly as Mark wrinkled his nose. "Your welcome, by the way. Save that footage for me, would yeh?"

 

 

 

 


	7. Korean in Ikea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this idea while talking with a group of friends in a group chat. My friend Purple wrote a version too! Check it out!>> http://septiplieraf.tumblr.com/post/129757846230/%EB%8D%94%EB%9F%AC%EC%9A%B4-%EC%9D%B4%EC%95%BC%EA%B8%B0-nsfw

It started a year ago, when Jack took Mark on a date to a Korean restaurant, hoping to woo him with his knowledge. Mark just playfully watched as Jack explained the different dishes and said their names in Korean. The grin Mark was wearing made him stop.  
"What?"   
"I'm half Korean, Jack."  
Jack just stared at him for a moment before letting out a sheepish giggle, covering his face.   
"Oh shit, yeh you are, it completely slipped my mind," he groaned, as Mark just laughed playfully at him.   
"No no, it's fine. It was cute of you." Mark reassured, pressing a soft hiss to Jack's red cheek.

  
  
Now, things were a bit different. Knowing they both knew Korean--or the better of it, anyway--they had their own conversations, usually stupid things like 'I dare you to order the ghost pepper sauce'. Today was not one of those days.   
It was their day off, videos were already set up to be posted and they had no editing to do. So, they did what they've been putting off, shopping. First clothes, Mark mentioned how Jack can't live off of wearing his shirts for much longer, now that they realized the other half of Jack’s wardrobe was never to be found by the airport. Then to Ikea, where they searched for a new desk for Jack, since he just spilled coffee on his and it warped the wood.  
  
That took most of the day, as the LA store had multiple floors and never thought to just have a section for desks. It didn't help that Jack was hyper and decided to pull Mark around and entertain the idea of the different style living rooms and bedrooms and any other room that they could have later in life, if they ever bought a house together.  
  
That's when it started. Mark had different ideas, looking at each setup. Quite frankly Jack had been teasing him all day even though he didn't mean to. Not that Jack was really doing anything, but seeing him jump around and act like himself just led Mark to unrelated thoughts. Mark was in no way out of control of his actions, he just wanted to tease some back.   
"Geu pyo e isang eul gubulineun wanbyeoghan oemo," he mumbled out loud, pointing nonchalantly at a table in the room they stood in. " _That table looks perfect to bend you over on._ "  
Jack seemed to choke on his own spit as he gave him a look, face reddening.   
"Mark," he groaned, rolling his eyes. The woman across the large room gave them both a confused look as she checked a price tag. "I see where your minds at," he replied quieter, stepping closer to him.  
"Hey, just speaking my mind. If we were to buy a house I'd like furniture to fit that criteria."   
Jack just rolled his eyes again, producing a small grin. "Gutter, always the gutter."   
Mark just grinned and leaned closer to him, now just to mumble in his ear. Pointing to the bright yellow couch that the woman was looking at, he continued.   
"Geunyeoneun naega geu sopa-e dangsin-ege hal jul andamyeon geunyeoneun yeojeonhi geugeos-eul gu-ib iss-eulji gung-geumhada," he said with a quirk of amusement as Jack stiffened. " _I wonder if she'll still buy it if she knew what I'd do to you on that couch_."  
"Mark.." Jack groaned, quiet enough that the woman was none-the-wiser.  
"She'll probably reupholster anyway." Mark replied, noticing the Irishman stood still for once in the last hour.  
Jack leaned against the couch they were standing behind, looking at the setup laid in front of them. "M mueos eul dangsin-i hal geos-inga?" Jack asked hesitantly, looking between the furniture and the lady. " _W-what would you do to me?_ "  
Mark loved hearing Jack speak Korean. Besides the reply he got out of his lover, hearing the unique mix of Korean and an Irish accent made a grin come to his lips.  
"Cheosjjae, dwismyeon-e dangsin eul gubulil geos," Mark said into his ear. " _First, I'd bend you over the back,_ " as he spoke, he placed a hand on Jack’s lower back, as if he was going to bend him over right then and there. "Da-eum sin-eum i gagu ui nameoji jeon-e jib-eul chaeul hwag-in haji." Marks other hand slipped nonchalantly under his lover’s shirt, right forwards his soft happy trail. " _Then I'd make sure your moans filled the house before the rest of the furniture does._ "  
"Oh jæsus,"Jack drew out under his breath, thankfully just as the woman walked far out of earshot. "You're an awful tease," Jack said then, turning his head to his lover. Mark started peppering kisses at his neck, now that there were only the security cameras to catch them.  
"You know what," Jack said, leaning into Mark, as he hummed lightly against the skin behind Jack’s ear. "I think I'll buy a desk online."


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's be a reason behind Jack being an insomniac, he's prone to nightmares. Now Mark is there to comfort him when they happen. Sometimes, Mark's singing is all Jack needs to feel better. || I AM SO SORRY apparently the only song I can come up with that Mark would know that would also be good for this instance was that song from Tarzan. So, here ya go. This is also very short, but I liked writing it. While I was half asleep. So sorry.

Sean couldn't breath. His feet felt like stones, as they sluggishly pushed him forward. Past the eerily lit kitchen and looming darkness, up the stairs and towards their room. Suddenly, Mark was screaming. Yelling in pain, just as Sean hit the door, it not giving from his blow. Mark echoed around his head, scream to scream, every call for help. Then Sean felt a tug on his shoulder, pulling him from the door, and inevitably, the dream. 

Or nightmare, spelled by the tears streaming down his face.

Mark leaned over the side of their bed, as he shook his lover awake. He wondered how the hell he slept through pummeling to the solid carpet below them. Quickly Sean came back and gasped for air, his face drenched with sweat. Tears formed and fell shamelessly, as Mark cooed tiredly at his boyfriend.

"Hey hey hey, jackaboy you're okay. On the floor, but okay--"

Sean broke him off and he sat up and buried his face in Mark’s shoulder, a dry sob coming from his throat. It was such an odd position, all Mark could do was rub his back comfortably with a free hand.

"Let's get you back in bed, huh?" Mark then broke, as Sean's sniffling and soft sobbing quieted down. Sean just nodded numbly into his shoulder, his hands gripping Mark's shirt like he would never be able to again. Slipping clumsily from the bed, he helped Sean up and pulled him back into bed, now with the tear stained Irishman tucked in his lap.

As Mark snatched the comforter and pulled it up over them, Sean started mumbling about the dream.

"It was a bad one Mark, I-I.. I felt so out of breath and tired an'.. an' you were there, screamin' bloody murder an' I couldn't get to you.." Sean sniffled, just hiding his face.

"Shh, shh. You're okay. I'm okay. I'm right here, and everything is okay." Mark comforted gently, his voice deep from being asleep still.

"I know but I.. I can still hear yeh echo in my head and.. Jesus Mark it was terrifying.."  
I know baby, I know."

Sean fell quiet after a moment, the occasional hiccup from crying breaking the silence.

He was fidgety. He knew Sean wasn't getting any more sleep tonight. Mark knew he needed it though, so he started softly singing the first song that came to mind.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight," Mark sang, holding Sean close.

"Tarzan, really Mark?" Sean sniffled, a small smile on his lips.

"Shh. I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry.."

Sean just squirmed in Mark’s arms, getting comfortable before nuzzling his forehead against his lover's neck. He could feel the slight vibrations coming from his vocal cords as he sang. Letting go a deep, not so shaky breath, he let him continue.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm." Mark started laying soft kisses on Sean where he could reach. "This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry..." Sean finally relaxed. He always felt safer in Mark’s arms, especially when he was holding him so protectively like this. A smile still held on his lips, as his eyes dropped.

"Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more.." Mark sang softly, calmly. Sean's eyes were closed and he was already slipping off, back to sleep. Mark continued humming the tune, softly laying kisses over his boyfriend as he smiled himself. Singing always does the trick with his insomniac Irishman.


	9. Three days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been awake for three days, because of his bad insomnia and intense nightmare disorder. Dr Berlow introduces him to a new patient, Mark, knowing a friendship for the least part is just what they need. || Kudos to Roosterbytes, who I've been talking to for a while now on doc ideas. Thank you Hun!

It's been three days.

Jack was in his room, knees curled up to his chest. He didn't even want to blink, the nightmares behind his eyes frightening him too much. He seemed to physically quiver, mostly with lack of sleep.

He's been like that for three days now.

Of course, he stood and stumbled to the door when food was given to him, taking it to the little desk in the corner to eat before returning to the floor. It was the only place he couldn't fall asleep. The desk? The wood tabletop would make a perfect pillow. In the bed? Might as well sign his mental death warrant. Out in the common room? He'd rather die from the monsters in his head before have a freak accident in front of his unstable peers.

On the floor, it was cold and uncomfortable, making his joints stiff and bones ache. He didn't care. The ache and pain was keeping him awake.

A soft knock came from the door, and Jack lifted his head. The wards doctor opened the door, revealing herself and another patient. Most patients here look a little disheveled, because most were more crazy or more mentally ill then Jack was. This man, in the same grey pants and white v neck, looked more normal then Jack himself was.

"Good morning Jack, get any sleep?" The doctor asked, waving the other patient in with her. Jack just shook his head, setting his chin on his knees again. He did notice though that the other man was staring at him almost curiously, maybe right behind him at the wall. "That's too bad. Are the pills working to suppress the nightmares?" She picked his clipboard from the hook on the foot of the bed, flipping through to a certain page. "You're at the highest dosage, we can't raise it any higher." Clearing his throat lightly, Jack replied. "They're getting better." Yeah, that was a lie. He knew what the next step was, therapy. He really didn't want more then the one day check ups he was forced to do with the wards therapist.

"Well if you think so, good. Tell me if anything changes, alright Jack?" He nodded, as she pointed to the patient with her. "This is Mark. He's new to the ward, and thought of you of all the patients would be nice enough to welcome him." He gave a small wave, and a small smile. Jack just nodded again, as she left them alone, closing the door like it always is. "Jack, right?" He asked quietly, stepping closer.

Jack motioned that he could sit on the bed if he wants. "Mhm. I'm diagnosed with Chronic Insomnia and Nightmare Disorder. What about you, Mark?" He caught the hint and sat on the bed, taking a deep breath.

"Schizophrenia and Multiple Personality Disorder. The doctor says making friends, separating reality and the non-reality would help. " Jack just nodded again, setting my chin on his knees again.

Moving his eyes and not his face, he watched Mark step off the bed and come down to sit beside him. He slung his elbows over his knees, his stance much more relaxed then Jack's cramped one. "You okay? How long has it been since you've slept?" He asked quietly, not wanting to trigger me, I guessed.

"Don't tell Dr Berlow? It's been.." Jack let out a breath of air through his teeth as he thought. "A few days. Three. " Jack then turned his head, setting the side of his head on his arms, now as he adjusted.

"Are they that bad?" Mark asked softly, giving me a look of empathy. Jack just nodded. He didn't like thinking about it. The shapes, the screams, the shadows pulling at his skin-- he then shook his head, as if that would clear it. Before he looked back to the man beside him, Mark had an arm draped over my shoulders.

"Well, I don't know how to help you, I wish I could. I heard environment plays a big part in sleep, a cold cell of a room doesn't seem like the most positive place." Taking in his words, Jack softened from the stiff position he took when he felt his arm.

"'Snot. I-in.. In my dreams I'm always in a cell. A big, black cell. It.. It looks that way, here, at night." Jack shivered, pinching his eyes closed before opening them again.

Mark nodded softly. "Dark, he's uh, part of my imagination. I think. He lives in the shadows, makes me terrified of them." Mark then glanced around the room. "A lot of what I see is based on darkness. I know how you feel, is what I'm trying to say."

Jack just gulped dryly. He didn't like talking about his nightmares. Thankfully, Mark seemed to notice easily. "Not all I see is bad though, he explained, giving my opposite shoulder a soft squeeze. Some are beautiful. One even wears flowers." Jack watched him for a second, noticing how bent his arm was. Scooting closer to ease his arm, he mumbled into his sleeves. "Tell me about it?"

He seemed a little nervous as Jack scooted closer. Honestly to Jack, it was nice having human contact that wasn't from a doctor. He just hoped that it didn't bother Mark.

"Well the one who wears flowers is always glowing, it seems. Always smiling. Always holding banquets of beautiful flowers, that seem to never wilt. They say full and beautiful, like they are." Jack took a deep breath as Mark spoke, his eyes looking off into the empty space of the room as if he was describing what he saw.

"The strangest part is all that I see, all these characters my mind created, they look like me. Of some sort, anyway. My nose, my eyes, my hands holding a banquet of flowers. It's what makes it special I think, that I can connect myself to each character. They're part of me, and I don't want to get rid of them. Even the evil ones, the beautiful ones make it worth it."

Jack's eyes drooped as he rambled on, not noticing as Jack laid back on his arm and set my head on his shoulder. Jack listened to him, Mark describing each strange and equally pretty sounding character. Jack's eyes closed somewhere there, and he didn't force them open again like he'd usually do. He felt safe for once, feeling the touch of another human. Hearing his deep voice ramble on passionately. It was almost like the evils his mind gave Jack wouldn't matter, as long as he had his arm around him and his voice in his ear.

Jack was asleep, a good ten minutes passing before Mark noticed. Letting out a soft chuckle, he let the other man sleep, even after Dr Berlow came to check on them, the mischievous look of satisfaction she had must have meant she was behind them meeting since she got Marks transcript. She left them, knowing Jack was getting the first dreamless sleep in months.


	10. Sittin' Like A Smelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes an unexpected visit, to tell Jack something just as unexpected. || it's three in the morning. Someone put my bones to rest. This is a prompt from a one liner generator. News from the Homefront, something about fan art? For the little things I write? Now coMICS? Absolutely heartwarming that someone seems my work good enough to draw. ||

"Airport? What airport?" Jack asked tiredly, as he slipped his shirt over his head. His laptop was open, Mark on a only phone call on skype. Oddly enough, Mark claimed he couldn't just call normally.

"I told you before I left, over text. I'm visiting in Cincinnati." Mark buzzed from the speakers. He sounded tired, how the Irishman felt after flying to the U.S. for whatever reason. Though, he usually traveled a longer distance.

"Oh oh, right. Well I hope yeh have fun, you need a break."

"Your talking, Jackaboy," he curtly replied. It sounded as if he had finally gotten his luggage, as he went quietly promptly after. Soft taps and clangs of plastic against tile echoed around his bedroom from the speakers.

"Yer as much of a workhorse as me, Mark." Jack, now in just a pair of comfortable gym shorts to sleep in, sat back at his little personal desk where his laptop sat. "If you're in Cincinnati, why're you calling me?"

"I wanted to." Mark said simply, not putting much thought into his answer.

" _Weirdo_. Anywho it's early in the mornin' here, and I feel dead tired. Catch with me when you can, yeah?"

Mark chuckled lightly back, his voice muffled now that he was outside. "Definitely." And with that, Jack hung up.

Closing the computer his room was once again basked in darkness. At least Mark seemed concerned enough to make sure I know he landed safely. Promptly collapsing in bed, he fell asleep relatively quickly for once. With the covers tangled around his legs and a rather large, fan made, Septic Sam stuffy resting against his bare side, he snored softly, not wanting to be disturbed anytime soon.

But to his luck, half an hour into night a soft knock came to the front door. Jack stirred, the sound echoing through his small apartment. He was just starting a good dream too, something about Mark peppering kisses at his cheeks--

Jack stretched, pinching his eyes closed. Another dream about his best friend. He could hear himself as if he spoke out loud; _suppress suppress suppress._

A knock came again, louder this time. Was it a knock that woke him? With a groan, Jack slipped out of bed, and made his way to the door. Who was knocking at his door at this hour? The only one crazy enough was Daithi, but he was out visiting friends in England.

Flicking in the porch light, he tracked for the door. "Who the 'ell is up at this hour--" Jack grumbled louder, as he unlocked and opened the door, only to be met by two, ecstatic brown eyes.

"Mark?" His voice went up quite a few octaves, squeaking slightly. Mark just enveloped him in a hug, laughing lightly as he did so.

"Hey Jack. I did say I would come visit."

Jack didn't bother to reply, he was too focused on the warm log of a friend, even against the cool wind of Ireland. "Get in here ya goof," Jack finally spoke, pulling Mark in with his bag.

"Sorry if I woke you up, you took a minute to get to the door." Mark apologized, stepping in so Jack could close the door.

"Don' worry about me. What are you doing here? You said you were in bloody Cincinnati," Jack asked, before he noticed Mark glancing down his chest. Oh yeah, he was shirtless. Wearing his lowest pair of shorts.

Red flushing the Irishman's cheeks and ears, he scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Yeah, that was a little white lie. I needed to know if you'd be awake. I uh, wanted to tell you something. Text or Skype didn't seem like it was enough, though." Mark said, looking away once he realized he was caught. "I didn't want to dive into that once I got here, but.."

"What is it?" Jack asked earnestly, watching Mark's eyes as they found themselves at the floor.

"Well I was gunna wait for Indy next month, but I couldn't wait to see you." Mark let out a deep breath that he happened to be  holding. "I.. I like you. More then just a friend. Jeez, sorry, I didn't want to spring that on you once I got here--"

Mark was cut off by small, soft lips pressed against his. His eyes stayed open for a split second, taking in the fact that Jack had just up and kissed him. He easily melted into it though, wrapping his arms around jacks waist.

Parting gently, Mark found jacks icy blue eyes staring happily at him. "I cant believe it, and all I've been doin' is sitting here like a smelly not lettin' you know.."

"You.. You like me back?" Mark mumbled, watching the Irishman in the aftershock of the kiss.

"No, I absolutely hate yeh. That's why I kissed the 'ell out of you once you told me," Jack replied sassily, as Mark rolled his eyes.

"There's the Jack I know and love. Sarcastic as ever," mumbled Mark, and Jack let out a little laugh. Just as Jack was going to reply, a yawn escaped him, making him gape wide, his hands too preoccupied at the back of Mark's neck to cover it.

"I'm jet lagged, you've probably been up for more hours then you should have. Bed?" The older man suggested, watching Jack with a loving look.

"I don' have a guest room, unless.."

"Jack, I don't think I can stand sleeping alone for another night." Jacks heart warmed, and ached slightly finding that the American felt the same way. Even for however long he planned to stay, a handful of nights sleeping next to him seemed to sound surreal.

Rolling his eyes and sliding his hand from his neck down to find his hand, he pulled him forwards his bedroom. Mark slipped out of his hoodie, then with a glance at Jack, his shirt came off too. Keeping his back to the younger man he pulled his pajama pants from his backpack bag, and slipped into them quickly.

Jack watched him silently as he grabbed an extra pillow from his closet, not really meaning to stare at his butt, the dark red briefs snug against his ass.

Covered quickly be a less form fitting, mustache covered, set of pants, Mark turned back to him. Tossing the pillow to the bed, Jack looked away, only to have his cheeks flare up lightly again.

Instead of just collapsing like earlier, Jack took the extra second to tuck his feet under the comforter as he climbed in as usual. Mark joined him, smiling softly.It was hard to say Mark didn't look like he fit perfectly in the bed.

They fit like two pieces of a two piece puzzle. First clumbsily, but they quickly were comfortably tangled together, Jack's face pressed chastely in the crook of the other mans neck. "Goodnight," Mark mumbled softly, relaxing. "Goodnight." Jack said back, his eyes already drooping. They both fell asleep quickly, even though Jack's morning alarm was to ring in the next hour.


	11. Caught In A Dreamers Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack develops dreams about a mysterious man after moving to LA, only to run into his mystery man, who's now his neighbor. || another one liner prompt!||

_"Kiss me," he asked, softly smiling down at Jack, as he felt the strangers fingers in his hair. Running a thumb lightly over his bottom lip, he cupped his cheek. The man above him was a perfect specimen of a man. Soft eyes, rough stubble, smooth, kissable lips, gentle hands that held him in such an intimate position. He loved it all. Jack lifted his head up, barely feeling the warm breath of the stranger before--_

**Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.**

Jack groaned loudly, slamming his hand down on his alarm. His lips tingled, shivers ran down his spine. Another perfect dream, ruined.

At least it wasn't as bad as the last night, when he woke up with the hardest morning wood since his teenage years.

Falling back on his pillows, he ran his hands through his short hair. He could still feel the stranger in his dreams hover over him, hold him, he could still feel the soft kisses placed all over his smaller frame.

Shaking his head Jack sat up and made his way to the bathroom, to start his day with a shower. After that, he made his way to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. Though, upon inspection, Jack had no coffee left.

Oh, he really didn't want to run to the store this early in the morning, without coffee. Trudging back upstairs Jack got dressed for the day, before leaving out his door. Before he had a chance to make his way down the short set of stairs of the apartment complex he lived in, he ran face first into the neighbors door, as it swung open. Jack keeled over, holding his nose just in case if it was bleeding. Meanwhile, Jack heard an otherwise funny comintary as whoever opened the door scrambled around cursing to see if he was okay.

As the new neighbor set a hand in his shoulder, Jack looked up to only meet the soft eyes he left in his subconscious only an hour earlier.

Jack was stunned-- the man in front of him was exactly who he'd been dreaming about.

"Fuck you okay? I'm so sorry, Jesus I didn't think anyone on this floor was awake, let alone ready to get smacked by the door-- I'm so sorry." Jack listened to him ramble, building the confidence to speak.

"I'm fine," Jack said airily, before looking down to his hand. Okay, maybe a decent amount of blood wasn't as fine as Jack thought. The stranger definitely didn't see it as nothing, as he helped Jack into the empty apartment that Jack could only assume was the strangers.

"I'm Mark, by the way," the stranger informed, as he wet a folded paper towel. Letting me hold it to the slowing flow of blood.

"Jack." he mumbled, his nose blocked with clotting blood. He let Mark awkwardly check his nose for breaks, finding none.

"I'm so sorry Jack, last thing I wanted to do to my new neighbor."

"I know I know, it's fine. I barely feel it." Jack reassured, finding that his nose was was slowing to a stop. Feeling confident that he had stopped bleeding, he spotted a back trash bag snagged on a cupboard. Tossing his bloody rag away, he turned back to Mark.

"How about this, I'll take you to dinner to make up. How's that sound?" He asked, looking at the Irishman in question.

"I'm good for tonight," Jack rose his eyebrow, wondering if that was too soon.

"At seven?"

Jack cracked a smile. "Sounds like a date."


	12. Three Days [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThatOneRubberbangFreak requested a part two, so here it is! The conversation earlier sparked an unwanted guest in Mark's subconscious, causing a harmful nightmare.

I woke up in a different room.  
It was bigger, brighter. It was less of a cell and more of a real room. Across my bed, was another one identical to mine. My heart picked up, why the hell was I in someone else's room?  
"Hey, you're awake, sleepyhead." My eyes darted to the familiar voice, to meet eyes with Mark, who sat at the desk.  
Memories flooded my mind. Meeting him, listening to him talk about his schizophrenia, falling asleep on his shoulder.  
"Oh," I groaned audibly, before digging the heels of my hands into my eyes tiredly. For once, in don't think I dreamed last night.  
"I was afraid you'd never wake up, you've been passed out most of the day," Mark continued, shuffling the papers on the desk into a pile.  
"How.. Long have I've been sleepin'?" I asked, watching him.  
"Uh.. All day? Twelve hours at least. You sorta got those three days of no sleep back." He replied, stretching. "It's.. eight at night now? Something like that. "  
"I don' think I had any dreams," I blurted, looking back to the bed. I definitely felt rested, but being able to wake up on my own and not by a nightmare was such a strange feeling.  
"No?" Mark questioned, turning fully to me.   
I just shook my head and continued. "What am I doing here?" I asked, my legs swinging over the side the bed.  
"Mrs Berlow said she trusts that you're getting better, and upgraded you to group rooming. So guess what, we're roommates."  
"Feels just like college," I said, cracking a smile.

  
  
Mark had a relatively normal sleeping schedule. We talked a little about that, as he readied himself for bed. We talked till he fell asleep, which left me wide awake and social.   
I let him sleep though, and decided to just lay in bed. I knew sleep wouldn't come, but laying in bed, it was a comfort in itself.  
It was a few hours into the night till Mark disturbed the comfortable silence the room sat in.   
Be began to shift, moving his body as if he couldn't get comfortable. He turned to his back, as I heard him gasp quietly.   
I sat up and watched the dark shadow of Mark quiver. He seemed to be stuck onto his back.  
"Mark?" I called out, not too loud to draw attention to the guards patrolling.  
He didn't notice me, as he began to kick lightly in his sleep. His hands haphazardly made their way to his neck, as he began to claw at it.  
I jumped up, almost getting a head rush from the sudden movements I slid to his bedside. I leaned on the bed, and made no hesitation to shake him awake.  
I shook him out of it easily. He shot up, gasping for air as he quivered violently.   
"God-- oh-- Dark-- _strangling me_ \--" he gasped, and I wrapped an arm around him.   
"Hey hey shh, it was a dream. Uh, deep breaths okay?" I said, feeling odd being on this side of the situation. I watched as he started breathing deeply, though he still was shaking. I tried my best to check out his neck. Red lines ran down into his shirt, bright when the light from the window behind the headboard caught it.  
He was still shaking, though his breathing, for the most part, was back to normal. I then pulled away just enough to look into his eyes.  
"You're okay, right? It was jus' a dream."  
He nodded a little, looking down. Even so, when I started to stand from the bed his hand tightened around my shirt.  
"Stay with me?" He asked, an anxious tone in his voice. "You weren't sleeping right? Maybe we could help each other out.."  
My heart involuntarily lept at his request. It was him to helped me, I wasn't getting anywhere laying in my own bed.   
So, I nodded with a smile, and slipped under the covers with him. We both laid down, as he promptly wrapped his arms around me, seeking comfort. Though my cheeks reddened I buried my face in his neck without hesitation as he did the same to me.  
We fit like two puzzle pieces. A little bent and frayed at the edges, but we fit. Soon, Mark had stopped shaking and his breathing was calm, as he slowly drifted. I was still awake, sleep not catching me just yet when I heard his words.   
"Thank you," he mumbled into my neck, softly because he was by my ear.  
"S'course," I mumbled back, my smile returning as I pressed the bridge of my nose to the red lines of his neck.


	13. Bricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're all gonna kill me for this. Its around Halloween, so its justified, right? I blame those car crash vines some fans make. At least its short. | Warning, major character death. |

It was like a ton of fucking bricks.

The doctor is voice still rang in Mark’s ears, as the doctor asked if he was alright. Mark couldn't breath, his chest, though he was sitting up in bed, felt like someone had crushed the air from him.

No, he wasn't alright.

Then, the tears came. He couldn't even ask if it was true when the first sob passed his lips. Soon his cheeks were drenched in his tears. He was incapable of moving, as he barely held the phone to his ear.

It did hit him like a ton of bricks. He was only half asleep a moment ago and now, he was fully awake and unable to control the flood in his eyes. Why was he crying? It was only.. _critical condition._

Mark stumbled from bed, tossing the phone to the floor, not caring to hang up before he sloppily put on sweats in the dark. Leaning down to grab the phone again, his free arm collided with the piece of wall by the open door. All he wanted to do was cry, and if not cry he wanted to have _him_ back in his arms. It took all Mark’s strength not to crumble onto the carpet.

He had to see if it was true.

He could barely see with tears in his eyes, but that didn't stop him from getting in the car and driving down to the hospital, the back of his hands raw from furiously wiping at his eyes. The route was shaky, blurry, and a danger in itself. A part of Mark cared to stay on the road, and a small, but growing part of him did not.

Once he parked, he sat in his car for a moment. Using the crisp, cold air that seeped from outside he tried to calm down and put a pause on the waterworks. Once he was reduced to a red and watery eyed state he marched into the hospital and found his way to his lovers’ hospital room.

Tears turned to anger, seeing the gashes and bruises on their body. It took two nurses and the doctor from the phone to hold him back from storming into the small room, only to have Mark slump into sobbing mess, his body giving up easily because of the emotions running in his veins.

Like a ton of fucking bricks, it hit Mark harder than before. The words from the phone call echoed in his head as he spied the limp body between blurry tears. _Critical condition_. He couldn’t hear a thing, like the world stopped. He couldn’t hear the nurse and doctor trying to comfort him and lift him, so he wouldn't see, he couldn’t hear the busy hallway as others passed without a second glance. What did break through was an erie single tone, the heartbeat. Now his heart had truly broken in a thousand pieces.

The nurse at the lifeless bodies’ bedside called out the time in a mournful tone, which meant one thing.

Jack was dead.

 


	14. Caught In A Dreamer's Sleep [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost broke your nose with my door? Let me take you on a maybe-date. || Sorry this is so late, Ive been really dealing with writers block. This has been sitting in final editing for like a week and I finally got it to a point where I'm okay with publishing it. Oh, and a part three is coming? I know where I want to end it, so I'm gunna try to get it there. Maybe before my birthday (the 17th)?

All of Jack’s relationships were long distance. He didn't like counting the flings in high school, because that's what they were-- flings. He never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter who lived more than a few countries away.

Jack shook out his hair, clearing his thoughts. He was getting ahead of himself, as he dried off after a shower, getting ready for the date with his new neighbor.   
It wasn't even a date, really. Just dinner, to make up for almost smashing Jack's nose in with the door. Though how Mark's eyes lit up when Jack called it a date, it had him believing Mark wanted it to be a date, too. And that though, drove Jack's heart up into his throat.

Jack just finished getting ready and waited for the last half hour, scrolling through comments while he had time the reply. He was distracted by his thoughts. how odd was it that the man that was featured in his dreams, was real. His next door neighbor, no less. It was surreal, seeing his face without the tell-tale fuzzy edges that it was a dream.

Before he knew it, a soft knock came from the door. Jumping up to answer it, he met eyes with his mystery man yet again.

Mark stood, with a smile at his door. Memories flashed through his head, the dreams that featured his sparkling brown eyes and silly smile. Again Jack's heart leapt, though he chose ot keep it as secret. He could feel his palms pulsate with his veins, he was reacting stronger then he liked to seeing him.

"Ready?" Marks melodic voice rang out. Pulling up a smile, a shiver ran down Jack's spine.

"Ready."

Mark happened to be nervous too. _How lucky was it to be neighbors with a cute guy like Jack? And the Irish accent, to frickin' die for, jeez,_ he thought, as they started on their drive.The radio buzzed calmly, as they passed many streetlights, the sun setting. Other then hellos and stupid small talk, they we're both silent.  _Talking about that cute accent.._

 

"Your face okay?" Mark asked, glancing at the man beside him.

"I'm fine," Jack groaned, a smile pricking the sides of his lips. "Like I said all morning, Mark."

The slur of his name rang in Mark's ears as he replied. "Hey, can't help feeling guilty." Mark retorted, as they turned into the parking lot.

"Cracker Barrel, I don't think I've ever been," Jack commented, earning a gasp from his date. "What?"

"Good thing I chose my favorite place, you're in for a treat." He replied, parking with a smile.

Jack let out a laugh. " I hope yer not talkin' it up."

Jack was pretty new to American restaurants and all, so the country style to the place was new to him. He was first surprised to walk into an old style shop, selling a multitude of things. They didn't get to browse long enough, A table was ready sooner then either of them thought. The restaurant itself was cozy, with plenty of interesting wall decor and enough tables and chairs to be called a family restaurant. To prove so, families littered the thick, oak tables as they talked and feasted on good looking food.

Mark and Jack meanwhile, were led to a small booth in the back, somewhat secluded from the loud family areas. The waitress plopped down large menus just as they sat, and got drinks from them. The Guinness did look tempting, to maybe help calm the knot in his stomach, but he settled on a sprite like Mark. Then, there was food. There were plenty of good sounding options, though Mark didn't even look at the menu as he ordered. It must have been a good option, why not try it too?

Just as the waitress left, Mark pointed to the little triangle- peg game on their table. "Wanna play while we wait?"

Jack looked down to the peg game. "I uh, never played."

"Its fine, Its easy." he said, smiling. He set up the pegs. "All you got to do is hop over pegs, and remove them. the goal is to get down to one. How I play with someone else, is that whoever ends up with the least amount of pegs wins." He looked up, to see if Jack was understanding.

"Pretty simple, kinda like Chinese checkers."

"You my friend, have been playing Chinese checkers wrong." Mark said with a laugh, Jack joining soon after. "Alright alright, just watch me."

Jack did. It seemed to go fast, one peg to the next and Mark was left with four pegs left and no moves.

"There, I'd like to see you beat that." Mark said, as he reset the board and nudged it to Jack. "I mean, its not like I'm the best out of--"

Cutting him off, Jack giggled. As Mark looked at the board, there was only the one left. "That was either a lucky try or this game is easy."

  
The dinner was simple. Fun. After beating him at the peg game, and Mark sassily pushed it to the side, he learned that Mark was a YouTuber too, creating a whole spectrum of conversation topics that drove the dinner to a very talkative one. They were hitting it off. Just enough of idiotic sass to challenge each other, just enough sincerity to seal the deal.  

This wasn't a date, but it sure as hell felt like one. They laughed off another silly joke, walking up the stairwell to their apartments, Mark had the overwhelming feeling to kiss Jacks cheek.

So he did.

Immediately flustered as the contact of Mark's warm lips, just as he remembered from every vivid dream, Mark left Jack at his doorstep with a cocky smile.

"Goodnight Jack," He mumbled softly, before leaving to his door.

"Goodnight." Jack squeaked, watching as he escaped to his apartment. He felt breathless. Stepping into his own apartment, he couldn't help to lean on the back of his door in a cliched fashion. 

His dreams were literally coming true. Even the thought made Jacks heart lift into his throat yet again for that night. All he could hope is that he didn't mess this up somehow.

He chuckled lightheartedly to himself. "I guess we'll see." 

 


	15. Drunken Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Mark is a lightweight, and an honest drunk. Meaning: during his visit to Jack in Ireland, he confesses his feelings to him and Jack doesn't know how to react.|| A while back, right before writers block hit, JOHNLOCK+OTP requested this and the next one shot, which I'm writing now. Thank you for requesting, Lovely!||

Jack was absolutely ecstatic that Mark had came all the way to Ireland to visit him. He had mentioned it once, a few months ago, but at that  time Jack had thought it was only a joke.

But then here was Mark, standing in front of him.

They had nothing planned like the idiots they were. The started by making some videos, like Rocket League in the entirely new set up, Jack's living room. They also agreed to vlog the few days Mark was there, more to commemorate his trip than anything. They went from Jack's apartment to town, and traveled by gut instincts from there. They went out to eat, they shopped a little, they vlogged a little, they went and saw a movie. And at the end of Mark's first day, they couldn't go home without some classic Irish drink.

First thing Jack learned, was that Mark was a light weight. Probably because he was slightly allergic to alcohol, he was going for the 'I love you man' speech a few beers too early.

"Jack, I love you," Mark smiled, the current beer twisting him his hands. Jack just laughed along.

"Yeah, love yeh too man." He smiled, finding entertainment in his best friend.

"No, I really do love you." Mark took another gulp of whiskey and Coke, as Jack's face and ears pinkened. "Ever since Indy I knew it. I'm a mushy mess for you Jack-- or hard as a rock, depending on the situation --anyways I love you, really really a lot a lot."

Jack stared at him as Mark slurred his speech. He coughed on his drink at his comment, thinking that Mark really must be drunk. He turned a little pink too, but nothing close to the shade Jack was at.

"You're jus' drunk, right?"

Mark looked at his glass, curious to what the answer was himself. "Maybe. Hey, you know I wanted to kiss you at Indy PopCon, but I thought you had a girlfriend. It wasn't till the last Pax did I know you had broken up."

"K-Kiss me?" Jack mumbled, his voice going all high again.

"And alotta things." He covered his mouth, letting out a soft burp.

"Uh, okay that's enough for you." Jack pulled the glass from his hand, suddenly aware of touching him. Mark complied, not fighting it.

After getting up and pouring it in the sink, he wondered if he should make a quick pot of coffee to sober him up. He would have, if Mark didn't easily slide down to lay on the couch.

He was out before Jack walked over.

 

Jack didn't sleep that well last night.

Coffee in hand though, he edited through some footage while Mark slept. His words kept popping up in his head, even though Jack tried to distract himself from it. It was just the drunken words of his best friend, he shouldn't look into it.

Though, there was a thing called an honest drunk.

Jack leaned back in his chair, as he watched his mid-morning video load up. Standing, he went to get more coffee.

Meanwhile, Mark was just waking up. Hearing him groan, Jack let out a chuckle from the kitchen. While pouring himself another cup, he made a cup for him too, before walking over.

Mark sat up slowly, pushing the blanket Jack threw over him last night off himself, before digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Mornin'," Jack said, considerate enough to not yell it out.

He earned a groan back. Handing him the second mug, Mark took it slowly.

"Not to be mean but, you're such a lightweight." Jack chuckled, collapsing into the armchair beside the couch. Tucking his feet underneath him, he watched Mark roll his eyes.

"Segwayin' my way to what I wanted to ask, uh, do you remember anythin' from last night..?"

Mark looked up at him after taking a hot sip. "Not much. Why?" He gave Jack a curious look.

"You confessed yer love fer me." Jack blurted, biting his lip. Mark went red, as he stared at Jack.

"I w-what?"

"First I thought it was jus' the alcohol speaking but, I don' know anymore."

"Oh, balls." Mark said exasperatedly, setting his mug down. Setting his red face in his hands, he let out a little giggle.

"Eh, well, the cat's outta the bag I guess.." He looked back up to Jack. "What do you think about all that?"

"I don' even know," Jack mumbled, looking down to his coffee.

"As long as we can still be friends," Mark blurted, before biting his lip. "If you don't feel the same. I'm okay with just being friends."

"We'll see," shock flashed on Mark's face, before Jack continued quickly. "No no no uh, I wanna still be friends. I just.. I jus' don't know how I feel about it really," he let out a chuckle, as Mark ran a hand through his hair, relieved that they can still be friends.

Jack really didn't know how to feel. Maybe just friends would be a good thing. Maybe there was something hidden deep in his head that he hasn't confronted yet. Part of him was just happy it wouldn't ruin their friendship.. Part of him wondered if he wanted more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || This was fun to write. I didn't want to end it on a cliched 'all this time I loved you too!' line so I left it as is. I don't plan on writing a second part, its meant to be left as a maybe. ||


	16. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark cant take it-- When he catches Jack with a black eye Mark decides its time to show him that he's in a abusive relationship and Mark will help. || I had this sitting in my drafts for about a week, a few paragraphs off from being finished. Thank you to JOHNLOCK+OTP for requesting, and I'm sorry for the long wait. WARNING, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS.

The look Mark gave me made me fear what was coming next. No, it's not like he would hit me, no it's not like he would talk me down. It wasn't fear like that.   
It was fear of him really finding out.

"I'm done," he finally said. "I'm done pretending that you're fine and I can't do anything about it."

"I am fine!" I defended, looking away. The bruise around my eye throbbed like it was trying to draw more attention to it.

"This is not fine, Jack. " he then snatched my arm, to push up the hoodie sleeve to show bruised fingerprints at my wrists. "You're staying at the house tonight. "

"No no, Mark I-I-"

"Sean, _he_ hurts you." My face paled as he used my real name. "I want to help. Help you get away from him. It's not healthy, and you know that."

The sincerity in his voice hit me hard. I knew it was bad, that the relationship wasn't healthy but.. How could I just walk away? I was lucky to drive over to Mark's while _he_ was at work.

Tears welled up in my eyes. How could I get away from _him_? It seemed impossible, he seemed to follow me around everywhere. My face met Marks chest as he hugged me tightly.

"I'm gunna help you, o kay? Well get some things from your apartment  and you can stay here with us." He rubbed circles into my back as my shoulders started to shake. I was glad Ryan and Matt were out of the house, I was drenching his shirt.

I nodded haphazardly into his neck, agreeing to go get my things. 

 

"I'm right behind you, Jack." Mark hummed in my ear, as we stood at the parking lot of the apartment complex. My eyes were red and puffy, and I really didn't want him to see me like that.

"Yeh Promise?" I squeaked, staring at the stairwell up.

"I promise." I felt his hand find mine. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I gave his hand a squeeze, as he started to pull me to the stairs.

We were up and at the door before I could think to back out. Mark wouldn't let me, anyway.

"Ready?" Mark broke the Erie, calm-before-the-storm silence between us.

Taking a deep breath, I flicked the keys in my other hand to the right key. "Ready."

I pulled away from Mark and unlocked the door, the familiar buzz of the tv from the small living room right beside the doorway.

"Hey-"

"I'm leaving." I came to the moments-realization that if I don't blurt it, I'll never get it out. Even as an array of  emotions flashed across my abuser's face, I kept a brave one.

"What do you mean you're leaving, you not allowed leave!" _He_ stood up, setting the beer in his hands down. His fists were already curling menacingly, making me involuntary step back.

"N-no, I can. You don't treat me well, you-- you know what? I don't need a reason teh--" I was cut off when he lunged at me, nothing between us besides the rug.  My back slammed Into the wall behind me, breaking off my sentence.

"You don't get to leave unless I say you can, bitch. You know that." He spat in my face, shaking me.

Before he got another word out tan arms blurred my vision as the rock of a man abusing me was ripped away. "Start packing," Mark barked, standing between me and _him_. "I'll keep him here."

"M-Mark-"

"Go!"

I jumped and ran for the bedroom, to pull a suitcase from under the bed and start shoving clothes inside. Not bothering to properly pack up my filming gear, I just packed the cameras and smaller equipment in between chunks of clothes. Bigger stuff like the tripod and my precious computer, would have to say for now. I then jogged into the bathroom, grabbed a handful of toiletries and threw that on top. I was back to Mark within minutes.

I came out to see Mark was on top of him, holding him down. I also noticed blood trickling down Marks face.

"I'm done, I'm ready," I squeaked, alerting them to my presence. I watched Mark land other heavy punch, making him pause in trying to throw Mark off, long enough for Mark to crawl off him and push me clumsily out the door.

"You okay?" He mumbled, coming after me before shutting the door.

"Am I fookin okay? Look at you, you're bleeding all over the place!" I just about shouted, as we started on our way to the car.

With a breathy sigh Mark pulled his shirt off and balled it up, holding it to his face. "Just get in, okay?" He said, muffled.

"Oh, no. I'm drivin'. You make sure you're okay." Plucking the keys out of Marks free hand, I unlocked the car and tossed my bag in the back. Mark, probably not pushing to argue, slipped in the passenger seat.

Driving off, I got a sudden wash of emotions. _I was leaving, I was getting away from him_. It was a breathtaking thought. I owed it to Mark, the silent man next to me as we drove. Suddenly, the air felt lighter. I took a deep breath, feeling like it was the first good breath of air I've had since a year ago.

By the time we got back to Marks, Ryan and Matt were home. We got inside, and they immediately jumped up in concern.

"What the hell happened to you two? " Ryan blurted, looking between my black eye and Mark with a bloody t shirt to his face.

While I scuttled to the kitchen to get the first aid kit, I heard Mark calmly explain what happened. The confronting me about helping, the going for my things, the fight. Before I knew it Ryan and Matt both caught me in a hug as I came back out to the front room, where everyone was.

"I'm glad you finally got out of that, Jack."

"Our home is yours for as long as you need it."

I smiled softly, hidden by their arms. "Thanks guys."

  
  
I finally got to Mark when they both left to their own work, editing and such. I had plopped Mark down in the kitchen, so I could clean is face. Really, it was the least I could do. I owe him my life, quite literally the way things were going.

In my Peripheral vision I noticed him state as I made a face at the cut below his cheek. His nose had been bleeding too, though it seemed fine.

"Jack."

I ignored him, and plucked two of the thin plasters from the first aid case.

"Jack," he repeated, this time his hand reaching out to capture my attention. I looked back to him and paused, seeing blood pool in the small ridge the cut made. Dabbing it again with alcohol, I went back to bandaging it closed the best I could.

"Yeah?" I replied, my eyes going from the cut to the ever so close eyes of his.

"I'm happy you're safe," he mumbled, a hand going through his hair.

I gave him a nod, as I pressed down each side of the plaster to help it stick. "Thank you." I replied quieter, keeping my eyes down now that he was fixed.

"I really don't know if I could have gone much longer seeing you like that. Hurt.. I hated it." He pulled me into him, his good cheek pressing against my stomach.   
Hesitantly at the new type of touch, I set my arms around his shoulders and cradled his head to return it.  "I never want to see you like that again. It's probably the last thing you want to hear but Jackaboy, I've liked you for a while and I had to do something about it. I-I.. had to save you."

My heart was hit with pangs of a new feeling, something that made my stomach do a sloppy flip. I didn't have words, I could only tighten my hold on him.

"You're never getting hurt again, I'll make sure of it. No matter what happens after.. After this. I promise."

I did another flip, this time, my heart. I could only table my fingers in his dark hair.

"Thank you," I mumbled out, nothing else could suffice. I needed that, I needed someone to help me. Mark was always here and.. And I was too blind to see it. Trapped in the dark for too long. Now Mark was all I could see, now _he_ was out of my life even just for the moment, I could finally see the light.


	17. The Frat Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, college. Frat parties, beer pong, and underlying feelings for the hottest guy in school. Forget the beer, Mark only joins his friends to get a glimpse of his crush. Some overly popular song and a dip in the pool later, Mark finds himself in a dream-like situation. || It was very tempting to tack a 'And that's how I met your father' line at the end. Thanks to the lovely girly-boi-writes for requesting some College au.

I rubbed my palms into my eyes, tired from a long day of classes and study sessions at the library. The last thing I needed was to go to some frat party my roommate suggested.

"You don't get out enough, have you ever even been in a party?" He said, getting ready.

"Not a college party, no. I don't want to, anyway." I replied.

"Oh come on."

"Wade," I groaned, flopping on the bed as my roommate slipped on his shoes.

"Jack will be there," he grinned, as my eyes snapped over at my best friend.

Wade chuckled. "See, now you wanna go. Meet me and Bob downstairs."

I didn't move as Wade left the room. Jack was pretty popular, of course he would be at some frat party. Exchange student, went from awkward to most liked student here.

And I was no less. Of course, I didn't like him for how much he could drink or how good of a beer pong player he was.

I had two classes with him, numeral analysis and advanced Physics. Both topics I knew Jack sucked at, because I had watched him from across the room, blatantly struggling with the long equations.

"Coming, Mark?" I heard from downstairs.

 _You know what? Fuck it._ I stood, slipped on my shoes again, and jogged down stairs.

"Ah fuck it." I smiled, as Wade and Bob caught sight of me.

 

The party was.. Not my kind of party. I didn't expect it to be, really. I expected the loud, obnoxious rap song booming through the house, booze on every surface--spilled or in red solo cups-- dancing bodies littering the rooms.

And yes, I caught sight of Jack. Littered with other drunk populars around him. I had no chance to approach him, not like I would anyway.

He looked gorgeous though, I couldn't help thinking that. His hair was short and cute as always, his smile was contagious,  his eyes were breathtaking-- no one could match up to him. As far as crushes go, he's my first serious one.

There's a fault in everyone's code though, and he was no different. Heard through rumors he was supposedly self centered, stuck up, and a huge ass. I guess you couldn't have the prettiest face and an award winning personality all together.

Shaking him from my mind I glanced at Wade as he handed me a drink. He knew I couldn't drink, but I took it anyway to carry like an accessory. I planned to stick to my friends like glue, but fate had other plans. Some really popular song came on, and it seemed like the whole party bum rushed to the living room area where the speakers were. Lots of shouting and elbows to the side later, and I was separated from them.

Well, great. I'm here at a party that I don't want to be at, unable to be with the friends I came here to be with. I’m tempted to leave now.  
Instead, I scouted out the closer rooms, and made it to the kitchen. Still, plenty of people cluttered the halls of the frat house, but at least it was less claustrophobic now.

Setting down the cup of beer, I turned right into someone's chest, followed by a heavy breath a smoke released into my face.   
"Hey bro," said a relaxed tone. I meanwhile stepped away to cough. "Careful, yeah?"

With a little nod, I let the fuzzy haired guy who blew smoke into my face and a number of others pass me, a blunt being passed around between them.

_No, thank you._

Fleeing, I slid the kitchen door open and stepped out into the back patio. Graciously deserted, I took a deep breath.

In front of me was a handful of patio chairs and a bonfire pot, and beyond that was a glittery blue pool. Patches of grass sat in both sides, leading to the side gates.   
I took another deep breath. The cool air was nice, I pleasant change from the stuffy, hot air inside. I'm not having fun. I got a glimpse of Jack, I can leave on home no problem. Maybe I should just walk home, there was no point in staying.

"Cool night tonight, eh?" My eyes snapped to the right of the pool, spotting Jack. He had no drink, his hands were shoved in his pockets. "You're that Mark guy, right?"

I cleared my throat, sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, that's me."

"I think I have yeh in my physics class, right?" He asked, walking over to me.

"And numeral analysis, but who's counting."

I earned a pleasant chuckle from then irishman. He had stopped just before stepping up on the patio, before he turned back to the pool.

"Yeh, the two classes I absolutely eat ass in." He turned to wave me over. "I'm uh, Jack by the way. Come join me?"

Before I knew it, Jack had rolled up his pants and slipped off his shoes. I jumped to step forward, doing the same as he sat down to dangle his legs in the pool.   
"Nice to meet you." I felt like 'I know' would be a little too stalker-ish sounding. “Why aren’t you back at the party?”

Joining him, I watched him run a hand over his short hair, clashing against my shoulder length. “Too stuffy. My friends are either drunk or high off their arses, I got sick of it. What about you?”

“My roommate dragged me here, and they got lost in the crowd. I’m seeking refuge out here.” He smiled lightly, before leaning back. 

“Maybe I’m just stressed abou’ it, I’m failing those two classes. Maths always lost me.”

"Then why are you taking them?"

"I need the credits." He looked over to me, beside him. "What about you?"

"Well, my major is Engineering and I'm shooting for a minor in physics, so  I guess you can say I'm pretty good at it. I bet I could tutor you, if you’d want to.”

He blinked a little at me before letting out a laugh. "That's pretty nerdy."

And, there it is. It was a small comment, but easily reflected his personality. I guess they weren't rumors anymore--

"I like it. I mean, I’d like to study and all with you." He followed up with his gorgeous smile, before standing up. Meanwhile my cheeks turned pink.

"I'm jumping in. Wanna join?"

He began stripping, which sent my heart in overdrive. First his shirt then his jeans, he was left in a pair of boxers.

"I-uh, it's pretty cold though, so.."

"Oh come on." He chuckled, before backing up and cannon balling into the deep end. I yanked my feet from the water and shielded myself from the waves he made.

"I dare yeh, Mark!" He shouted, his after he surfaced. "I dare yeh to join me!"

"It's freezing, isn't it?" I commented, watching him push water from his face.

"It's.. Refreshing."

I let out a laugh, before deciding to join. Why not? When else will I get to swim in my boxers with the most attractive man at uni?

Shyly, at first, I slipped my shirt off and shimmied out of my jeans. Oh, I was gunna regret this later. Jumping into a pool in the middle of November was not on my to do list.

"C'mon," Jack pushed. "You've gotten this far."

Rolling my eyes, I stepped back. Alright fine, you do live once, so might as well--

I jumped in, immediately being swamped with one word, cold.  I kicked my feet and came to the surface, letting out a gasp of surprise. I pushed my thick hair from my face and suddenly realized how close I surfaced to Jack.

He didn't seem to mind, though. "Refreshing, eh?"

"It's fucking freezing." I shivered, as the Irishman laughed.

"Yeah well, what's the fun in staying on dry land?" he gave me a little splash.

“Well there's the fact that it's dry, the fact that it's warm on dry land, and that I might get hypothermia from your antics--"

I was caught off by something completely unexpected. Soft, gentle lips pressed against mine.

_Jack was kissing me._

 He had a hand on my chest, to steady our bodies as we did so. I let my eyes close, enjoying the moment I've only had in my dreams. Though, there we weren't  in a freezing pool.

It ended just as quick as it started though, my eyes fluttering open to see Jack red faced with his arms tucked into his chest. "S-sorry, I just.. Was trying somethin'.." He explained awkwardly, as he floated away from me.

My heart leaped in my chest. He meant it. He actually meant it. It was my turn to turn pink, before I got the overwhelming feeling to do one thing.

Floating closer to the blushing Irishman, I reached out and cupped his cheeks, before crashing my lips on his.

And like that fireworks burst in my chest, as he wrapped his arms around me to complete the embrace. Even though the pool was unbelievably cold, a warmness spread between us as our chests touched. One kiss turned to another and it seemed that neither of us minded a bit. He tasted slightly of cheap beer, not enough to give away that he was wasted, maybe just enough to say he had a few gulps just to be social. Honestly, if he wanted to get drunk he wouldn't be out here kissing me.

  
  
After parting and noticing how blue our lips had gotten-- from the cold water, not each other's lips-- we decided to clamor out and find towels. Finding an outdoor storage box of extra ones, we stood under the patio and dried.

"So, what does this make us?" Jack asked suddenly, quiet so I had to strain to hear. He had dried for the most part off and returned to wrapping the towel around his shoulders.

"What do you want this to be?" I asked, matching his tone.

He awkwardly stepped side to side. "More than friends? Though we kinda bypassed the friends part."

I let out a little laugh. "Regardless, I'd like that."

A smile spread on his face, and I easily matched it. I reached out and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him happily into my side. That's how I felt, happy. Ecstatic. Hopefully, this was the start of something perfect.


	18. Baby Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a tendency to think the worst of every situation, and finding out he was pregnant was no different. He has to tell Mark but.. what will he think? Hopefully cute nerd jokes can ease Jacks stress. Enter now, player 3! || Eight hours of trying to write this thing, and here we are. I was gonna have a steamy sex scene and everything, but my writing skills noped out. I'm kinda happy with what I made it though, it doesn't need a sex scene. Thank you to hellojustaseptiplierfan for requesting! I was gonna do some babies stuff soon, so its a prefect way to introduce it :D

Today, was a nervous one.

A few weeks ago, I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach so found my pregnancy tests, and used every one in the box. I couldn't believe it, each little strip was pink, as if it was glowing on the bathroom counter.

First, were the tears. Not sure if it was  the surprise and the gut wrenching reality that hit hard, or the thought of being _a father_. Being a father with Mark. It would seal the long waited deal of marriage, it would mean we'd  raise a family together. _A family._

Oh, what would Mark think?

That fear probably brought the tears too. What if he didn't want a child now? What if he was disgusted in me? _What if he left me over this?_

That day he caught that something had to be wrong. I saw it in his eyes. He'd leave to go record at the Grump Space, his office and spend an extra five minutes embracing me, kissing me, making sure I was loved. Sure I accepted it but, I couldn't help but to think it'd change if he knew.

The truth ate at me for a week. I had to wait for the perfect time to mention it. I had everything ready, in a cute little box.

"You okay?" Mark asked, as he got ready to leave. I couldn't help it, I was antsy.

"M'fine. Got a big day of recording is all." I replied, sipping my second cup of coffee.

He gave me a look, before grabbing his keys and leaning in.

"If you say so, jackaboy." He then pecked my cheek, then caught my lips. "Love you."

"Love yeh too." I smiled, as he left. 

  
  
The rest of the day, was stressful. My stomach was a mix of nervousness and excitement. I recorded a handful of videos, unable to keep the secret from the fans for too much longer. I didn't say anything directly, just mentioned how nervous I was for some news I was going to share with Mark.

By the time he drove into the driveway, I had finished recording and was nervously pacing in the kitchen. The door clicked, and Mark was home.

"Hey I'm home, I--" he caught sight of me as I hovered in the kitchen. He set down his things  and his eyes returned to me. "What's the matter?"

I bit my lip, hiding a smile. "I uh, I've been wanting to share something with you, but jus' didn't know how to say it. Didn't know how you'd react, either, but.." I pushed the box to him. "Before I ramble on too much."

Mark was blatantly concerned. His eyes focused on me, before he fiddled with the box.

Inside, was a pair of babies shoes, a controller, and a bib with the words 'Enter, player 3' ironed on it.

Mark was silent for a moment, before he let out a breath of air and a little laugh.

"A-a baby? _That's_ what you've been acting all weird about?"

I shrugged, my breath caught in my throat. "I'm sorry, just I didn't.. I just needed a few days to take it in myself."

A grin spread across his face, as he kept his eyes on the box. "You're sure?"

I pulled one of the tests from my back pocket and set it on the table. It was bright pink, saying positive.

A laugh came from his lips, and suddenly I was surrounded by his embrace. "Oh baby.. We're having a baby!"

A sob came from my lips as I pressed my face into his neck. He pulled away, cupping my cheeks.

"I just.." I looked away, blinking away the tears. "You know me, thinkin' the worst outcome in the best of situations. I just.. I'm glad I got this one." He smiled heartwarmingly, and his lips were on mine. I melted into his kiss, happy tears staining my cheeks. With a flick of his thumbs they were gone, before he pulled me in close. It was perfect, it was just how I wanted it to go.

After a moment, he pulled away. Love was in his eyes, a grin was spread in his face. "Jack, I love you like crazy. I wouldn't want anything less."

"Oh Mark.." With a stupid smile on my face, I kissed him again and let him pull me close. I then nuzzled my face into his neck, just wanting to feel him here, in his embrace. "I can't wait. I can't wait to do this with you." I mumbled, just for him to hear. Things were going to change. I knew that. But ifs for the better, for each other. And I couldn't more happy.

"I can't either. It's.. It's a dream come true."


	19. Baby Surprise [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack got over one bump, Telling Mark. Now, it was the fans turn. Anxiety rises again, only to be quieted by his loving boyfriend and the sweet messages from fans. Before they know it though, Sweet messages aren't the only thing they got. || I had to do a part two! Thank you to Post_U_Later for requesting this, I thought it was extremely cute. My requests are always open!

"Are yeh sure, Mark? What if-" Mark turned to his pregnant boyfriend and grabbed his cheeks gently, stopping him from continuing. Since Mark brought it up, that they should tell the fans before it starts showing, Jack has been high strung with anxiety about what they'd think. Male pregnancy wasn't a 100% accepted thing like a lot of things, but Mark was confident that the people who cared would accept them with open arms. Hell, when he called his mom to let her know, she went ballistic, in the best possible way. News spread in the family, Marks then Jacks, and both were buzzing with positivity.

Now the other family, was a bit different. The fans. But under Mark's philosophy only people who accepted them as who they are belonged in both their communities. Mark gave the same speech to Jack when they decided to announce that they were dating.

"Honey, they'll love you. They'll love the fact that we're going to have a baby and whoever don't, don't belong in our communities. Jack, please stop worrying. I promise everything will go right."

Jack stared into his lover's eyes and nodded into his palms, comforted at his touch.

He knew how Mark saw things. He wasn't as fragile, to say the least, and simple, meaningful philosophies helped push him forward. Jack would love to be inspired by quotes and sayings but.. It never had a lasting effect. Mark’s lovely brown eyes, gentle touch, and calming voice did.

With thoughts roaming his mind he continued to follow Mark as he went to set up the filming room. Jack snagged both their personal desk chairs and sat them next to each other in front of the camera.

"Ready?" Mark looked to him from behind the camera, as he went to focus it.

"As I'll ever be." Jack replied, sitting down so Mark can focus on him. Jack folded his hands together to keep them still.

Mark gave him a reassuring smile and came around to sit with him. Setting a hand over Jack’s, he started his intro.

"Hello everybody! Today's a vlog day, and we have a very important news to share with you," Mark started, glancing at Jack. "Now you guys know I try to share as much as I can with you guys with also keeping a portion of my life private, but I feel like in the long run, you'll hear more about it then you have been with Chica." Jack let out a little laugh, biting his lip. "So now, before you smarty-shmoo-smarty-pants figure it out, we have an announcement." Mark looked to Jack again. His heart leaping into his throat, he met eyes with Mark then the camera.

"I'm pregnant," Jack finished, a uncontrollable grin spreading on his face. God, the fans better be happy, because I sure am, Jack suddenly thought. He felt a peck on the cheek from Mark, as he wrapped an arm around him.

"Yes! We'll have a little monster running around eventually, and honestly guys, I really can't wait. This new step with Jack--" he earned a loving squeeze from Mark, as he spoke. "--it's going to be a great one. Things will be unexpected, things can change in the dot, but really I couldn't have asked for better. I'm really happy just seeing what's ahead of us in the future, I can only imagine how happy I'll be when we get there."

"Aw, Mark," Jack blushed, letting out an embarrassed laugh as his cheeks and ears turned red on camera. He turned to hide part of his face in Mark's shoulder, making Mark laugh more heartedly then the little giggles Jack emitted. Mark's arm tightened, before he set his head on Jack's.

Knowing he'd just jump cut it later, he paused his little speech and all and focused on his lover.

"You okay?"

"M'fine just.. I love you too much to bare it sometimes. " knowing he'd better jump cut it, he pulled away from Mark's shoulder and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Mark’s other hand set on his cheek, as he felt Mark smile into his lips.

Going back to the video, the closed off and got an identical one for Jack's channel. This time, with minimal emotional pauses to edit out later. After putting the videos in both their computers, They both got them up in time for the second video of the day.

Mark, then decided to let the comments brew a little. Returning to some other editing for other videos, it wasn't till he heard Jack sniffling behind him when he stopped his work.

"Jack?" Mark called, before he looked around to him, tears welling in his eyes. All the while though, a smile was in his face.

Mark walked over and started reading over his shoulder. "I know you told me just this and all but.. I can't help to be amazed and proud of our communities bein' so supportive."

Mark smiled, reading through all the sweet, excited comments. _'Their Instagram's will be just the little bab and well love every second of it,'_  said one. _'I'm happy you two are happy!'_ , _'I knew Mark was the top.'_ , _'Jack looks so nervous, why? They're gonna be great dads!'_ , and _'I'm scREAMING I'm so happy that this is happening'_ were a handful of others.

"See, nothing to worry about. I told you it'd be fine." Wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders he leaned on him and placed kisses at his neck and cheek. Wiping at his eyes, Jack leaned back on Mark.

* * *

 

A week after they posted their videos, they started getting calls. The post office was unhappy, both their P. O. Boxes were overflowing with packages, so much that they had to stop by and grab what was there daily.

They really shouldn't have been surprised by the contents of the packages. Baby supplies like toys, bibs, and rattles, some even with their Sam and Tim mascots printed on them. Talking about, there were stuffed animals that were made and bought, along with another flood of septic eyes made from fans.

Besides that there were hundreds of letters that held sweet messages and congrats about the news. A lot of them had name suggestions, too.

Jack was in a fit of giggles as they went through it, making a unboxing/thank you video about it. They both sat on the floor, huge piles of unopened packages, letters, and a growing pile of opened presents sitting in front of them.

"It's too much," Jack laughed lightly. "We don't need all 17 packs of bibs, or all of these toys."

"How about we donate them? We'll keep the fan made stuff and what we do need, and the rest we can donate to St. Jude or something."

So, that's what they did. In one box, they put things they planned to keep, things that they needed. In the other they put all the things that they wanted to donate. And they made a video about that too, so they could announce that they have plenty of supplies now and that they shouldn't send more, and instead donate to St. Jude if you already bought them supplies.

Jack manned the camera, Mark already getting protective about how much he was carrying and just about everything else. Even if Jack wasn't showing much at all yet, to Mark he was already fragile. Though it kinda bugged Jack that he was the one being babied, he sat back and did what he did best, and talked to the camera. He said thank you about a million times, over-explaining how grateful he and Mark were for everyone supporting them. How it was so unnecessary but oh so sweet of them to send them supplies.

Jack took a breath as he relaxed for the first time in the week, the camera now shut off and in his bag. He watched Mark emerge from the hospital lobby. A smile came to Jack's face, hurting his cheeks from how often he was smiling that day. Things would be okay, and somehow he finally knew it.


	20. Safe And Sound [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks free, free from his previous abusive relationship, and he couldn't feel more liberated. He couldn't feel more broken, either, but now it was time to rebuild. Unable to give himself time to heal before returning to Youtube, he makes a video explaining what happened. || Whoo! Poppin' out these part two's like a boss! Thank you to the lovely Post_U_Later for giving the idea of a part two! Without them I probably wouldn't have made a second part.

Jack was afraid of a lot of things. Leaving. Rejection. Losing what was valuable to him like friends and family. _Him._

But at this moment, nothing beat the daunting camera in front of him.

He took a break from YouTube for the first time. Explained on Twitter that he had to deal with things and take a break for himself. And he did, for about two days before caving and wanting to come back. He was a workaholic, binge watching some recommended shows and sleeping in  didn't feel right, not at the slightest. Other than to do basic stuff like scroll through tumblr or twitter, he barely touched his computer. Unknowingly, Mark, Ryan, and Matt all went and got the last handful of stuff for him which included his priceless computer and rest of his recording gear. He could go back to recording, but..

Jack had went with Mark to the Grump Space, mostly for a change of location and to visit with friends. Of course, everyone sympathized and was glad Jack was out of a relationship like that. Mentioning that he wanted to go back to recording, he accepted to do a handful of one offs that would air starting next week. Suzy even offered to cover up his black eye for him so he could let it heal and not have fans worrying.

Jack, declined. No, he needed to do this. It was something that affected every aspect of his life, he needed to share this with his community when he can. Spread awareness. Maybe give someone the confidence to get help if they're where he was.

He wasn't gonna do that by covering up the tender bruise.

So he sat here, staring at the lense, trying to find his words. Mark was downstairs and outside with Chica, and Ryan and Matt were off elsewhere in the house doing their own thing. The computer room that they set up was vacant, the blue and black sound cushions the only thing between him and them.

Jack leaned forward and turned the camera on, seeing himself on the little screen. He sunk more into his hoodie as his eye sat vibrant even on the little screen.   
Moving his eyes to the camera, he rose his arms to do his high five.

"Good mornin' to ye laddies! And uh, as you see, I have a black eye." He could imagine it in his head, the cute little background music he usually puts in his vlogs halting before continuing. "Don't worry, please. I'm okay, I promise all of you that I am. "

He let out a breath of air. "I'm just gunna be front with it, I was in an abusive relationship, and with the incredibly kind help from Mark and the guys, I was able to get away from it." Pulling his sleeves up a bit, he showed the camera. "Obviously a little late but.. I'm still happy I did it. I had been bruises of his fingertips and cigarette burns for the last year, and finally it's over. Seeing me hurt with no way to hide it, broke me as much as it did Mark." Rolling his sleeve back down, he let out a breath of air. "I didn't know I was able to get help. It feels awful-- knowing you're stuck in a Stockholm syndrome kind of situation where you know you should just leave, that you shouldn't just trust that they'll stop. Mark saved me from that loop an' I owe him my life, quite literally." Suddenly, he felt tears spring in his eyes. He really owed Mark everything. Who knows where that relationship would go if Mark never stepped in. Wiping at his eyes, he decided just to cut all this out and calm himself down.

As Jack poured his heart out and began to tear up, Mark poked his head in and watched the man he loved for years let go. He let the tears go, he let all the wet sobs go, as everything really sunk in. How harmful his relationship was, how safe he was now, how he could do anything he wants with his life now. Mark quietly walked in, and shut off the camera before setting a hand on Jack’s back, ready to rub circles to calm him down. Jacks snapped up at him and began furiously wiping his eyes, disregarding the bruise underneath one.

"Sorry, just.."

Mark shushed him, moving to pull his hands away from his eyes. Jack looked at Mark pitifully, his eyes already red and puffy.

"It's alright, you're alright." Marks soft voice soothed Jack, enough to get him to nod his head.

"Thank you," Jack then mumbled, looking down and away from Marks gentle brown eyes. "I owe you so much--"

"Jack, you don't owe me anything. I'm happy just seeing you happy, and helping get rid of him I knew would bring your genuine happiness back."

That's when Jack realized Mark was more than just his best friend. Just.. More. He was there for him when he needed it the most and he would be there forever if that that's what Jack wanted. He realized that he didn't want to leave his kind touch-- something that he hasn't gotten for the last year, at least. It was so foreign, so strange, but such a great change of pace. Gentle, kind, caring. How could have Jack's eyes glanced over him for this long?

When Jack had gotten a hold on himself, he wiped his eyes properly with tissue and let Mark leave so he could do his outro. Still snuffly and puffy eyed, he closed off his speech.

"I want yeh all to know that you can change your lives. You don't have to be in a bad relationship like I was to apply it to your life, if what you're living isn't healthy or is simply not what you want it to be, change it. Just in case, I'll leave some links in the description to where you could get help." Taking a deep breath, he put up a smile, a genuine smile up. "I just wanted to say, I'm okay guys. I'm finally okay. Well before I ramble on too much, thank you guys so much for watching this video, if you liked it, punch the like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around." Making hand motions in the air, he gave himself sound effects. "But thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes, in the next video!"

* * *

 

That night, Jack couldn't sleep. His thoughts were surrounding him and we're almost suffocating him in the dark. Sitting up, he felt like he knew what he needed.

Slipping out of bed, Jack slipped down the hall to the door with a fan made trademark 'M' for Markiplier. Light slipped from under the door, telling Jack that he was still awake. He gave the door a few soft knocks, before clicking the door open.

Mark was in bed, the bedside light the only thing casting soft orange light around his quaint room. He had a laptop in his lap, the familiar editing program on the screen. Slipping the headphones off, the pink haired man looked up to Jack concernedly.

"Yeah Jack?" He spoke first, as Jack for the moment stood awkwardly.

"I well.. I can't sleep. I probably won't regardless but.. Would it be okay if I laid with you?" While Jack continued to stand at the door awkwardly, wondering if his question was too much for the American, Marks expression softened.

"Of course," he replied, giving Jack a little smile. "Plenty room for two."

With that, Jack walked over and wiggled underneath the blankets before resting his cheek on Mark's side, while still leaving him enough arm space to continue editing. They both got comfortable, and Mark continued working on a compilation video. Jack simply took the comfort of another person, someone else who he trusted entirely, and let himself relax as he pensively watched Mark work. His thoughts--now back but much more manageable--didn't suffocate him anymore. With having Mark here, it was much nicer than getting lost in the darkness of the spare bedroom. Maybe he was relying on Mark more than he should, but he had an inkling of a feeling that Mark didn't mind too much. Hopefully, things will rebuild soon. Hopefully, he wouldn't need to lean on someone for mental support. Maybe, one day he won't need to think these thoughts before climbing into bed next to his best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abusive Relationship Help>> http://www.loveisrespect.org/for-yourself/contact-us/  
> DBSA Hotlines>> http://www.dbsalliance.org/site/PageServer?pagename=urgent_crisis_hotline
> 
> Please, if you need help please get it, no matter what situation it is. The first step is always reaching out.


	21. Broken In For A Broken Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-prison!AU. Mark wakes up to Jack, freaked out by a noise downstairs. Upon investigation, he meets someone trying to steal their electronics. Mark protects his family. || This is really random and short. I'm currently writing the last chapter to Renegades and I needed to step back and get my head in a different space, so I've been writing some egobang/egobangiplier as of lately, and this. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SOME BACKSTORY, CHECK OUT MY BEAUTIFUL CHILD RENEGADES, A PRISON AU FIC. ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/5175341 )

The usually dead asleep figure next to me stirred, before pushing my shoulder to wake me up. I peeked an eye open at my Irishman, seeing his cheek glow in the darkness from the natural light from out the window. He was staring at the door.

"What was that?" He asked, panicked, before shoving me lightly again.

I groggily sat up and looked to the door, seeing the jacket rack we hung on the back of our door.

"What was what?" I asked, before he shushed me.

Downstairs, what sounded like a desk chair rolling on hardwood came from the office.

"Shit," My heart kept in my throat before I hopped out of bed, my mind suddenly cleared and awake as adrenaline kicked in. There was an intruder in the house.

Next to the door was the bat, we used when we heard strange noises in the night or were just too freaked from a horror movie or a game. Snagging it, I looked back to Jack.  
"Stay up here okay?  I'll be back." I opened the door and peeked down the hall, seeing Sam's bedroom down the hall, his door closed.

I made a quick detour to him, peeking in seeing he and his room was untouched. He was still fast asleep in bed, his fawn hair tousled all over the pace as he slept. I left it that way, before jogging to the stairs. Thankfully wearing socks, whoever was downstairs didn't hear me as I continued.

I first noticed that the glass door to the backyard was slid open. Nothing broken, besides the lock. the lock flip was mangled on the cement patio outside the door. I rounded the corner from the stairs into the kitchen, then peeked to the door to our office.

There was a dark figure there, trying to quietly unplug all the wires to our computers. Half of the shelf of games seemed to already be in the duffle bag beside him.  
"Hey, what the hell," I said, knowing perfectly well what he was doing. He froze, jumping when I broke the silence. I flicked the lights on and held out the bat, blocking him from darting past me.

"Hey man, I won't take anything, you caught me-" The guy raised his hands defensively, before throwing a punch right at me.

It landed, bust so did I. I was still disoriented as I swung the bat, landing it firmly at his knee. It had to have shattered the kneecap. He fell to the ground and yelled in pain, before I heard Jack stumble down the stairs.

The guy won't be able to move, let alone escape any time soon so I turned from him and saw Jack round the corner to see what happened. I felt at my nose, thankful that it wasn't broken. It was still bleeding, though. I dropped the bat as Jack approached.

He looked over my shoulder and saw the guy holding his knee gingerly, on the floor, making no move to escape.

"You okay?" Jack then moved his attention to me, setting a cool hand on my cheek.

"Fine, it's just one punch. How about we call 911 for this guy?" I replied, before stepping away from both of them to rip a paper towel off the roll, to catch the blood instead of my hand.

Jack called, as I heard little footfalls come down the stairs. I peeked around the corner to see the little five year old make his way down stairs.

“Daddy?” He asked groggily, seeing me. I stepped up the stairs and picked him up with my free arm, holding him to my side.

“Sorry we woke you up buddy.”

“What happened?” The burglar groaned audibly from the now closed office door. “What as that?”

I sighed softly, peeking at Jack who was mostly busy telling the person on the phone our address. “A bad guy came in and wanted to steal our things. Daddy was able to stop him though, so now we’re gonna call the cops to take him away.”

Sam nodded, dipping his head to my chest to see his other Daddy from under the pans hanging. Jack noticed, giving him a reassuring smile before hanging up.

“Yeah Sammy, everythings fine now.” Jack rounded the island and ruffled his hair slightly. Sam leaned into the touch, finding comfort from it.

“If you say so Daddy.”

The rest of the night was long. The sudden rush of adrenaline had left and now I was left tired and hoping this would be over soon. The cops had arrived, and while they talked to us, paramedics got the burglar onto a gurney and out of the house. Somewhere between bouncing Sam lightly, like a habit, and telling the cop talking to them the same information yet, Sam had fallen asleep on Mark's shoulder.

When the cop finished talking to us, I took Sam upstairs and tucked in back into bed. He woke up enough to groggily ask for his stuffed animal, then preceded to fall right back asleep. I then went to return to bed, but there was no Jack to beat me there.

I returned downstairs to find him silently plugging the computers back in before pulling our games from the bag. I walked in and set my hands on his shoulders before running them down to his waist as he put a handful of pc games on the shelf.

Jack sighed, relaxing into my touch. "For a moment I thought it was someone who was after me n’ Sam when I was in the business. Or maybe a rogue cop breakin’ in." He explained quietly, before letting me turn him around.

"You’re always so paranoid. We’ll be okay. We’re as far as we can get from that life. Now there's both of us to watch out for Sam, and now you have me watching out for you."  
He nodded softly, before setting his face into my neck, wrapping his arms around me as I did him.

"Let's get to bed. " I pecked his head before I pulled away to take his hand, pulling him from the office and upstairs.


	22. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack loved the rain, he grew up in it, back in Ireland. But when you add harsh winds and loud thunder that makes his chest hurt, it reduces him to an anxious pile in a mountain of blankets. Mark, seems to be his only cure. || I re-watched Ouran Host Club, specifically the episode were Hikaru finds Haruhi hiding, afraid of the thunder. So, I got the idea for this. Honestly though I don't think Jack would have storm anxiety, and neither would Mark. (I needed to post something though so shh just enjoy it. Its also pretty short.)

Jack quivered as he peeked out the window. The wind had picked up, to the point where the palm trees in the yard over were leaning with it anxiously. Though, Jack seemed to be the only one really anxious.

Jack, to put it simply, didn't like storms. Casual rains were common back home in Ireland but the rain, wind, thunder and lightning, it was all too much for him. The thunder made his chest hurt, the lighting and the wind made him worry. After all, his boyfriend was still at work, and had to drive home through it all.

Meanwhile Mark watched as rain began to join the bad winds. LA was due for a storm, and in the middle of winter it decided to hit. He wouldn't be surprised if it turned to snow soon.

There were only a handful of people left at the Grump HQ, Arin and Suzy had left a bit early, because they had the longer drive. The few interns were gone as well. Barry had editing, and so did Kevin. Danny was only here because Barry was his ride. Brian was only here because Danny was.

Mark would love to go home early, but he had work to finish too. If he hurried, he could make it back home to Jack. Leaving the rain splattered window he returned to his personal office.

It was a good two hours before Mark willed himself enough to put down work for the day. Packing up, he got a status update from Barry before them three left, it was just beginning to really storm. Thick grey clouds rolled in and brought heavy rain, and thunder from Thor himself, it seemed. 

Walking out, he noticed Kevin tossing a blanket  over the couch. 

"You don't seem to be going anywhere," Mark commented, slipping on his 'emergency' jacket. It was sunny as normal just that morning.

Kevin gave him a smile. "I don't like driving in rain, I think I'll just camp out here instead of going out to the swirling, wet, cyclone of doom." He commented, pulling his hoodie sleeves down. 

Mark let out a laugh. "Well good luck, Buddy."

"See ya, Mark. Say hi to Jack for me." Kevin waved before plopping down in his desk chair again. 

"Will do. Night, Kevin."

Back home, Jack was worried. With what seemed like hell raging outside, he had bunkered up in the small living room of their small home. He pulled out all the stops, meaning he dragged a plethora of blankets and pillows to the fold out couch and made a nest, before flipping on the first thing he saw on Netflix to blast, hopefully to help drown out the sound of thunder.

It didn't work though. It's like he felt it more then just heard it, it echoed in his chest cavity and made it ache ever so slightly. Was he breathing? It didn't feel like it. Jack started taking deeper breaths, wrapping the thick blankets around him tighter. He looked down and noticed Chica sound asleep under the coffee table. She seemed to unfazed by the thunder.

He didn't even hear Mark pull up. Jack jumped out of his skin when the door clicked open, only to reveal a wet man who was making noises to signify he was cold. Jack didn't think Mark noticed him when he darted upstairs, probably for dry clothes. 

Jack just laid his head back and waited for him. He didn't feel good enough to call out for him. The staircase pointed towards his nest, Mark was just making a beeline for him.   
And he was right. Mark came down, hair tossed as if it was quickly dried with a towel, jeans switched for a warm pair of sweats. 

"Jackaboy?" Now, Mark spotted Jack in the middle of the mountain of blankets. "Whatcha up to?"

"Jus' waiting for you." Jack replied, watching as Mark wiggled his way under all the blankets to pull Jack into his lap. Jack let him, finding comfort in Marks cool fingers at his waist.

"Is your chest feeling okay?" Mark knew the drill.

Jack’s lack of answer said it all. Mark rubbed at his lover's chest lightly, holding him protectively. Not that it stopped the ache in his chest but to Jack his comforting touch did help. This wasn't the first storm to hit LA since Jack moved out here, so it wasn't the first time Mark found Jack hyperventilating and panicking. It scared mark, seeing Jack like that. Thankfully, after a few storms Jack was able to bunker down if Mark wasn’t home. 

Thunder crackled above them. It was louder than it had been, making Jack jump slightly at the sound. Usually, the hyper Irishman wasn't so jumpy.

"Hey, you're okay," Mark reassured, moving his hand on Jack’s chest to cup the side of his face, before Jack hid into Mark's neck.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Jack was comfortably curled up in Mark's lap, making so when the Thunder passed and it was just rain, he was able to doze off quite easily. Mark barely noticed as he watched what Jack had put on, mindlessly playing with the short hair where he had been cupping his head. 

Once Jack began to snore Mark couldn't help but to let out a little chuckle under his breath. Slowly leaning forwards the table so he wouldn't wake his Boyfriend, he got the remote and turned things off before wiggling his arms under Jack to lift him. Doing so, he made his way upstairs to their bedroom. After setting his sleeping Irishman, Mark crawled in beside him, the only sound now was the light patter of rain and the love of his life breathing next to him.


	23. The Best Present Of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face” || Late Christmas edition! I have another of half written Christmas-y thinks that I'll slowly continue posting. I like this one though, I really do. I hope you do too! I'm always open for submissions and requests xD

It was early in the morning, light barely peering out from the windows. Jack was snoring, dead to the world as I rolled over and wrapped an arm around his warm body. Running my hands over the soft patch of hair at his happy trail, I started pecking softly at his neck. Jack started to stir, wiggling softly as he stretched out. 

“Goodmorning baby.” I spoke softly, between kisses at the nape of his neck. I felt him vibrate slightly, as he laughed lightly. Rolling back into me, he wiggled his way to face me. My smile grew as I saw him lazily smile at me. He had a soft, sleepy look in his eyes as he met my lips with his. 

“Goodmornin’,” He replied blissfully, wrapping his arms around me back.

“Merry Christmas.”

His eyes widened a little, before letting out another cute laugh. I loved those little laughs. “Oh yeah, Christmas. We’re up pretty early?”

“For once, yes. We might have beat my nieces and nephews.”

As I spoke, a rumble of feet came up the stairs. Downstairs, I could hear my brother yell  _ ‘knock first! _ ’ before the stampede stopped, and a handful of little, hurried knocks came to the door.

“Spoke too soon?”

I laughed lightly at him, turning to my back to get that first, blissful stretch out of the way. “We’ll be right out guys,” I called out, hoping we would be able to get dressed before they burst in. I chorus of ‘okays’ and ‘hurry ups’ came from behind the door. I looked over to Jack to see him sit up. The light from the window was barely coming over the hills, finding its way through the window and to Jack’s soft, pale skin. It made me want to forget the kids outside and the pile of presents downstairs, and just kiss him. All over, every inch of skin that I could reach. There was a bigger plan downstairs, though, that I didn’t want anyone to miss.

“Let’s not keep them waiting, sweetheart.” Jack had leaned over and scooped a fresh shirt from their luggage and held it out for me. My Guinness pajama pants would do fine for bottoms.

I sat up and slipped the shirt on, before pushing a hand through my blue hair.

Standing, I let Jack slip on my pink mustache pajama pants (the man could only sleep in briefs and nothing more, another thing I loved him for). He walked around my bed and pecked my cheek. 

“Whats with that smile?” 

“What smile? I’m as grumpy as the Grinch of Christmas.” I earned an eye roll and a cute smile.

“Har har. C’mon, you’re as excited as the kids.”

“I’m coming.” I followed him out, meeting a herd of kids who were probably told they couldn't open presents till everyone was awake. Christmas morning seemed to get earlier every year. We followed them down, to see everyone crowded around the living room and kitchen. Mom was standing behind Tom who was sitting at the couch, the rest of my family sprinkled around the place, waiting for us. Okay, so I thought we got up early.

“You still look sleepy, Jack, let me pour you some coffee.” Mom offered, spotting us as we stepped off of the stars.

Jack barely could reply before she disappeared behind the island to pour him a cup. When everyone had a spot to sit and the kids were jumping in place waiting to open presents, we let them have at it.

Most of us got practical gifts, the kids getting toys and things. We were just as excited for memory foam pillows as the kids were for princess dresses and ninja turtle toy kits. the floor was a mess of wrapping papers, just as it should be. Though, gifting wasn’t done. There was still one more gift.

“Last but not least,” I spoke, nudging Jack’s shoulder  before standing. He was busy letting one of my little nieces brush his hair with a plastic, heart shaped brush.

“Hmm?”

I walked around everyone, going to the closet under the stairs to pull out a rather large present. Okay, it was about half the size of the tree. Dragging it more the carrying it, I got it in front if my Irishman who’s eyes widened as I pushed it in front of him.

“J e sus, Mark,” he laughed lightly. “What in the blue blazes could it be?”

“Open and find out,” I replied, watching as he stood. From the floor, it was about as tall as him. Ripping the paper way, revealed a cardboard box. With the help of a pocket knife from Tom, inside there was bubble wrap, with a black box obviously inside that.

‘Oh dont tell me.” Jack groaned, looking at me. “That's jus’ annoying, Mark.”

“I know, that’s the point.” Tom chuckled at my reply. “Go on, continue.”

After plopping down to the floor and ripping* off all the bubble wrap we came to a large locked box, with a four digit code. Jack glared over at me as I sat on the arm of the couch by Tom. I raised my eyebrow, before he puzzledly tried a few combinations. Looking back at me, he tried one more. It had to be the date when he asked me to be his boyfriend three years ago, because it clicked oven.

Inside, was a small cardboard box. I wasn't sure if he was ticked off or amused at my antics. He ripped at the tape regardless, pulling the box open to find a black box inside.

A ring case.

I bit my lip. It felt like days that he starred in the box, absorbing what this meant. Pulling it out gingerly, he finally looked up to me, his blue eyes glittering wetly. 

“Mark..”

I motioned for him to open it, as I stood from the side of the couch. I had already slipped my phone, camera ready into Tom’s lap, making sure if Mom didn't catch it, I did. I wanted this moment to replay forever.

He bit his lip too, making his cheeks fluster red. Looking back to the black, velvet box he slowly, almost scarred as he opened the case, like he would find a spider on the inside. Maybe as if he was afraid to find the opposite of what he thought, and was in there, afraid to get his hopes up about it.

Instead inside as a simple silver ring, hand picked by me, with a dark stone embedded in the metal. No, it wasn't a diamond, but I knew Jack well enough to know he wouldn't want one regardless. Jack shoved the box away with his foot like a twitch in surprise, covering his mouth with his hand as his eyes watered at the sight.

It was like he was lost in a trance. With a soft chuckle, hoping that was a good sign, I helped him stand up by his elbow.

“Jack, from the moment you entered my life I knew you were a hurricane of something special. You’ve spun me all over the place and I’ve been lovestruck since. I still can't believe I’ve had the honor of you choosing me, a nerd from Cincinnati who fell too easy for the loud-ass Irishman.” 

Jack had uncovered his mouth, letting out a throaty laugh. By the time I took a breath and continued, he mindlessly wiped his cheeks before meeting my eyes again.

“Yes, you’re loud and you're insane but I love you, I love everything you have to offer. I live for your smile, for your laugh, for the shine in your eyes when you look at me. It's like falling into love comes crashing down again, butterflies bloom in my stomach every time I feel your hand against mine, or find your eyes looking back at me. It’s a dizzying roller coaster of emotions but _I absolutely love it._

“I love _you_. I can't imagine a life without you in it, the years before you seem as distant as the stars. I’m addicted to your presence. If one day the mornings waking up next to you fade, I see little reason to go on living. So Jack, marry me?”

Honestly, I had rambled on longer than I meant to. I had written down roughly what I wanted to say to get it all in one place, but that extra effort to organized was tossed out the window as I winged the entire speech. Looking into his eyes, I lost where I was. I forgot that my brother had stood, getting a nice shot of both of us as I proposed. I forgot about my mother wiping her cheeks as she too filmed us. 

I forgot anything besides the warm, quivering body in front of me when he threw his arms around my neck and planted a emotional kiss on my lips. I drank it up, wrapping my arms around him back. I held him tightly, showing I’ll never let him go. And I won't, not till the end of time. I can definitely say this is wasn’t his way of saying no.

By the time we parted, I was a little more aware of my family around us, cheering and clapping. Kids screamed happily, others clapped and smiled heartrendingly. 

_“Please let that be as yes_ ,” I mumbled anyway, my voice giddy. He nodded haphazardly and threw his arms around me again, burying his face in my neck happily. This, was love. Not needing actual words to speak the unspeakable. Sometimes, using ‘love’ to describe what I felt for Jack just wasn't enough. there wasn't any word in any dictionary that defined how much I loved every little piece of him, all his quirks and everything he didn’t love about himself. Everything. Every happy tear dampening my shirt as I beamed in ecstasy as my family watched on.

I loved him, and finally, he was mine _forever_.


	24. Homesickness Cured By Your Boyfriend's Silliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home from the Grumpspace, Mark finds Jack outside in the rain, homesick. He makes his boyfriend feel better with a warm bath and stupid jokes. || You guys do not know how long I've been trying to finish this. The ending is still pretty weak I think. I'm really struggling with that, honestly. I do hope you enjoy though, as always! I'm taking requests too, so if you have one please share!

As Mark clicked the door open, instead of seeing his boyfriend in the living room or on his way down the stairs to him he was greeted with an eerily quiet house. 

"Hey Jackaboy, I'm home.." He called out, tossing his keys in the ceramic bowl by the door. He shrugged his coat off, rain droplets soaking into the soft fabric. 

Mark still got no reply. If Jack was recording, he'd hear him talking upstairs, for how quiet it was. Mark jogged upstairs anyway, checking the bedroom if he was sleeping then their recording room to find it empty.

"Jack?" He called out again, making his way down stairs. Still, no reply. He was about to call him when he glanced out the glass doors to the back yard.

The silly Irishman was sitting out in the rain.

Given, the rain was light and probably  warm to the Irishman, even if it was a rain in the middle of December. Mark still opened the door and walked out to him. Chica, silly as always, was rolling around and snapping her mouth like she was trying to catch raindrops. She was soaked as much as Jack, but looked happy.

"Whatcha doing out here, babe?" He asked quietly, still making him jump before letting out a little laugh.

"I dunno. I noticed it started to rain and.. I think I'm a little homesick." Jack looked up at the sky, a few specks of water hitting his face. 

Mark sat on the edge of the concrete patio with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before giving the side of his face a peck. 

"Aren't we visiting your family next week for holidays?"

"I guess I'm just anticipating it. I'm not sure if it's the rain, or the memories of it. A lot of my memories had rain excessively feature in them." Jack rambled on, setting his head on Mark's shoulder. "I remember rolling in the mud with my siblings when it rained, playing stupid kid games and being cold to the bone by the time we came inside." He chuckled a little to himself. "I remember one of my sisters falling on her ass when my brother took her umbrella and she tried to run after them in princess dress up shoes. I remember her being so mad and moody, but still managed to laugh when I took a face full of mud giving it back."

It most definitely didn't rain in Ohio as much as it probably did in Ireland. Mark had to agree he had allot of memories he was fond of that happened on rainy days. Of he wasn't dragging his older brother out to play in the rain it was warm nights in, cozied up to his mom as they watched some kid movie he barely remembered. He did remember watching his brother play with their cars in the living room in front of them. He remembered the warmth as he leaned into his mother's side, hidden mostly under a blanket as they had a day in.

"We should visit before we come back home. I bet your mom wouldn't mind us stopping by."

"She'd be absolutely ecstatic." Mark replied, remembering where he was. Here, beside Jack as they reminisced in old memories. "Especially when you didn't join me last time I visited."

Jack let out a melodic laugh. "Jeez, officially meeting your side of the family. " of course, he meant meeting in person. When Mark’s Mom discovered facetime her and Jack met really quick. It was different through a screen, manageable. In person might not be so easy.

It'd be the same when Mark meets Jack’s family. Mark didn't nearly have as many relatives, but was ready to tackle it anyway. He had only met Jack’s brother, the book writer, over Skype. Any other family was mostly spread apart. At least Jack had met the important ones, mom and stepdad, and Mark’s brother last PAX. Happily, he approved.   
"They'd like me, right?"

I looked down to my lover. "They already love you, and they haven't even met you yet." 

“You sound sure.”

“Because I am. My mom adores you. She constantly asks if she’ll have any grandkids soon. If she does, the rest will. My nieces and nephews watch your videos. You already met my brother, and he likes you. “

Jack remembered the ‘you look like a nice guy but if you hurt my little brother’ conversation he had last PAX when he met Tom. Just enough of a tone to scare Jack a little, but joke like enough to say he didn't believe that Jack really would hurt him. Tom was nice. He dealt with Mark’s shenanigans, and took Jack as someone else to absorb his brother’s silliness. And that suited Jack fine, silliness is one reason why he fell so hard for Make in the first place.

“You’re right. Seeing everyone will be fun.”

Mark chuckled at his boyfriend, feeling him shiver. “Good. Cold, Jackyboy?” Chica seemed to just notice Mark, as she stood and padded over so set a cold, wet paw on Mark's leg.

“I’m fucking freezing.”

“You both are. How about we cuddle under some warm blankets and have a movie night?”

“But, rain.”

Mark didn’t bother arguing. He just swooped an arm under Jack's knees and picked him up easily. Jack latched onto his neck, letting out a little giggle.

“Mark!” 

“Come on, Chica,” Mark called over his shoulder as he carried Jack back to the house. She ran forward, shaking wetly right in front of them. Scratch that, a warm bath sounds better.

“How about a bath?”

Jack let out a laugh. “Yeah, sounds good to me.”

It had been a while since they had shared a bath together. It did help that here, in their new home, the bath was large enough for two grown males. Lets just say before, was a tangled mess. Just as enjoyable, though.

Mark set Jack down in their bedroom, Chica coming up to plop in her large, pillow like bed as they both undressed. Soaked clothes in the hamper, Jack found Mark had already started the bath and popped in a bath bomb, a gift from Suzy that they only just got a chance to use. The bathroom was filled with the smell of an oaky, warm forest. Definitely better than wet dog.

Mark was the first to climb in, then Jack. they eased into the faintly green, bubbly water gently, the water hot.

The relaxed in a gentle silence, the only sound of Chica squeaking one of her squeaky toys in their room. Marks hand had naturally rested on Jack's thigh, their legs tangled together in a way that Jack could drape his over Marks comfortably. 

“Did I ever tell you about how your brother gave me the ‘if you hurt my brother’ talk?” 

Mark let out a little groan. “He didn't, did he?”

“He did.” Jack laughed, before shaking his head lightly. “Last Comic Con, after we met at his table. You were preoccupied with fans, didn’t even notice him pull me aside to give me the talk.”

“Oh, jeez. Sorry.”

“I bet my brother will do the same when we visit. And so will my sisters.  Actually, sorry on my part, you might get bombarded with it.” He realised, giving Mark a sheepish look.

“I don’t think I’ll mind, You’re my prince, I gotta always treat you as such.” Mark replied, giving Jack a playful, yet loving smile from across the silky water.

Jack just fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Your prince, eh?”

“The prince-ist.” Jack let loose a giggle, mostly at the way he said it, almost dreamily. 

“Yer such a fookin’ dork.” Jack smiled at him, Shaking his head again. 

“You love me though,” Mark replied, a grin spreading on his cheeks.

“Yeah, I love you.” Jack then poked Marks side with his foot. “I cant be a prince without my princess.”

“Hey!” Mark laughed then, shaking Jack’s leg with his hand. “I’ll get my tiara. Don’t make me get my tiara.”

Jack laughed out loud, tilting his head back. “And I’ll get my Boba helmet, We’ll be a perfect match.” He made out, looking back to Mark as he joined in on the giggle fest.

After the bath and more stupid jokes, They got into pajamas and set up shop in the living room, with a warm blanket and a movie they've been putting off watching, with their mostly busy schedules. They cuddled up, Jack lying between Marks legs as they splayed out on the couch. Jack felt better now that Mark was home. Having him reassure him and hold him so comfortably eased his homesickness. Even if he was so far away from home, he at least had a new piece of home he grew to love, Mark. 


	25. White Teeth Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up, realizing he's pregnant, which fakes being sick to get out of going to school. The perfect person to confide in? Mark's mother. Lets just say she has more then her magic chicken soup to offer him. || Lorde's 'White Teeth Teens' doesn't really fit the theme of the fic, but that's what I was listening to, and I think it sounds nice and fits the speed the fic goes. Thank you to Luckycloud for requesting! I'm always open to taking requests.

What am I going to do?

"You're going to be late for school, Sean," called my Mom from downstairs, before I heard her coming down the hall. I crushed the box of pregnancy tests under my hand and shoved them into the place under the sink. I flushed the toilet too, getting rid of the bile before shakily standing.

"Sean?" 

I peeked my head out from the bathroom, a damp wash rag over my mouth. I could see myself in the mirror across the room, I already looked sickly.

"I think I'm sick," I mumbled, not meeting eyes with my mom. "Stomach flu probably."

"Oh, honey. I'll call you in, you rest today." 

I nodded, letting her leave before going back into the tiny bathroom. What the hell was I going to tell Mark?

I found my phone on the floor, a safe ways away from the toilet. Picking it up I read the text again. 

 

[Mark x]  _ Mom let me have the car for the weekend. I can carpool you to school xx. _

 

An audible groan came from me a so leaned on the sink, before texting back. 

 

_ That's okay, babe. Sick day xx. _

 

I met my eyes in the mirror after I sent it. They were dark from being up earlier then I'm used to, my cheeks pale and ghostly. Appropriate reaction, I'd think.  I set my palm on my stomach. It still felt as flat as normal. Then why did it feel like there was a growing ball of fire in my core?

 

[Mark x]  _ Oh no, you okay? I'll stop by after fifth and nurse you back to health xx _

 

I cracked a smile, though a look of pain came over my face. He was so considerate. So loving. How the hell did I nail someone like him? 

 

_ Don't worry, just the stomach flu.  _

 

His reply was immediate.

 

[Mark x]  _ Too late, I wanna stop by anyway. I'll bring some Momma Fischbach chicken soup, she just said you're getting some. _

 

I let out a sigh. 

 

_ Tell her I said thank you, then xx _

  
Feeling less nauseous I walked to the bedroom and peeled off my shirt. I ignored my phone buzz again, as I passed it on the bed to turn the shower on.  After that, I brushed my teeth thoroughly, the nausea long gone. What replaced it, was hunger.

I didn't really trust myself to go down to the kitchen and get a late breakfast, unsure if it'll spark my nausea again. Nothing really sounded good anyway, except.. Mark's Mom’s soup.

I walked back to the bedroom and grabbed the phone, laying down before checking Marks text. 

 

[Mark x]  _ Will do. Get some rest jackaboy xx _

[Mark x]  _ New word from the home front, my Mom will drop off some soup before I get out. Just wanna let you know.  _

 

I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Mm. Soup. The price is keeping the stomach flu charade all day.

By the time I heard the doorbell ring from my bathroom, I was checking the pregnancy test I was finally able to take. That gut feeling came back as two pink lines materialized on the little test strip. I felt like puking again. How the hell did this happen?  Mark and I always used protection. Though maybe the cheap warehouse sized box that Mark's brother gave him as a gag gift wasn't the best brand to use. 

A knock came to my bedroom door and I scrambled to hide the box and test strips. Dumping them all in the trash, I came to the door to open it. 

"Good evening sweetie, Mark told me you were sick. I brought you son of my heal-all chicken soup."

I smiled weakly at her, taking the Tupperware from her. "Thank you, Mrs. Fischbach."

"Of course. How are you feeling?"

I walked away from the door, giving her a silent okay to come in. Setting the still hot soup on my desk, I turned back to her. 

"I'm okay. It uh, comes and goes. You caught me between heavin' over the toilet." I said, struggling to put a sentence together. I took a deep breath as she crossed her arms, studying me.

"When you it out plan to tell Mark?" She asked, a knowing smile coming to her face. I must have went paler than I already was.

"T-tell him what?" 

"That you're  _ pregnant _ ," she said, having the decency to whisper the last part. "A mother knows, sweetie. I can tell in your body language."

She nodded forwards my stomach, which I just realized I had my hand over my stomach almost protectively.

"Oh j æ sus," I groaned quietly, balling my shirt up slightly with the hand over my stomach before dropping it. I looked down to my feet, before collapsing into my desk chair. "I-l.. I don't know."

She set a hand in my shoulder, almost reassuringly. Why wasn't she yelling at me about being responsible or whatever kind of conversation comes out of finding a teen got knocked up. 

Alright no, that sounds.. Cheap.

"You're going to have to tell him," she replied. "Sooner the better, sweetie. Your parents, too."

"And you're fine with this?" I questioned incredulously.

"Well no. But the last thing you need is someone telling you off When you're trying to figure out what to do yourself. I'm surprised your mother didn't notice."   
"Well I just found out.. I mean, this mornin' I had a feeling but.."

"Yeah, get ready for a lot of those feelings. You'll start sensing the storm before it comes, that kind of thing."

I put my head in my hands again. "I don't think I'm ready for those feelings. I don't think I'm ready for any of it."

"No one is, sweetie, even when you plan it. Your best option is just tell who matters and figure it out with our help."

I nodded softly into my hands, If any adult I knew I could confide with, it was always Mark’s Mom. If it was my own, she’d be giving me some sort of talk.

And, I was right.

“What were you thinking?” She asked shrilly, standing in front of me.

“I wasn’t.” I mumbled weakly, hiding my face in my hands as I leaned on the dining room table.

“I thought you were smarter than that, Sean. I always assumed you knew to use protection, and--”

“I did! We did. I swear, Mom. I..” 

Oh god. Now I remember.

A knock came to the door, and I about jumped out of my skin. “That must be Mark,” I blurted, standing. She just waved me off, letting me go. I darted around the corner and opened the door, seeing my smiling boyfriend at the doorstep. 

“Hey Jacky. What are you doing outta bed?”

I ran a hand through my short locks. “I.. I wasn’t really sick, Mark. Not really..”

He gave me a look of confusion. “What?”

I reached for his hand, pulling him in and to my bedroom. Closing the door, I looked back to him.

“Baby?”

I but my lip, wondering if I should just dig the positive test from the trash.

“I’m pregnant.” I blurted instead, meeting his eyes. His worried expression faded, his face going blank with shock.

“You’re..” I looked between my eyes and my stomach, still flat as it was weeks ago. “ _ How _ ?”

“A few weeks ago, After that party?” I took a step closer to him. “We left early because you don’t drink. in the back of my Dad’s truck, you didn’t have a condom in your wallet, and we were in the moment..”

I watched him gulp as realization swept over his face. “I told you it was fine, and I swear I thought it was, But my days were off and..”

“Oh Jack..” before I could react I was pulled into his chest. I buried my face into his neck, my face hidden in his hair. “It’s.. okay. We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

He didn't seem so sure, but being in his arms made my feel a bit better. Worst case scenario, he was going to leave, was out the door. Exhilarating relief ran up my spine at the thought. He wanted to figure this out, he wanted to stay with me through this. With just that fact.. maybe we would be okay.


	26. Knight in Swearing Armor [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, a friendly faced prince wakes up to realize he's been kidnapped for ransom. Luckily, Jack ain't having any of it. Mid-escape, he runs into Mark, a knight from a neighboring province that swears to protecting jack till he gets home safe. | Okay, I kinda wanted to make a full fic like I did Renegades, but I didn't feel like I had a full story, that's more then two, possibly three parts. We'll see. I add way too much backstory to these little things, they go from little to huge.

What in the blue blazes happened?

My head was fuzzy. My vision, blurry. I opened my eyes slowly, the light peeking through the trees blinding me. Slowly, the sound of the forest came to me. I turned to my side, trying to take up more of my surroundings. I let out a groan in pain, my head suddenly bursting in flames, making my head throb.

“Hey, he’s waking.”

I turned my head, spying three figures in my vision. I blinked away the blurriness, the figures becoming clearer as I did so. Three men, dressed in rough, worn leather tunics. Bandits.

“What the hell..?”

“Goodmorning, Your Highness!” One shouted, stepping over to me before squatting down, taking up most of my vision. “Sleep well? How’s your head?”

The others cackled lightly. I made a face him, as I began to move my arms, realising they were tied crudely behind me. It slowly came back to me. Traveling back home, the ambush, watching the knights guarding me fall at these heathens swords. By the time I detangled myself from the horse and pulled out my own, one had snuck behind me and knocked me out.

“A kidnappin’.. “I groaned audibly, closing my eyes again. “You sure are some dim-witted thieves.”

The one closest to me stood up, only to grab me by the arm roughly and force me to sit up. He set me back against a tree, now able to properly study his face. He had a beard, and brown eyes that seemed to glow.

“And why do you say that?” He glowered at me.

“You’ll have the best knights in the land huntin’ me down to find me.”

“Perfect. They can hand over the gold themselves.”

“You’ll be seein’ the guillotine before any gold,” I sneered. Though, I would mark my words.

The bandit pulled a dagger from his belt and held it to the throat without a second of warning. His movements were sharp and snappy, I wouldn't be surprised if he was leaving a paper thin cut at my neck. “They’d find their precious prince with his neck slit before they did anything but pay ransom.”

“You wouldn’ dare..”

He chuckled, pulling his knife from my neck and stepping away. “I can see the fear in your eyes, Your Highness. Seeing the light leave them.. It'll be as sweet as all that gold. I’ll take either, don't you agree boys?”

The two other agreed loudly, making birds above flutter away. “But till then, the ransom note has been sent. I expect the gold by the end of the week.”

I huffed silently, looking about the place. The three had set up camp, a circle of rocks where the fire would be. Hand made blankets were laid out like beds for each of them. A pewter pot and a few bowls sat beside the fire pit, asking to be used. Off a few feet, were three horses, tethered to a tree, By them, on a broken branch used as a hook, was my sword in its sheath.

My only way out of this was if I wiggle over to it, somehow get it out of the sheath, then somehow be able to cut myself free. I could do the same with the dagger or the swords they all carried, but I could imagine that being that more difficult.

I sat in silence, watching them shove around and make pottage over the fire. Other than cracking royalty jokes at me, I was left alone. They didn’t bother feeding me, with my hands behind my back. All the more reason to get away and back home. 

Soon, they fell asleep. One stayed awake, to keep watch, but fell asleep easily after a few moments of my humming. If it did the trick for my sisters, it’ll do for him.

Once he was out, I struggled to stand, before stepping past them to the sword. The horses neighed softly, as I shushed them. I turned around, facing the sleeping trio, as I tried lifting the leather loop off the branch. once unhooked, my hands weren't able to catch it as it fell to the ground, hitting the tree roots poking out with a loud thump.

I went still. None of them woke, though the big boss guy rolled over on his dirt pillow. As he did so, his dagger fell from his waist. Taking the easier opportunity, I stepped forward and squatted down just enough to grab the dagger and stagger forward, away from them. I cut myself loose and pocketed the dagger, before strapping the sword and its sheath to my waist.

Horses would be too noisy. I would have to walk. Problem, I have no idea which way home was. Any way would be better with these arses. I’d find the road, somewhere, and go from there. I backed away from the three slumbering figures and turned to walk through the trees. The forest darkened exponentially the farther I got from the dying fire they had, which suited me just fine. Right as I rounded a thick group of trees, and came face first with something hard and metallic.

With a muted clamour of chainmail, Whomever's arm snapped out to grab my waist, making sure I wouldn’t fall.

“Holy scite, the prince!” He stuttered out, his voice hushed. “I-I was going to rescue you..”

“A little too late fer that, fair knight.” I quipped, stepping out of his embrace. “I can handle myself, thank you.”

As I started back on escaping, I heard him follow. “Uh, well I had no doubt, Your Highness. I ran into some guy with a letter, who went skittish and dropped it. Reading it, I found that you were kidnapped.”

“Yeah, was. I’m glad that letter is not gettin' to my father, though. I don't need him sending the whole knighthood when I escaped myself.” I glanced over my shoulder at the man. Even in the darkness of the forest I could make out his features. His close-set, round almond shaped eyes, his dark scruff, his pretty, prominently pink lips. “What's your name, knight?”

“Knight Fischbach, of the Knighthood of Kjellberg.”

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. “That’s two provinces away from my own. What are you doing all the way here?”

“King Felix plans to visit, I was delivering the notice to your father.”

“huh.” I continued, furrowing my eyebrows. “You know, I don't remember a Fischbach in King Felix’s Knighthood, last time he visited.”

“I’m new, Your Highness.” He replied lamely.

“I can tell.” I shot him a smile over my shoulder. “You can stop with the formal names. I never liked 'em, anyway.”

“Then, Prince Sean?”

“Just call me Jack.”

He hesitated before replying. “Alright then, Jack.”

 

We had been walking for a while, far enough away from the arse kidnappers that we had the head start if they woke up and found that I was gone. Fischbach took position as my escort, promising to make sure I get back home in one piece.

“Oi, slow down.”

Fischbach stopped and looked back at me, as the sun started coming up through the trees. “You okay, Jack?”

“My head’s throbbin’..” I replied, letting my head back on the tree I was leaning on.

I noticed the concern set into his face, before he walked back to me. “Did they hurt you?” The tone in his voice sounded like there was more than just blatant concern, but something underlying that I couldn't point out.

“Well, they had to knock me out to get me to cooperate.” I replied, lifting my head off from the tree and furrowing my eyebrows at him. Raising my hand to the back of my head, I felt for the bump, but instead found a sour bruise and a sticky wetness. 

I pulled my hand back to find a dark blood smudged on my fingers, like it had been open for a while. Fischbach jumped to look at the back of my head, hesitantly still to lift my short hair from me head to find the wound.

“I think it’s just a cut on the back of your head, that’s what it looks like anyway.” He said, expecting my head. I started to feel the bruising as he prodded more. “It’s not bleeding anymore, so that's good. Do you feel lightheaded?”

“What are yeh, the Court Physician?”

“No, but I’m all you got till we get back into the city.” He shot back, letting go of my head. I thankfully set it back on the tree behind me. “If you’re light headed, we should stop. You should rest.”

“I think I’m--” I looked over to him, surprised at how  _ beautiful  _ his eyes suddenly were. The sun was fully peeking through the trees, hitting his face. It highlighted the warmer tones in his skin, and made his eyes look like molten honey. 

He just rose his eyebrows at me when I suddenly stopped and didn’t continue. “We’re stopping, you need rest.” I blinked a little as his eyes left mine, as he stepped to the small area in front of is, to push the little piles of leaves away enough to have a place to sit. succumbing to him, I sat down where I was so I could still lean on the tree. 

“What's yer name?”

He looked back to me then. “I told you, Fischbach-”

“No, your first name.” I corrected.

“Oh, Mark. Mark Fischbach.”

“Hm. Mark.” I listened to how his name rolled off my tongue. “Much easier then just Fischbach.”

Mark seemed to stare my way longer then someone would deem normal, almost fascinated as I spoke. I noticed his cheeks suddenly holding a soft pink tinge. Before I could ask him what he was staring at, his eyes drifted to right behind me after a moment longer.

“Do you hear that?”

My senses perked as I heard the panic in his voice. Focusing, I could them hear the sound of hooves in the dirt. 

“Are we by the road?” I asked hushedly, looking back to him.

“Must be.” he replied, standing back to his feet but stayed low. “Scite, we’re right by it. Wait- it's them!” 

He looked back to me, just as he stepped closer just to grab my hand.

“Oi, what the-”

“We need to move,  _ now _ .” He said authoritatively, before pulling me up and forward to follow him. We stood and he pulled me alongside the road into a thicker patch of trees where we could see them, but they won't be able to see us.

“Ken.” He breathed under his breath, as the three kidnappers marched past, searching the forest.

“They’re heading for the castle,” I said out loud, recognizing the trail. It was just about to come across where we were attacked. “Wait- you know who that idiot was?”

Mark shot me a look. “He and his brethren were in King Felix’s main city for a while. Robbed the citizens, destroyed buildings, tried killing off the Knights. We eventually drove him and his gang out, who’d knew they’d make their way to your province.”

“Kidnapping a Prince seemed to be the least of their sins, Christ.”

Mark nodded lightly. “C’mon, we should keep moving. I have a bad feeling about them stampeding into your city.”


	27. I'm back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I break from your normal broadcasting.

I didn't really want to write an author's note, but I felt like it was necessary. **Luckycloud** brought it to my attention that you guys noticed that I've been pretty absent from Archive for a few months and I feel terrible for leaving you guys hanging. Just let me clear up a few things so no one is worrying about me:

  * I'm fine, nothing happened to me or anything that would drastically change my life.
  * No I did not die.
  * Writers block was an issue but my computer being in the repair ship for months was more of a big deal.
  * I do plan on writing more, I'm not leaving anytime soon.



I hope you guys aren't worrying about little ol' me. Now, onto your regularly scheduled programming. I'm sorry for the unspoken hiatus! onto _Knight in Swearing Armor_! 


	28. Knight in Swearing Armor [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, on his trek to get Jack back to his kingdom safely, notices smoke and finds that Jack's home is under attack. || You guys are gunna hate meeeee!

The road, without a horse, seemed too long to walk. Mark somehow found a way to stay energetic as they walked, while I on the other hand stayed only a few steps behind, struggling to step over brush and things that Mark could trample easily in his battle ready boots. I found myself following his footsteps, trying to make it easier on myself as I followed the man. It didn't help that my head still throbbed painfully and I couldn't complain about it. Mark made it clear that their best bet on staying safe is to stay quiet to not alert travelers on the road. I just moped quietly, finding myself set a hand on the warm metal of his armor to steady myself.

He must have felt me as we walked, because after a long moment of using him for support, he stopped and turned to me. Almost nose to nose, I was struck with eyes of worry.    
"You alright? Need to rest again?" He asked, barely breaking a sweat in the hot rays that filtered through the canopy.

"M'fine," I replied quietly, forgetting that look in his eyes. It was stirring something in me, and I didn't know if I liked it. Some sort of mix, I felt thankful for his worry-- not to mention that it seemed so.. Sincere. The Knights of McLoughlin were strict business and it felt almost machine like.

It was mixed with something else, something that brought color to my cheeks and a stopper to how loud I usually was, thankful for him. 

As I was lost in thought he had stopped anyway, letting me rest for a moment longer then I said I needed. He stepped sideways, glancing down the trail as it spanned down the long walk to the castle gates.

Something in Marks posture changed. A tense in his shoulders, shifting the armor and chain mail he wore. 

"What?" I asked softly, minding myself and how loud I was.

"Smoke. Coming from your outer farms. We need to move, now."

The strength in his voice made me move more than is command did. He didn't hesitate to grab my hand and pull me through the brush to the road, before giving me a glance over and a tug to start running. 

He didn't need to tell me twice.

Still hand in hand, he made sure I kept up as we ran the last stretch to the gates. As we neared I noticed the normal guardsmen were not stationed outside, nor the watchtower watchman. I started to go right for the gate but Mark had tugged me in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing, I need to fight for my--"

"Oh no you don't," he stopped me, leading me down the slope from the gate and to a steel grate. "You, your highness, get a one way road to the castle where it must be the safest. I'm not tossing your safety for your valor." 

"Mark, my people need me." He stopped, and looked me in the eyes. We were silent for a moment, only broken by the sound of a crash and something being lit aflame from the inside.

"Your people need you alive. Listen, Ken's people are ruthless. This time, I doubt they'll bother sparing you for ransom now that they're inside your land. I'm not risking it, I’m not."

I barely noticed that he still hand my hand, I only realizing it when His hand left mine, only to pull the grate from the stone. The rusty metal creaked under his strength but gave easily, the rock weak from rain anyway. 

The sewage system worked like any other, the longest path leading straight to the castle in the center and the branching paths, to the inner rings of my city.  Giving me a nudge, I unwillingly stepped into the path, my head having to duck down just barely to fit. I planned to silently agree by walking off, when his hand caught mine once more.

"Wait," he said, his force hushed so I wouldn't echo through the sewer. I looks back to find him as close as he's gotten this entire trip. His eyes had closed, hand opposite hand found my chin, and his lips found mine.

The kiss was passionately rushed, a surge of energy buzzing through me as he kissed me. I didn't shove away, I didn't really kiss back either. But I felt it, the desperate toss of feeling in his kiss.

Then, he was gone. I watched his lips turn into a grin. "Just in case I don't see you on the other side," he reasoned. "You can kill me if you do see me, I give you permission, Jack." 

He was gone. His hands, his turn of a smile, his glittering eyes even in the dark sewer. With a swift move the grate slid into place like it wasn't moved and he motioned me to go as he reached for his sword, and went off himself.

_ Boy, do I feel like a damsel. _

My cheeks felt red as I felt my way up the dank hall, my fingertips tracing the grimy stone shaky from the kiss. _A kiss, with another man, getting me this worked up. Who would believe._

Soon, light found me. A familiar face, a knight of my own, caught sight of me and helped the grate open-- definitely not with as much fluidity as Mark -- and first tried rushing me to my room. I pulled from his grasp on my shoulder.

"No, knight, I rather fight alongside you." I smirked, shaking off the thoughts of the kiss as I yanked my sword from my belt. With a straight nod I followed him down the hall and to..

Utter chaos.

Fire had spread thoroughly the kingdom, anything flammable going up in smoke as dirty men rode around with swords out, slashing up whoever was close enough. The courtyard was a bloody mess-- literally. I swung upwards, catching the sword of the horseman threatening the maids and servants. With a twist I threw his bloody sword away from me and dug into his side, leaving a deep gash as he rode past. His body fell heavy only two strides of the horse later. 

"Inside, in the rooms, take and treat the wounded, now!" I shouted, the already shaken up women jumping before assisting the servant men and the injured. I ran past the scene and followed the trickle of knights to the real battle. In the paved streets nearest to the castle a similar scene played out. I helped my knights take the horsemen down-- three of them this time ---and stepped aside to help a wounded woman inside the first door I saw. 

Looking back to the streets I had found my knight. Already drenched in blood Mark swung again, one of Ken's men attacking now that he was without his horse. I ran forward, only be stopped by a blade and a dark Crimson horse.

The blade pressed against my neck, my feet stopping in my tracks as I followed the blood drenched horse to find the ringleader. Ken himself, smiling like he had already won.    
"Not so fast, Prince. Shouldn't you be in your tower, a mile away with your guts spilled?" He said, his voice going from disgustingly sultry to angry and malevolent. His blade pressed farther into my neck but I barely let it break my skin as I swung my sword around to push his blade away. With his foot he shoved me against the stone arch we stood under, the air knocking from my lungs. 

"Your father is dead, and now, you will be too. Your kingdom is mine," he growled loudly, raising his sword as if to stick it down on my neck. I could barely see past the head of his horse but I understood that Mark jumped and had grabbed a hold of the street sign hanging on the archway and slammed both feet into Ken, knocking him off his horse. I saw red. Fury worked in my veins as I ignored the gasping pain in my lungs and jumped upon the man, sword in hand. I took it in both hands and stabbed down into his chest, the feeling of the bone crackling under my strength the only thing bringing normal color back to my vision.

Only in time to hear a cry of war, and to feel a ball mace make contact with my skull.


	29. Another?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Renegades (SPOILERS!). A few years past and eight year old Sam has made friends with Brian and Danny's daughter, Audrey. Seeing them play, a thought sparks in Marks mind. || I'd suggest checking out Renegades if you want the backstory to these four. This is pretty short, too. Also, Brian has asked to keep Audrey out of ships and things I think? Other then including her in Brian's orbit, she doesn't have a big part and I'd hate to offend anyone. So uh, if Brian stumbles upon this, whoops sorry. I worship your PhD and beg for forgiveness.

Their eight year old was definitely a handful. 

Sam was an active child, since he could run he was running everywhere, flipping and rolling into their grassy backyard, spending hours jumping in the pool when their family threw parties, and of course getting into trouble constantly.  By now, Mark had dyed his hair red while Jack still had the green, Sam's favorite color. It had been long after they were on the run from escaping prison, even though they continued dying their hair, of courtesy of 'uncle' Danny. Brian's daughter, Audrey, was best friends with Sam even through the age gap. Life was just how Jack wanted it. Warm, homey, family oriented. The best part, Mark was apart of it.

Brian and Danny were out by the pool, chatting with Mark who had been playing with the kids before lunch. I was on lunch duty and fed them both, and Sam has opted for playing knights and Princesses with little Audrey. She wore an over-sized tiara, while Sam donned his knight costume from last Halloween, a favorite. Audrey was pretending to be caught by a dragon while Sam poked the air with his foam sword like he was fighting the dragon. 

By the time I cleaned up Brian and Danny came inside, Mark following. Still in swimming trunks but now sun dried, he walked around the kitchen bar and placed a kiss at my head.  Danny took the role as the dragons as he lifted the little six year old onto his shoulders. She squealed and Sam swiped at Danny's sides with the sword. I couldn't help to smile, grateful for making it this far to a life I wanted. 

"Ever think of adopting another one? " Mark asked, a certain softness in his voice as he caught me staring at the kids. 

"Hm?" I looked at him with a sideways look. "Another kid? Sam's a handful as it is Mark."

"Yeah but just think, Sam having maybe a little sister to look after? And plus, I always wanted a girl." As he spoke, he nuzzled in tony cheek, his arm wrapping around me.  "We don't even know if Sam would want a little sister. He might get his fill of girls when Audrey visits."

"Well, let's ask." As he pulled away from me, I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait Mark--"

"Did I hear something about adopting a little girl?" Brian butted in, sliding into one of the bar seats.

"We're thinking about it," Mark replied, glancing back at me.

Brian, stoic as normal, let a little smile grow on his lips. Kids were a soft spot for him. Before he could put in his two cents, Audrey had been set down and she darted away from Dan, squealing. Finding sanctuary in the little space between Mark's legs and the cupboards. Danny came chasing after, Sam hopefully pretending to be stabbed with his own foam sword on the rug.

"I'm going to get you little princess!"

She squealed in laughter at him, just before Mark picked her up. 

"I'll save you from the meanie Danny Dragon!" He said, grinning as she clung to him. 

I found myself smiling as Mark in turn set her on the counter and began to tickle her instead of saving her. As her high pitched laughter erupted from her chest Sam had woken from the dead and joined us by colliding into my legs, foam sword thwacking the counter as he did so.

I ruffled his hair as I moved closer to Mark, leaning to his ear for a moment.

"Alright, you've convinced me."

He paused in his tickling as he looked over at me. His grin grew wider. "Really?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes lightly as Brian chuckled. “Yeah, you have.”

“You what?” butted in Sam, tugging on one of my belt loops as he spoke.

I leaned down to his level, smiling. “How do you feel about a little sister, buddy?"


	30. Knight In Swearing Armor [part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack proves to have the luck of the Irish after surviving a seemingly fatal blow to his head. He feels lost without his father to guide him after all that has happened, but Mark has some insightful words to give. By the end of the day, Jack realizes Mark is an idiot, but an idiot he might love. || This took way longer to finish then I thought. I had like three versions to end this on and none of them fit, so I had ended up trashing it and starting over. Here's the end result, and no there wont be any more. Probably. Thank you to all the support in the comment, telling me not to rush and to relax! I love you guys.

Darkness.

I was floating, it felt like, in seemingly nothing. Not water, not fluid enough for water. Not air either, not as light.

Mark was there. The glint in his eyes barely visible in the darkness. Like a ghost I could feel his touch, gentle and soft against my gruff of a beard. 

_ "Stay awake," _ he said. His voice was distant, almost like he was speaking through water.

My lips moved, but no noise came out. I will.

_ "Jack, don't you dare--"  _ his word were slow, like they were traveling through the water. No, slower, like a thicker substance.

_ Blood _ .

 

My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath like I had been under water, in a pool of thick, blood. I wanted to sit up, but the pool of blood kept me still. I numbness was still set over my body, leaving my limbs paralyzed. It felt so hard to move, I just..

I wasn't in the archway anymore. Above me was wood, an arching ceiling that I remembered faintly as my room.

A nursemaid stepped into my vision, speaking softly of how my life was a miracle. She touched my forehead, as a reverberating pain worked its way through my skull, it's center at my right temple.

"What happened?" I questioned groggily, my voice slow and rough as I fought the ache and the numbness to sit up. 

"Your majesty, one of those men saw what you did to protect your kingdom and decided to end you himself. Good thing that mornin' star was dull as a pillow, or you have more than just a fracture." She explained, checking my bandages. My head, my neck, my chest too, apparently. I felt as she probed at my wounds. 

I fought to earn movement in my limbs for what felt like eternity.  Finally, long after the nursemaid left, I was able to sit up and soon enough, stand. I worked my feet for a moment, grasping the wood as looking down seemed to make my head spin. I did the right thing-- mostly --and took things snow. Looking out my window, seeing the disheveled kingdom slowly relate itself, one fire pit out a time, on person pulled from danger in time.

The bandits were gone. Hurt lay in the streets that I could see, being tended on the cobble. It broke my heart seeing my people so.. Somber. Filled with pain.

I slowly got my clothes, sitting to slip on my leggings and standing to buckle them. As I stood without support for the first time since waking up, a soft knock came to my door.   
My voice was weak, making me cough as I called for them to come in, whoever they were.

It was Mark.

I met his eyes and froze. My hands at my belt, the beating of my heart, my face sober from seeing my city so ruined. Be shared a look, one filled with unfamiliar feelings. My stomach knotted.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. How are you feeling?" 

_ Stay awake. _

"Well enough to stand."

_ Hey, keep your eyes on me! _

"Your head though?"

_ Don't you  _ **_dare_ ** _ die on me, Jack. _

"I'm fine."

_ I want to stay with you. _

"You still shouldn't be out of bed."

I scoffed lightly, looking down to my feet. I probably shouldn't be out of bed, but the last thing I wanted was to be stuck in bed. As I buckled my belt and clipped my things on it, Mark had came closer, much quieter without the armor.

"I came to apologize. Everyone is congratulating me for saving you but I feel like I overstepped your boundaries."

I looked up into his eyes, softly glittering in the faint rays coming from the window. It was late day, it made me wonder how long I was asleep.

"You didn't overstep anythin'," I said, not leaving his eyes. As he spoke, he gently rose his hand, grazing the bandage at my head.

"Are you sure?" His touch reminded me of the dull ache that made the room spin. Good thing the only thing I focused on was right in front of me. 

"I'm sure. Of anythin', it gave me something to look forward too after the battle was over." I smiled softly. His laugh lit up the air around us, along with his smile.

"It was that good, eh?"

I raised my hands defensively, though that only made the room spin more. I gripped the bed, falling to sit. Mark stepped closer, a hand out as if he'd magically steady me even though we weren't touching.

"I'm fine, I'm okay," I said, closing my eyes. The thumping on my skull grew unbearably, the pain radiating throughout my head. 

"You don't look okay," he replied, his voice soft with an edge of panic.

I opened my eyes to see him kneeling, looking up at my face to gauge my pain. His eyes told me I looked like I was definitely in pain.

"Alright, lay down."

"But-"

He interrupted me with a grumble, something that would accompany a shook finger.

"No, you'll do better in bed. Scoot."

I rolled my eyes even though my temple throbbed as I did so, and slowly worked my way back to the pillows. My sides ached too, like my ribs were bruised. Though no bruising showed, my hand rested in my side as if that would help. 

"Does it hurt that bad?"

I was reluctant to answer, because it did, and I didn't want him to worry more than he probably already was. 

"I've hurt more." I replied instead, opening my eyes to find him on the room.

He was at my side, I barely had to turn my head to see him. He wore a concerned look from my words. I let out a sigh, before hearing a knock in the door.   
Mark stood to open it, only to find the nursemaid had came back with clean bandages and a bottle of a sickly colored slush. She had me sit up, as Mark gave me privacy without leaving the room by walking over to the window. 

He did look a stare my way as she peeked the dirty bandage from my skin, using a water soaked cloth to make sure she didn't rip the healing wound when removing the last layer. I let her work, staying quiet as I winced at the little streaks of pain.

After I was bandaged again, I quietly mentioned the pain at my sides, which she replied with a glass of the slush. Taking a swig, I gagged but got it down anyways, for my health. 

"Well your Highness, the bleeding has stopped and that will help with the pain. The knights are throwing a celebration in honor of this gentleman here and your father-- and wish you to join if your health let's you. If you take it carefully I give you the okay. It'll be up to you if you wish to join." She informed, picking the bottle of slush and starting in her way out.

As she left Mark had stepped back to my bedside. I wore a sour look as I slowly leaned over to set the now empty glass on the side table.

"My father.." I spoke softly, feeling the rush of memories flood my head. He was dead, that wasn't a hallucination. 

"I'm sorry, Jack." Mark replied, sincerity filling his tone. "I heard what Ken said. He deserved what you dealt him and more."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my wrists, gulping deeply as I tried keeping my composure.

"I don't know if I can do this alone. Taking the kingdom, ruling over my father's land, I never thought I'd have to begin my rule without him and his guidance.."

I found my eyes on Mark again as I felt him cradle my elbow with his hand. It was a gentle gesture, a comforting one. I could barely notice him blink as he stared through me, before he spoke.

"You won't be alone, you have his memory to guide you. You're a strong man, Jack. You'll make a fantastic King, I know it."

I gave him a smile, rubbing my eyes again. “Thank you, Mark.”

“Anything for you, your Highness.”

The thought of tackling this alone wasn't so looming and scary with Mark’s hand on my shoulder. He accompanied me to the celebration, promising to stay by my side even though I didn't ask. It was nice though, having some support throughout the evening, weather it was mentally or physically. I might have got the court physician's check of approval but the tom suddenly going blurry resulted in leaning in the man on several occasions through the night.

I stayed quiet during the festivities. I watched and clapped as Mark was given a award and promotion for finding and bringing me to safety, not to mention saving my life during the battle. From what my knights told me Mark had gone berserk after I was hit with the mace. He mercilessly ended the bandit's life before coming to my side to help me back to the castle. 

A ghost of a memory surfaced.  _ Blood, lots of blood. _ Captain Fischbach stayed close to me most of the night, as I watched over the dancing and mingling from a higher balcony overlooking the courtyard. By now the sun had set and the only light was the glow from the bonfires down below.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly from beside me, as the last few servants passed with their condolences to me.

"I could be better," I said truthfully, as I leaned on the stone banister. I had gotten through the moment of respect for my father and even mustered a few words in memory of him, but I stayed to the side. I wasn't a king yet, part of me doubted I'd ever be. 

"I heard word of King Felix and the Knights of his table coming to join the celebration by tomorrow, and plan to stay for your coronation to the throne.. I'm just saying I'd be in town for a while, so we'll, I'll be here for you, and--”

Shutting him up, I had leaned over and placed my lips on his. It was his turn to freeze in shock, but after a moment with an encouraging hand on his jaw, he melted into the kiss and set his hand on my arms, almost cradling me as I we kissed. The balcony area was abandoned, the reason why I came up here, for privacy. Our foreheads touched as our lips parted, his eyes finding mine as we stayed close for a moment longer.

“Thank you,” I spoke first, quietly. “Fer a lot of things. I’m honored to have you by my side while you can.”

“Jack, I-I..”

Footstep cam from down the corridor, which pulled us apart as if we didn't share a kiss. It was one of the messengers. 

“Your Majesty and company, King Felix and Queen Marzia approach with their knighthood. We request you come down to welcome them.”

“Of course,” I replied, giving the man a nod before he went on his way to return downstairs.

“Oddly fast,” I looked to mark this time.

“They had been traveling since Yesterday morning, when the battle was over, as far as I understood.”

“Yesterday morning? How long was I out?”

He just bit his lip, avoiding my question. “You needed time to heal. You were out of bed minutes after waking up, it was probably good for you to be out cold for a few days.”

I let out a sigh. Two days, unable to aid the fiery city around the castle.

“C’mon you, you have friends to welcome into your kingdom.”

I let him lead me down to the front gates of the castle, where you could see a large path to the road into the city. A little ways down it, was too light colored horses and a small group of darker colored horses behind them. King and Queen Kjellburg and their knighthood.

Felix slipped to the ground as the approached, taking my hand as they came upon the gates. He wore a gentle smile before greeting me.“My condolences, Jack. I’m sorry our visit has such a morbid reason. Hows the head?”

I nodded with a small smile, shaking his hand. “Still on my shoulders. It’s always nice to see you, Felix. Your support is welcomed.”

He then looked beside me where Mark stood. “And Fischbach, I’m proud. I and the knights are glad to hear of your valor.”

Mark seemed to clam up and nod softly, saying thank you as they passed. He was the King of the knighthood he belonged to, I suppose it was called for. We let Felix lead his horse inside the stables with the rest, before leading them inside the castle itself.  Trumpetmen called their presence and the court of men and women pulled a half bow in respect. I watched with a smile as the knights congratulated Mark on his valor, giving him pats on the back and friendly words. While he was distracted and crowded around, Marzia had taken my arm and pulled me from them. In the back of the celebration, our shadows bounced off the stone walls of the courtyard. 

“Your father was a good man,” She spoke softly, her voice as ethereal as they way she dressed. SHe had always been that way, like some magical being turned human. She set two artfully painted nails under my chin and lifted it gently. “Keep your chin up, Jack. You make a great king. If you ever need help, we’re just a horse ride away.”

“Thank you, Marzia.” I replied, giving her a gentle smile. It was a little overwhelming with the waves of support came my  way. It certainly had its reason to come, but it was overwhelming none the less. With a hopeful smile, she took my cheeks and gave each a peck. 

“Now you need to enjoy the festivities while you can. Tomorrow will be a big day.”

With a little nod, we both returned to the crowd of dancing and feasting people. THe knights had started mingling with my own, Mark was nowhere to be seen. Felix, as if looking for his wife, spotted her and came over. 

“There you are, Marzia. Jack, I thought you ought to know, Fischbach resigned.”

“He what?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “From your knighthood? Is he insane?”

He let out a small chuckle. “Possibly. He wanted to stay here and help aid in rebuilding your outer territories, and mentioned it might be good for you to have a familiar face around during all of this. So he decided to resign, the crazy man.”

“Crazy. Where is he now?”

“He’s somewhere, said he was looking for you.” Felix pointed in a general direction and I smiled in thanks before I started to where he had went. I spotted him start up the chairs and I followed, taking two steps a a time. As I made it to the balcony corridor above the courtyard, I balanced myself on the balcony as my vision went blurry. Deciding I shouldn't go up the stairs as fast as I did, I inched along and around the columns as  I searched from Mark. I barely noticed him before he pulled at my hand into him. We were in she shadow of one of the columns, hidden from anyone walking down the corridor, mostly.

“Mark! Yeh idiot, I heart you resigned,” I barked,my hands on his chest to balance myself. “Why would you give up being a knight?”

“To be with you,”

“You were fantastic, Felix’s knighthood would be nothing special without you-- wait, what did you say?”

“To be with you, possibly in your knighthood, if you’d allow me to.”

For a moment, I didn't have words. He'd throw his career as a knight away just to be with me? His lips were on mine before I could even let out a word. I couldn't help to get caught in his lips, the almost sweet taste, like the expensive wines below. My eyes were still closed when we parted, only opening at his words.

“King Felix already called me insane, I know I am. But I feel like my place is here, in your kingdom.”I watched his eyes for a moment after he spoke,  glancing at each movement of them as I studied him.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“Most definitely.” he smiled a little at me. “And seeing as I already resigned, you’re stuck with me, Your Highness.” I threw a smile at him back, before shaking my head.

“Shite, and what am I going to do with you.”

“I have an idea,”  He smiled, raising his hand to rest on my cheek. His thumb rested on my bottom lip. Only to be pulled down as he moved his thumb. As my lip was returned I closed the gap and took in his bottom lip, giving it a tug as I found my hands at his hips. In turn, this free hand ran down my side, and found its grasp on my ass. It made me push myself flesh against him, to his enjoyment I’m sure. I knew what he was insinuating with his touches, and what I was complying back. 

_ “Yer crazy.”  _


	31. Life On The Murder Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was right, It is a horrible idea to let his and Mark's demonic counterparts meet. Even worse idea was leaving them in a hotel room all night. || ANNOUNCEMENT!
> 
> I've decided to open up a tumblr account for this Archive account. I recently went through my IPod's notes, and realized I have lots of little bits that I might never finish, so I wanted a place to post them if you guys would like in a less specific order. I feel like posting that here on this work would just clutter up the feed. Speaking of clutter, There's lots of author's note-like things I'd like to share with you, along with explanations to where I've been if it's been a while between posts or just about anything really. So here it is:  
> totallynotauthorally.tumblr.com  
> The account authorallyy is my personal, and I'm not on that often! So I rather keep it to this blog please. I hope you guys like this idea, I thought it was a great way to interact with you guys more, some are more likely to have a tumblr account then an Archive account, so I feel like if you guys have questions or want to request something, this tumblr will be a great place to do it. I also love interacting with you guys! With that, I'll see you guys over there!

"Remind me why you're taking me again, dear Mark." 

Mark glanced across the rental at his other half, eyes returning to the road when he was met with solid black ones.

"Because Jack has no choice but to bring Anti, and we agreed there'll be less collateral damage in the long run if you have each other to entertain yourselves."

"You're not trapping me in the hotel room again, are you?"

Mark thinned his lips. "Well, you'll have a key this time.."

Dark scoffed. "Really? I bet all your fans would love a good show from--"

"No,  _ God _ no. I'm not letting you that close to that many fans."

"Cmon, I only possessed like, 100-something at playlist."

"No."

"Please?" 

Mark sighed and looked over to Dark as they had stopped into traffic. "Puppy eyes don't work, Dark. It just makes you look creepy."

He grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Mark let out another sigh. It had been like this the whole ride from the rental  place, the whole flight here, and the drive to the airport. Dark had always been an insufferable annoying twin, but Mark always pushed through It and still accepted him as family. Even if he was technically a demon, who technically has killed numerous people since he moved back in. 

Mark refuses himself to ask how Dark fared their year separated.

Jack was in the middle of a similar case. For longer than Mark had kept Dark a secret, within the last year Jack confessed to Mark that Anti wasn't just a fan creation.   
When they arrived to the hotel Mark carried both their bags in. Hands in pockets, Dark followed. 

If was when Mark was getting their keys when Jack tapped on his shoulder. Turning from the kind women getting the keys, Dark had ignored their tender embrace and kiss and spotted an unusual character behind Jack.

Beanie covering his unnaturally vibrant green hair, one eye the same, septic color, arms covered in symbols and incantations that only Dark recognized, ears pierced and stretched. He looked strikingly alike Jack in physical regards, but that was only because he took shape closest to who he was attached to. His original form, like Dark, was much more horned and well, demonic. Anti was definitely a specimen to be admired, and that was just what Dark was doing.

He had caught Dark staring, and shot a devilish grin at him. 

"Darkiplier himself.  _ Fookin devil _ ."

It was Dark’s turn to laugh.

"And Anti-Septiceye. This'll be a fun weekend, I can tell."

"Oh can you?" Anti smiled, letting Mark and Jack pass them both to walk to the elevator before he went to follow.

"Oh definitely." Dark trotted behind Anti as they followed their counterparts. "I can see why Wonderboy fell so hard for Jack."

"And why’s that?" Anti glanced over his shoulder at him.

Meanwhile as the elevator dinged, dark came in close behind anti to whisper in his ear. "Because babe, if you were an elevator I'll to go down on you."

Anti just laughed lightly. "Is all weekend goin’ to be filled with horrible pick up lines?"

"Horrible? C'mon, these are golden."

Jack leaned into Mark as the bantered on, their backs finding the back of the elevator. "This was a horrible idea. What were we thinkin’, bringing them together."

"Don't mind Dark, he throws that kinda thing at anything with a heartbeat."

Jack and Anti both let out a chuckle. 

By the time they were both in their rooms, Jack and Mark in one and Anti and Dark in the other. Possibly another bad idea, but Mark had justified it with if they made a mess he and Jack would at least have a clean room to return to.

"You're leaving us here. Alone." Dark groaned, glaring over at Mark. Jack was observing their conversation from behind Mark, while Anti ignored them all as he scrolled through the iPad that had the room service menu.

"Yes, we are. Like hell we're taking you into PAX."

"At least I promise to be good. I'll only possess to get free things."

"No."

"Hey, they don't have anything appetizing for room service. You'd think they'd have a demon friendly menu." Anti butted in, ignoring their conversation. From behind Mark, Jack piped up with serious, furrowed eyebrows. 

_ "No eatin' anyone." _

"Aw, c’mon Jackaboy. Just a bite."

"No," They both said in unison, Mark tossing a smile afterward at Jack. This wasn’t their first rodeo trying to keep their counterparts in line.

"No blood, no killing, no.. Anything." Mark continued. "Gorge yourselves on mini fridge Twinkies or something instead."

Dark stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Fine, we won't hurt any flesh bags, I promise."

"Speak for yourself." Anti sat up and tossed the iPad to the second bed. "If something savory passes those doors I can't promise anythin'." He then pointed to the door facing the hall. Both their rooms were connected, the large sliding door separating the two sides. 

"Anti, don't you dare. If we come back to a murder scene you'll be next in line."

"Strong words coming from the mortal if this relationship." Anti snapped back.

Jack just let out a groan, a loud and exhausted one. " I told you this was horrible, I told you this was a bad idea." Instead of staying, Jack turned and walked off to the other room. Mark followed, apologizing already.

Dark, from the other side of the room, flicked his wrist and the door separating them closed. "Sometimes I can't believe it, how easily those flesh bags get riled up."

Anti scoffed in agreement, laying back in the overly fluffed pillows again. Dark in the other hand walked from the desk chair to the second bed. Without a thought he flicked the worn iPad to the floor and laid where it was.

"Tell me about it. They wouldn't know what hit them if we got as angry as they do." Anti replied, watching the other flop on the plain blue covers.

"Ah, the adrenaline, like an attack. God I miss it," Dark admitted.

"He keeps that tight a leash on yeh?" Then, with a little laugh, he continued. "And I don't think  _ we're  _ allowed to use God’s name in vain."

"I can say whatever the fuck I want to." Dark threw back, stretching on his back. "And yeah, he does. Living in the heart of LA makes it near impossible to keep a bloodbath under wraps."

"Mm, blood. See back in the fields of Ireland people go missin’ all the time. If they only knew why." Anti let out a little laugh. "Fuck em, Dark. Let's order some room service."   
"You know what? Yeah, lets." Dark smirked over at Anti. "Fuck them. Let's have some real fun."

They minded themselves and waited to hear the two others close their door. Giving them a good few minutes, the picked up the phone and ordered wine. Something dark red and bloody, to celebrate.

They were elbow deep in blood within the next half hour.

The bellhop screamed around the cloth in his mouth, as dark cut into him. He soon fell unconscious and slumped against the second bed. Anti let Dark dig in first, watching him as he did so. Dark dug his teeth into the soft flesh, blood dripping down his jaw. Eyes rolled back in pleasure, Dark lifted from the man, before catching Anti staring. 

"Yeh know, blood is a hot look for you," he said, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh?" Dark said back, licking his lips. 

"Hm, Jæsus." Anti spoke, eyes trained on Dark’s tongue.

"We'll come get a taste," he cooed, beckoning him with a finger. Anti smirked and walked over, not bothering to drop his eyes as he straddled the body. He finally did look down to trace a patch of skin before leaning in to take a bite. He let out a noise of satisfaction as he began filling his stomach with the poisonous blood.

"Fuck, I know what you mean.." Dark mumbled, watching him suckle. He lifted off with a smirk, his eyes fluttering as he took a final gulp. 

"Jæsus, that’s mighty,” Anti moaned carelessly, as Dark watched almost lustfully from the edge of the second bed. 

The look he gave Dark willed him to stand and lean on the bed, crashing his lips against his, tasting the blood on the others lips. Flicking his tongue out he took a lip in his mouth and cleaned it of blood, nibbled on it before letting it go.

Anti just tilted his head back and let dark suck and nip at his lips, before moving to his neck. Dark was strong, he easily ran his hands down Anti's sides and gripped his ass, before lifting him and pulling his legs around his own hips.   
  
By the time they made it to the bed the walls were smeared, their clothes were rags on the floor, their bodies littered with red from the groping and kissing and biting.    
Dark held the others wrists above his head as he kissed down Anti's body. Anti obediently kept his hands there as Dark let go, only to lift Anti's boxers with his teeth. 

As Anti's member was released, he let out a moan. The cool air of the room and the freedom of his boxers was enough to make the younger man squirm. To Dark though, watching him squirm was only the beginning.

* * *

It wasn't till late at night when Mark and Jack finally came back to their room. They really shouldn't have stayed for the after party, but decided to anyways to socialize with friends they never get to see. Before they retired to their own room, they felt responsible to check on their counterparts.

Jack was rubbing his eyes tiredly, just hoping they trashed the room and knocked out. Mark knocked, before twisting the door open.   
  
They were welcomed by a foul stench, accompanied by blood.. everywhere. 

"Oh god." Jack mumbled behind him, getting closer to see what massacre lay in the room. Spotting the mutilated body across from them by the foot of the unoccupied bed, Jack darted away and emptied his stomach into the small trash can beside the table.

"Dark!" Mark yelled, stepping inside and spotting the two of them in bed, asleep. He barely noticed how naked they were with how much blood was smeared on their bodies.  Dark stirred a little, only to turn over and show his ass to Mark, Dark's arm draping over Anti’s torso

"Oh, Jesus."

Mark turned away and slammed the door closed, kicking off his shoes just in case there was blood on them.

"Somethin' else?" Jack panted, wiping his lip with his sleeve. 

"They must have fucked, Jesus." Mark replied, digging his palms into his eyes.” You okay, babe?”

"I never see who Anti attacks," Jack replied. "He says he does it in the forests, makes it look like an animal."

Mark frowned, going to sit on the bed near his sickly boyfriend, who had found the trash and was kneeling beside it. "I don't let Dark hurt people," Mark replied. "In LA.. It's harder to cover it up or blame it on an animal."

Jack nodded a little, glancing back at the door separating them. 

"What are we going to do?"

Mark was quiet for a long moment before replying, unsure. "Wake them up, make them shower, then call 911. Say someone must have stole one of our keys and used our room to kill that guy. It's.. It's a long shot."

Jack nodded. "Yeh, it's a long shot. Those too will be suspicious as hell."

"It's better than letting them get caught bare naked and covered in blood."

Jack gave a little noise in agreement. 

"Sometimes I think, maybe we should."

"Should let them get caught arseways?" Jack scoffed and let out a chuckle. "They wouldn't last a day in some psych ward."

"Jack, you seem to forget they're demons."

"No, I mean, everyone around them won't survive. They'll be out and back to us within hours."

"They're parasites." Mark said bitterly, glancing at the door. There were times like this where it was hard for Mark to see Dark as a brother.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head at his boyfriend. "You can get rid of parasites. To get rid of them would be near impossible.” Jack then sighed. “But yeh, they are. At least they can sometimes be manageable."

"Yeah, at least they're manageable." 

Jack held out a hand and Mark helped him to his feet from the floor. "Alright, Imma brush my teeth, then we can wake their arses up."


	32. Traveled Roads [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Junior year of high school, and Jack isn't much of an athlete. Most of the year he has had to deal with being smack-dab in the middle of the athlete lockers, which came with being picked on by the jockest jocks, the football team. That is till Mark moves into town, and becomes the peacemaker between his team mates. Like love at first sight Jack finds himself falling for the new guy to school who invites Jack to the game on Friday, for good luck. || I'm horrible at writing the synopsis. Any who, big thanks to Lollybliz who sent me TONS of requests that I'll write through during the next few weeks. First up though is her request that I dub as 'the whole shebang'. But of course, you cant have a shebang without a first kiss.

Jack was a small guy.  I didn't help that his locker was smack dab in the center of the football teams lockers (how the hell did that happen). It didn't help that unlike most of his peers, he liked getting a half decent grade in class. So while others socialized and stood around, Jack dug into his locker and pulled out his geology book. 

"Hey, little man." 

Jack stiffened, closing the talk lockers as he turned to take his daily dose of verbal abuse. He had learned ignoring them just makes it worse. 

"Oh, you don't look to happy, little man. Someone piss in your lucky charms?" One to his left said, imitating a Irish accident.

"No, but they might as well have." Jack retorted, thickening his accent just for the jerk. Sass finds its way into any conversation. "Now if you meatheads will excuse me, I got class to get to." 

As Jack stepped forward, going to squish past the players, one pushed him roughly back onto the metal lockers. 

"No, excuse us, leprechaun. You go when we let you."

"Woah guys!"

An unfamiliar voice came from a step out of view, before the sea of meaty arms parted and emerged an equally unfamiliar face.

An attractive one too, but it's not like Jack had time to dwell in that. 

"Hey uh, Fish."

"Coach wants a word before school starts, sent me to get you guys. "

They all shifted their attention fully off Jack.

"What for?"

"Something about the game this Friday. He already told me about it, so I'll see you guys in homeroom."

The captain in particular decided to look back to him before walking off.

"Next time."

They all dispersed down the hall, down towards the athletes office.

"They do that a lot?"

Jack's attention snapped back to the guy in front of him, who happened to be comfortably average height compared to the Irishman.

"Uh, well yeah. I don't mind though," Jack mumbled.  Holding my book on one hand, he went to dart off while the new guy gave a somber smile before looking at the lockers behind Jack.

Believe and behold though, Jack adjusted his grip on his book and remembered he'll be pretty screwed with out his notes folder. Turning around, he put in his combination and got back into his locker.

Meanwhile, Mark had found his two lockers down.

"I don't know what their problem is," Mark piped up, seeing Jack return. He spied the guy from behind his locker door. "I like the accent."

Mark seemed not to be looking, missing Jack hide behind the door to cover his blush. Not even Jack liked his accent, not too much anyway. He always hated how people struggled to understand him at times, and how it makes his words incomprehensible.

"Well that makes one of you," Jack retorted, digging for a pen or pencil in the beaten pencil bag he had hanging inside.

"And you don't? I'd kill for a interesting accent." He replied, Jack hearing him shut his locker. "I'm Mark, by the way."

"Jack." He joined him, looking over to the new friendly face. Prepared with his usual spiel on how his accent wasn't cool, interesting, cute, whatever adjective people came up with, and was actually quite annoying but instead, the bell had rang.

"Shit, Imma be late. I'll see you around?" Jack said instead, taking a backward step away.

"Oh, of course. I think we'll see a lot of each other." Mark chuckled, pointing to his locker.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Jack smiled back. "And uh, thanks for that earlier. "

Mark smiled widely. "Anytime."

Jack then went two days staring at Mark with puppy love eyes.

They had three classes together: Physics, Chemistry, and Film. And in each, Mark had only found spots on the opposite side of the room to Jack. It wasn't like Jack to save spots in hope to sit closer to Mark, and even though the thought crossed his mind he ended up not doing it. 

At their lockers, Mark was able to keep the other players-- Jack had found out that Mark was the new player on the team --who came a round preoccupied with whatever bullshit he came up with. Jack was grateful, he didn't think being able to breathe easy at high school was possible.

Instead of being bothered by the football team, Jack now slowly got his things together, sneaking glances at him from behind his locker door. Jack had found out a few things in this, like that he really, really liked Mark’s smile. And, that he did it often.  He found out how he liked it when Mark tousled his dark brown hair when he spoke. Jack found out he wasn't good at taking a compliment, especially when his teammates said how good he was during practice.

Another thing he noticed, was how often Mark caught him glancing back at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you at practice." Mark replied, barely getting into his locker as Jack as ready to leave for class.

"Hey! Jack, wait."

Surprised, Jack turned and looked over to him.

"Yeah man?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch the game this Friday. I think it'll uh, be cool seeing you there." 

Jack froze for a short moment. This was the kind of thing you ask your _girlfriend_ , not the Irishman you saved from your own team. Blushing faintly, he found himself much more willing to go to a football game then he has for the last three years of school.

“Well sure, If you want me too.” Jack replied, giving him a little smile. 

Mark beamed, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “Great then, I’ll see you Friday.”

* * *

“Oh my god, Jack. He asked you out.”

“He didn’t ask me out, Felix.” Jack sighed, face falling into his hands mostly to hide his blush from the thought.

“Well, are you sure he did the arm thing?” He threw the magazine beside him to his bed, where I sat. the page was paperclipped open. _ 5 Signs He’s Totally Into You. _

“I’m not taking advice from one of your sister’s gossip mags.”

He rolled his desk chair over, pointing at the page. “No, just look. _ ‘Two: lifting his arm to scratch his head is totally boy-language for ‘Hey, I like you, and I’m shy about it.’ _ See?”

“No one really does that.”

Felix pulled a face, looking up to Jack. “Mark asked to borrow a pencil in Film today, and you did it like clockwork. Cheesy smile and everything. I felt like I was gunna puke.”

Ack just flushed red. “Why do you have your sister’s girly mag anyway?” he gave in, ignoring his reply.

“Why not?” He replied, having a satisfied smirk. “Please tell me you’re gunna flirt with him on Friday.”

Jack went wide eyed. “Uh, no. What if all this-- “He tapped the page dismissively. “--Is all bullshite? He’s probably not gay, he probably just feels bad for the kid who gets picked on by his friends.”

“Hey, the act of keeping his friends from messing with you instead of joining in to fit in with them should be proof enough,” Came a voice behind me, which made me snap back and see Felix’s sister at the door.

“Fanny,  _ vad i helvete _ , what the hell?” Felix jumped up but she blocked him from closing the door on her. Jack just flopped.

“You didnt hear what I said, did you?” He asked quietly.

“Jack, I knew you were gay since you started hanging with my bro. It’s no biggie.”

“You did?” Jack asked, exasperatedly. “Oh jӕsus, _I_ didn't even know I was gay when I met Felix.”

Fanny just giggled at him. “Listen if you want my advice, go to whatever happens Friday and have fun. Be happy. Don’t force yourself to flirt, if you just be yourself he’ll probably take it as flirting. You're cheeky like that.”

“It’s that easy?”

“Jacky, those magazines-- which you buy with your own allowance,  _ lögnare _ , liar,” He pointed her finger at her brother and the magazine he hovered by. “Are all a load of BS. Mostly, anyways.”

Jack snorted a little at them, before looking back to Fanny.

“Remind me to only come to _you_ __ for advice.”

Felix pouted. “Hey, she said the mags are sometimes right!”

Meanwhile, she just rolled her eyes. “Yea, sometimes. Anywho, I was just passing. Good luck, Jacky.”

* * *

Friday came too soon, and Jack was buying his ticket into the football field. Jack had sick memories of doing suicides on the bleachers facing each side of the field, for home and visitor. The metal bleachers were already filled, leaving a few edges and bare spots here and there on the home side. Facing the setting sun, Jack walked the edge of the white lines in the grass and found an okay spot with an okay view. Most importantly, on the lowest line of seats. Heights easily were Jacks least favorite thing.

From the center of the field, where the players socialized and stretched out, mark had spotted Jack and stood to jog over. With a smile, Jack saw him run over.

“Hey, you made it!”

“Heh, well I said I would.” Jack replied happily, cheeks turning faintly pink.

“Good, I think I might need a good luck charm,” Mark laughed lightly, looking back to the other team, clad in striking colors. They did seem more beefy than the home team.

At calling him a good luck charm, Jack blushed harder. “You’ll do great, I know it.” He reassured. At his words, the speakers crackled as the turned on. “Alright, go kick some arse, Mark.”

Mark smiled. “Yes Sir, good luck charm.”

Smiling into his blushing cheeks, Jack watched Mark turn to jog back to the team. 

The padding Mark had to wear accentuated his wide shoulders and strong chest.  _ Perfect for being the one to plow through players to the goal. Or uh.. Touchdown.. Area _ . Jack needed to freshen his terminology on american football if he was going to start attending games.

The announcer, who Jack recognised as their chemistry teacher, introduced the teams and they all shook hands. Jack kept his eyes mostly on Mark, watching him do so and then cover his longer locks of dark hair with his red and white helmet.  

To Jack, the game was just droning on. Sports wasn't really his thing, but it was interesting watching Mark dart across the field and catch the ball, leading to him getting tackled-- in which Jack was continually struck with panic in that half moment when he doesn't move --and the game continuing. Before he knew it halftime was here, and the team retired to the benches for a water break as the cheerleaders ran out and started their shpiel, Britney Spears echoing around the field. That's who Mark should be hitting on, the thin and pretty girls that were stereotypically meant to date the football players. Mark was like the rest of the team, getting winks and cheesy smiled from the ladies before they set up routine.  Jack was sure most of them were doing it to their boyfriends, and even though Jack still felt a pang of jealousy hit his chest.

“Relax, he isn’t even yours,” He grumbled under his breath, noticing Mark walk over. Helmet off, sweat lined his forehead even though Jack, who stupidly didn't bring a jacket, was shivering. His hair was wet, along was his shirt as if he was sprayed by one of his team's water bottles.  _ Now how did jack miss that. _

“For being Irish, you don't seem to be very lucky,” He said, still flashing Jack a smile. 

“Well I’m not a four-leaf clover.” Jack laughed, smiling up to him. Jack could follow along enough to know that they needed to haul ass in the second half to win.

Mark let out a long breath. “ I don’t think we can do it, now with how we're going now.”

“Negativity won't help, You gotta give it your all. Go down tryin’ or don't try at all.”

“You think we can do it?”

“With you on the team now? Definitely.” From behind Mark Jack spotted the cheerleaders finish their shpiel, as the broke from formation and jogged back to where they were. A thought crossed Jack’s mind, oh was it a risk. Mark was to return to the game though, so he took the chance.

The coach blew his whistle, letting any stray players-- specifically Mark, to come back to the field. Marks head turned, and Jack stepped closer and placed a peck at his cheek. “Think I’m not lucky? There, have some luck of the Irish.”

_ I can't believe I did that. Oh, I’m a git, I just ruined everything, didn't I- _

“I don't think I can fail now,” Mark said, a change in his tone. Blurred from his intrusive thoughts, Jack focused on Mark again.

He was blushing.

He jogged away before Jack could formulate a reply, grin spread on his cheeks as he slipped his helmet back on. Jack, legs now weak form the thought of what he had just did, and the positive response he got from it, he sat back down, a smile of his own finding his cheeks.

It was easy to say that the home team won by the end of the game.

“Maybe you are lucky, Jack.” Mark said, gear in his duffel that was slung over his shoulder. Jack was about to walk home, when Mark had caught up with him.

Jack blushed faintly. “The luck of the Irish never fails.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Mark chuckled.

“Hey you! Good game!”

Mark turned, spotting an older guy walk over. With how they interacted, Jack deduced that he must a his brother.

“Hey, Thomas.”

“Mom’s in the car already. Ready to go?” His brother’s eyes drifted behind Mark to Jack. “Need a ride?”

Jack shook his head. “Nah, I’m walking home.”

“Walking home? C’mon Jack, let us give you a ride.” Mark looked back to me, offering a smile. Indure a car ride with Mark’s brother and Mom for that smile? Maybe Jack was falling harder than he thought.

“Alright, alright, fine.”

They led him back towards the parking lot beside the gated football field coming up to an SUV, as Jack approached, Mark had already opened the back seat for Jack, letting his climb in first when He tossed his back in the back-back.

“ Mark, you didn't tell me you already had a boyfriend,” Came Mark’s Mom from the driver’s seat. Jack stiffened, glancing back at Mark, who was turning red as a tomato.

“I don't,” He protested, walking around to join me in the back seat, Tom sliding into shotgun.

“Nonsense, then what was that kiss?” He said, looking back to Jack, then Mark.

Ignoring her older son, Mark’s mom chimed in, “What’s your name, honey?”

“Uh, Sean Mcloughlin, but most call me Jack.” He replied, flushing as well. Jack couldn't tell if this was going downhill or uphill. Either way he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“Jeez, you told me you have a thing for accents, I didn't think you were being serious--”

“Tom!” Mark reached forward and smacked his shoulder.

“What,” Tom laughed lightly, leaning out of reach.

“Boys, behave. Your address, Jack?”

Jack, a little flustered at this array of new information, rattled off an address and directions. Thankfully, it was only a few blocks from the school.

Jack was behind the driver's side and didn't see the look their mom shot at Tom. Afterall, she’s the only one who’s allowed to embarrass him. This made it so the rest of the short ride was relatively quiet. When we pulled up to Jack’s house, Mark unbuckled too, making Jack freak for a moment.

“I’m gunna walk him to the door.”

“Alright then. It was nice meeting you, Jack.” Jack caught his mother’s eyes in the mirror.

“Thank you for the ride,” He replied, before making his getaway with Mark in tow.

“I am so sorry,” Mark started as the doors closed. “My brother isn't usually like that. But you know, he is my brother, he feels a joblike  _ need  _ to embarrass me.” Jack looked back at him as they stepped onto the the little sidewalk leading to the door. Honestly, Jack knew it too well. _ Try having two brothers and sisters. _

“It’s fine, I didn’t even think about your family being at the game, too. I shouldn’t have--”

“No, don't be sorry for that.” Jack paused in his step and looked back at him, now under the light of the patio. Vines and shrubbery had grew up the columns on one side of the patio, weaving together to create a wall on one side of the door, creating a little nook that was mostly for his Mom, who used it as a reading nook. Now, it was a small space for Mark to pull Jack into so his brother and mother weren’t looking on. “I.. I really liked it. Not because you did it to give me luck, but just.. I liked it. Alot. I kinda like you, alot.” he reached up to scratch the back of his neck shyly. Maybe Felix’s mags were sometimes tight.

There was probably a million things Jack could say in return, some cliched more than others. Instead, he stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. Mark's eyes were drawn down shyly which left Jack an option that he realized was the most cliched as them all.

Jack stepped closer to Mark and pressed his lips on his, setting a hand on his cheek to steady them both. 

First awkward and full of surprise, they had both relaxed their lips seemed to melt between the two. Oddly, but pleasantly salty from Mark having just finished a game, with a touch of sweet from the pack of twizzlers Jack had nibbled on as he watched the game. Not just the taste, but the act of kissing mark made his heart leap into his throat, like it was cheering. Mark's hands had found Jack's cheeks, holding him close as the kissed.

They parted too soon. All Jack wanted to do was to dive in for another kiss but Mark held him where he was. 

“Your family..”

“My family.”

“Next time?”

“God, yes.”

Jack let out a laugh, which made Mark smile giddily.”I’ll see you Monday then?”

“A long weekend, then Monday.” Mark retorted with a chuckle. “But I think you're worth it.”

If Jack wasn’t already blushing, he now was. Mark pecked his cheek and turned away to step out of the little alcove.

“Monday.”

“Monday.” 

With a smile, Mark jogged a little down the few steps to the sidewalk. Jack stayed hidden for a moment longer, pushing a hand across his short hair.  _ Jӕsus. _

The door opening surprised him, only to surprise him again with who was at the door.

“The mags are always right, Jack. Now you have till Monday to tell me--” What sounded like Jack's sisters chimed in, interrupting Felix. “ -- _ us _ what happened. In, loverboy.”


	33. Jam Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long move from Ireland, Jack and his five year old daughter Sam start kindergarten in her new school. The usually hyper ball of energy, shied by the thought of a whole new class to make friends with, wasn't too happy to be left alone on her first day. THats till she meets Tim, the brown haired by who is as crazy about Steven Universe as she is. || I said I'd have this up days ago but.. other things were occupying my mind. But here it is! Lollybliz requested some of the little babbus and I was really happy to oblige. Of course, I couldn't have the two cuties with at least some instantly crushing single dads who are as eager to plan a playdate as the two little ones are.

“Sammy, you’ll be fine.” Jack reassured, glancing back at his six year old daughter as she pouted in her booster seat. The light turned green, and he looked forward again. “Being new isn’t a bad thing.”

“I don’t know anyone,” She whined, as she tried to rip at the laminated buss pass tied to her backpack.

“You’ll make tons of friends, I know you will.” Pulling into the school parking lot, Jack parked and looked back to her. “I know we left friends in Ireland. You know we’ll visit. But today is a new day. You’ll have a whole new class to make friends in.”

Sam looked from her father and down her her hands. Her bus pass was warped, but she didn’t mind. “Okay..”

“Good girl.” Jack laughed, stepping out to open her door and help her out if her seat. “I better see that smile of yours,”

Hearing him, she purposely pulled a extreme pout to keep from smiling. You’d think she’d learn by now that this earns her a good tickle from Dad.

Her laughter erupted from her chest, pout gone and grin replacing it and she wiggled in her seat. Still giggling she let him pull her from her seat to the asphalt. She knew the drill, slipping the backpack over her shoulders. It was oversized for the little kindergartner she was, but she was hell-bent on getting  _ Monster High _ .

Jack let her lead the way after he locked up the door, sticking close behind her as they crossed the painted crosswalk to the office building. She kept quiet as Jack signed himself in and got directions to the Kindergarten area from one of the office ladies. By the time her curiosity came over her and she reached onto the desk for the rainbow pad of sticky notes, Jack was pulling her hand from it and taking it so he could lead her out the second door of the office, onto campus. Kingston Elementary, the school his daughter would most likely be attending up to sixth grade.  _ Sixth grade _ ... He didn’t want to think about that just yet. The single dad was barely getting a hold of his little girl being a kindergartner.

From their walk from the office to the gated area just for the kindergarteners, they could see the big kids play on the rest of campus. Seeing them, Sam stuck close to her dad. They were out of view soon as the first kindergarten building blocked the view. 

Kindergarten was a decent sized place, with a good sized playground, a stretch of green grass, and an asphalt track with multiple hopscotch squares and other panted games. Before school started, all four classes were out playing, with felt a little overwhelming. How could she make friends with so many people who were already friends with everybody?

To the left of the gate was the second kindergarten room. Jack knocked in the door, finding it locked with a little tug. After a moment, an older woman answered the door with a smile.

“Oh, you must be Mr Mcloughlin. And you must be Samantha, right?”

“Sam,” She blurted, looking from behind them at the field of kids to the woman. Even though her father went stiff from how rude she might have sounded, the teacher smiled at her.

“Ah, yeah. She really likes her nickname,” Jack covered, as the teacher led them in. She introduced herself and started talking a bit about the class and what she’ll be doing, especially because she entered in the middle of the year. She was happy to hear she was already reading and knew most of her letters on command. Meanwhile, Sam was interested in other things. 

One wall of the room was just one big shelf of games and things. Half-circle tables spotted the room, five in total. Each was labeled with a specific color. There was a rugged spot where a small handful of kids played, towers of wooden blocks growing as the adults spoke. Two girls played in the play kitchen, while four boys were stacking blocks.

“Let me show you where to set your backpack, okay Sam? Then you can go play till the bell rings.” Sam returned her attention to the teacher and nodded, following her to green table. Of course, not before snatching her dad’s hand and pulling him along with her.

This school was almost like the last one, with the tables and stuff to play with inside. What was different was the kids and all that she had gotten used to. Sometimes She surprised her dad with how shy she could be, she was his, after all. A whole new class and a room full of new kids? Yes, Sam was more shy than anything this morning.

"Alright then. Dad, I'd like to give you some paperwork while you're here, so you know how the classroom works and all that."

Sam ignored them, but looked up when Jack went to follow her _.  _ Leave her alone? _ Nice try. _

She followed, the teacher leading them to a small room that seemed to be in the middle of a short hallway between classrooms. She had noticed, and stopped Sam.

"I'm sorry sweetie, this room is for adults only. There's some dangerous stuff in here, and I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Sam just reached to grip at her Father's hand. "But but.."

Jack kneeled down to her. "How about you say hi to your new classmates, eh? Just for a minute, sweetheart."

Sam pouted, but loosened her grip. He pulled from her and placed a kiss at her forehead before giving her an encouraging nudge back to the carpet.

She walked over, hands twisting in front of her chest as she approached the girls. They looked up and gave her an odd look.

"Who're you?" One asked, coming off blunter than she realizes.

"I'm Sam. Can I play?" She introduced quietly, looking from the two girls to the empty cups and plates of plastic food.

"Sure. You can be.." She thought, looking to the other. "The mommy!"

With a smile, Sam took her role with pride, making complete plastic breakfasts as she fed her 'twins.'

"You're actually twins?" Sam asked, sitting with them.

"Yep. I'm Stephanie, and she's Jessie."

"Stephanie and Jessie.." Sam said, wanting to remember them. 

"You're new, huh?" Jessie asked. 

With a nod, Sam listened on. "Well you know us, those boys are pretty okay. Trevor is mean sometimes though." Stephanie pointed out the taller boy, trying to make a stepping stool to make his tower taller. "And those two boys? They follow him around like puppies. They’re from next door. " Jessie then pointed out the boy separate from the tower boys, who seemed to be building a city. "And that's Tim. His Daddy does the best windmills!"

"The fastest too." Jessie added. 

"But our daddy has the best brofists."

"Brofists?"

The two smacked their knuckles together. "BROFIST!" They said together, loud and exaggerated.

Sam giggled, watching them recoil and cradle their smashed hands. Meanwhile, the teacher and Jack had returned, showing by the teacher tinging the little bell hanging by the wire strung across the room. 

"Time to clean up, friends." 

The little space they were in erupted in the clamor of the thick blocks falling all at once, making one boy jump out of the way. 

Trevor got in trouble, as the girls all pushed the plastic items into the large bin that held it all.

As everyone went to the desks, Sam went straight to her Dad.

"Hey, it's time for me to go," he said, kneeling again. "I promise I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours."

"Pinkie promise?" She asked, making Jack grin.

"On my life." He locked pinkies with her and pulled her into a hug, before making his way out, or at least to the horde of kids and parents at the door as the day started. Sam, making a bee-line, found her seat and found she was between Tim and Stephanie. 

The day seemed to go by longer then she thought. She was here till after lunch, and she was dying to make it to lunch so she could go home. About the only good part she found was during the mid-morning recess. The twins were good friends and introduced her to all their friends, and they wanted to play superheroes. Sam, if she could, would have went star eyed, taking lead with her crazy imagination as she helped make cool stories and things for them to fight, which her new friends are up. 

After recess, it was finger painting then behold, lunch. 

She clutched her hamburger shaped lunch pail to her chest as they walked in, going to follow the twins in line for lunch. That's when an adult pulled her from line, tell her that kids who bring lunch have to sit at the designated table.

Looking back at her new friends longingly, she walked over to the long table where a few kids already say eating their lunch. She sat alone, unzipping her lunch pail to see what her dad had packed her. Peanut butter and jelly, little bag of watermelon, and a juice box.

"Hey!" 

Sam looked up in surprise as she pulled her sandwich out, seeing the dark brown haired little boy who was Tim jog up to join her at the table. " _ The sun is bright, our shirts are clean, were sitting up above the sea, c’mon and share this jam with me _ ," he sang, and little off key but as he sat Sam grinned widely, knowing what he was singing. 

" _ Peach or plum or strawberry, and any kind is fine you see, c’mon and share this jam with me! _ " She held up her sandwich, the dark red jelly seen easily now.   
Tim laughed loudly, smiling brightly. "Jam buddies!"

Sam joined in. "You like Steven universe?"

Tim nodded like a bobble head. "I love Steven Universe! Who's your favorite gem?"

Sam took a bite of her sandwich and looked up to the yellowing panel lights above them in thought. Gulping the bite, she replied. "Peridot, my Daddy can do her laugh." She smiled.

Tim beamed. "Really? That's awesome! I think my favorite is.. Hm, Jasper. She's big and strong like my Daddy."

Sam giggled. "But she's a baddie!"

"Yeah but.. What if she is good later, like Peridot?" He reasoned, digging in his lunch pail.

"What if she's not? She made Lapis fuse for a really long time, that's bad for gems."

Tim had taken a bite of Apple as she spoke, but his eyes lit up like he had something to say. Sam, who sat across from him in spitting range, was happy he had the manners to chew and swallow before answering.

"Garnet is fused all the time."

"Yeah, but that's love." Sam giggled. "Jasper an’ Lapis aren't in love, so it was bad for them."

  
Lunch went in like that, Sam smiling the whole time now she had made another friend. Tim was crazy about  Steven universe, which they played during the after-lunch recess. They only had an hour left of class, which was spent singing songs about the life cycle of a butterfly and counting by tens, which, Sam had  _ owned  _ because she already knew her tens by heart.

By the time they were packing up, Tim could tell that Sam wasn’t very happy. Asking her, she shook her head and pulled a smile, saying she’s just happy the day is over.  She was just missing her dad in all honesty, which affected her whole mood. Tim had elected himself the one to hold her hand as they walked to flagpole pickup.

Her Dad’s hair was a vibrant as the grass under the flagpole, as he and the other parents waited for their kids. He spotted his little girl quickly, as he stepped over to the little lineup the kindergartners were in as they looked for their parents. He also noticed the little boy holding her hand.

"Hey sweetie, have a nice day at school?" Sam let go of Tim’s hand to let her dad pick her up, but Tim didn't mind. "Looks like you made a friend."

Beaming, now that he Dad was back, she nodded. "This is Tim, he's my new jam buddy."

"Jam buddy huh? Well, he must be special." Jack smiled down to the little boy, who had star eyes as he stared up at him.

"You have green hair," he blurted, a smile spreading on his little cheeks.  "My daddy has cool hair too!" he hopped in place a little, excited to share.   
Jack, used to Sam blurting and changing the subject often, smiled at him.

"There he is!" Tim then bolted before Jack could reply, oversized backpack shaking on his back as he collided with the legs of a bulkier man, who was sporting cool hair like Tim said. Hair like fire, Mark wiped his head around as Tim found him. Sam then wiggled from Jack’s grip, sliding down to the grass as she mumbled about giving Tim a goodbye hug. She then jogged after him and of course, Jack followed her to keep track of his little ball of energy. 

Even though Tim and Sam were mid hug, octopus style, Mark had a hand in Tim’s hair as the other parent who was chatting with him walked off to their child. Instead, he met eyes with Jack.

"You must be the new parent," he said, a smile on his face. 

Jack smiled back, a little twinkle in his eyes. "Yep, we just settled in. "

"Cool! Well, if you ever need someone to show you around, I'll be happy to."

"Does that mean I can play with Sam?" Tim blurted, cheek mushed against hers as they stayed in a hug.

"If Sam wants to, we can set up a play date," Jack smiled, looking down to them both. "If that's okay with your dad, that is."

Mark nodded making Tim grin. They both started hopping in a circle. Jeez, what were they getting into. Hyper + hyper equals well, a handful. Two handfuls. 

As the two single dads traded numbers, the two did circles, becoming out of breath and light headed from giggling so much. Soon, they had to separate them, one last hug for the road. The only thing that got them to separate?

A promise for a play date next week.


	34. Happy Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversaries, special dinners, a cheesy, though romantic night in bed.. before Mark knew it, he was up at the crack of dawn with morning sickness. Jack was bewildered, Mark was scared of what would happen next. But having each other, they know they'll figure it out together. || This was taking a step out of my comfort zone, but I enjoyed writing it anyway. Lots of fluff, lots of love, I thought you would all enjoy it. Requested by Lolybliz!

"You really don't have to go to any trouble baby," Mark’s voice reassured through the speakerphone. Jack shrugged non-committal shrug, even though his boyfriend of two years couldn't see him. "A movie and dinner at home would be plenty."

"I know, but I wanted to do somethin' more, since you've been pretty busy lately. You need a night dedicated to ya."

A chuckle came over the phone. "I thought our anniversary is for the both of us, Jack."

Straightening,  smile came to Jack's lips. Mark had been filming with Team Edge all day, which left Jack able to set up between work to celebrate their anniversary.

"Yeh, but you deserve it." Jack replied, walking over to lean on the counter where the phone sat.

"So do you." Mark replied, with a certain sweetness in his voice. 

"Just come home soon, ya doof." 

They rattled off their 'I love yous' and Jack went back to cleaning and setting up what he had planned. Videos were filmed for tomorrow, edited and thumbnailed and ready to go. They had the night to themselves, something both of them needed. Mark, especially. So many little projects that added up to a whole lot of work, sometimes Jack thought he desperately needed a break. And he planned to give Mark just that tonight.

When Mark came home, he was welcomed by a candlelit dinner, not cooked by Jack though. It was takeout from Cracker Barrel, Mark's favorite, which he was happy to see none-the-less. Dinner came with plenty of kisses and sweet words, before Jack laid their plates in the sink and left them for the morning. Leading Mark up the stairs and down the hall, Mark noticed the rose petals that pathed their way to the bedroom. 

"Equally cheeky and romantic," Mark commented, following close behind Jack as they got to their bedroom. 

The night was mostly a blur, I a blur of happiness and love and celebration to themselves. Jack kissed every inch of Mark's body and treated Mark like royalty, because to Jack, he deserved it more than anyone. One thing had led to another, and..

* * *

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Jack rolled in bed, opening his eyes just barely to see the yellowish light filter into his and Mark's shared bedroom. In the light was a shadow, who could only be Mark.   
His voice made Jack stir, even though the American was usually quiet to let his other half sleep in. But today seemed not to be a usual day.

"Whatsda' matter?" Jack grumbled from bed, loud enough for the other man to hear before Jack rolled back to his back to stretch out. A exasperated grumble came from the bathroom, which peaked Jack’s curiosity. Sitting up, the shirtless man walked the few short steps to see what Mark was up to. Mark and Jack were usually opposites when sleeping, though Mark usually wore a shirt to bed but no pants, Jack was more comfortable with no shirt, but a comfy pair of pajama pants. It gave him an excuse to buy strange patterns-- this mornings pattern, Mike Wazowski heads. Mostly because Jack liked the fact that he first thought they were septic eyes on the rack.

The two-sink bathroom counter was littered with empty packages, a oddly familiar box of pregnancy tests opened and tipped over sitting close by.

"What are you doing with my pregnancy tests?" Jack asked softly, before approaching his lover. Looking over his shoulder as Jack set a hand on his side, he noticed the little stack of used ones. They were all face down, making Jack unable to peek at the results.

"I think I'm pregnant."

His voice was gentle, in a way that suggested that the idea was sinking in. Jack went quiet, before reaching forward and began flipping the tests right side up.    
All had pink lines, two on each.

Suddenly, Jack was confused. It had been a long while since they had changed positions, long enough that it would be impossible that Mark was only now finding out.    
"I woke up having to puke. It came in waves, like I only was nauseous for a few minutes at a time. Amanda was talking about how she found out her and Matthias were pregnant, and I had a hunch.."

"Heckofa' hunch." Jack mumbled quietly, watching Mark carefully. "You okay?" 

"You're not freaking out about this? About having a child together or the fact that I'm carrying?"

Jack smiled a little, shaking his head before setting his hands on Mark's arms assuredly. "Mark, I'm more then happy to start a family with ya. Although I wish it all was a bit more planned out, like most people do. But I'm not freaking out. Maybe it hasn't sunk in yet but I'm.. happy. Mostly confused, but happy none the less."

"I always thought you wanted to carry if we had kids." Mark remarked after a long moment, searching Jack’s blue eyes before replying. 

"Better question is, how do you feel about carrying?" Jack asked, leaning closer to him instinctively.

"It's.. Scary." Admitted, looking down between us consciously. "I'll definitely need to think about it some more, but maybe.. Maybe we're ready for that step of our lives."

Jack smiled. "You think?" 

"Maybe. We have some time to think about it."

* * *

"Jack. Jaack." Mark looked to him, as he was laying back on him as they lounged.

"No, you ate the last banana this morning." 

Mark rolled his eyes on his automatic response. It was generally that time of the pregnancy where through Mark, the baby was craving things. Last month, it was his Mom's famous chicken soup, which was illy replaced by Jack's version, home made from the recipe that Mark's Mom sent him. Mark said it didn't taste the same, but gobbled it down like it did regardless.

"No, let me see your hands." Jack complied, wrapping his arms around Mark as he took his hands. Navigating them to his bump, he prodded gently at a certain spot before setting Jack's hand the spot. 

A moment later, a little foot kicked up and tapped Jack’s hand.

"Hey! Whoa," Jack exclaimed, making the baby kick again for the loud burst. Mark laughed, feeling the baby kick before Jack. For the last hour, the baby was either sleeping or using marks side as a kicking pad. Not that it generally hurt, though when they ended up kicking at Marks ribs..

"Oh," Mark said softly as the baby did just that, just after giving a little wiggle like they were uncomfortable. Or maybe it was a "hey, stop poking me" kick.   
Either way, Jack paused to see if Mark was okay.

"What happened?"

Mark let out a little chuckle. "Just a well aimed kick to the ribs. I'm okay."

Mark felt a kiss at his temple. "She's already kickin' your ass, a ‘Boss’ through and through."

Turning, Mark looked up to Jack as he laid more on the couch.

" _ She _ ?"

Jack went red, glancing down at him. "Uh, well yeah. I just feel like it's gonna be a girl."

"I thought we agreed to make it a surprise," Mark smiled, stretching up just enough to kiss Jack's jaw. 

Jack, averting his eyes, started drawing shapes into Marks belly gently. "Yeah, I know. It's a feeling, mostly. You know I'd be happy either way."

"I know you will." As he spoke, Mark rattled off into a gruffly hum of approval. The baby stopped kicking, and Jack's hands felt heartwarmingly comfortable. 

"Don't fall asleep on me," Jack chuckled, as Mark fluttered his eyes open, not noticing he had closed them. He gave Jack a lazy smile and closed his eyes again, before twisting and nuzzling to get comfy in Jack's lap.

* * *

The game was Would You Rather, and Jack had gotten Mark to sit still with him for a video. Their channels had been in long need of a change of pace, like a challenge video. Mostly, due to Mark not being able to withstand ketchup, let alone habanero peppers. Mark would never do  _ that  _ with the baby, regardless.

But dick jokes and moral crushing choices, that was right up their alley.

"Never watch YouTube again, or never make anythin' for YouTube again," Jack asked, reading off his phone. 

"Oooh.." Mark said, furring his eyebrows as he set a hand in his belly. He was about to pop, and Mark could feel it. He didn't want to sit and rest, he wanted to be up and doing something, anything. He was anticipating the baby, and Jack understood that. He also understood that resting is also good for him and the baby.

"I don't think I can answer that one," Mark finally answered, looking over to Jack. Raising his eyebrows Jack went to reply, onto to be stopped by the look of pain in Mark's face.   
It came from nowhere, a wave of pain overcame Mark, making his face twist enough for Jack to notice. Mark set both hands on his bump, as Jack forgot the camera and began flustering over Mark.

"I'm fine I'm-- fucking shit."

"Mark?" Panic rose in Jack's voice.

"I think my water just broke.."

Jack went silent for a long moment. "Fucking shit."

The next ten minutes was Jack running around like a chicken without a head, grabbing the bags and baby things they'd need at the hospital. Mark was five days early, meaning all they meant to pack was still sprawled around the house. As Mark used the table by the door for support as another contraction came, Jack finally got everything and helped Mark in.

Jack held back from speeding, as Mark reassured him that the baby wasn't coming that fast. Jack still felt panicked, and wasn't sure if Marks thumb brushing against his knuckles as the sat in traffic-- between the gentle squeezing from each contraction --was reassuring or added to the anxiety.

They were helped immediately when the arrived, finding a delivery room and their doctor quickly.  With a quick ultrasound, the doctor told them they were closer than they thought to having this baby.

Two hours, one c-section, and plenty of tears later, Samantha T. Fischbach was brought into this world. Mark, like always, as a big ol' blubbering baby, tears rolling down his cheeks as the fact of their daughter finally being in his arms. Jack pressed his forehead against Marks for support, tears welling and falling down his cheeks too as his heart grew twenty times its size as the little girl cried in Mark's arms.

Once emotions were under control, their Instagram accounts were flooded with love. Jack took a candid photo of Mark feeding the little pink-bonneted newborn a bottle, Mark’s focus and attention pouring into their daughter. Hours later Mark caught Jack beaming as he finally got to hold her, without a nurse fussing over her or anything of the sort. 

Sam, deep asleep from all she had experienced in her first few hours of life. Next, a photo of Mark, hair a mess, but with a smile bigger than the moon, posing in bed for the last time before going home with their newborn.


	35. They Were So Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and jack had been together for years. Even though neither of them wore a ring, they were close enough to each other to deem them inseparable. When Jack gets pregnant a whole new chapter opens up for them, a family. Its morbidly strange how that can be taken away from them by just a mess up in the chromosomes. || ( this is really short holy damn) TRIGGER WARNING, I know some people don't like the idea of a miscarriage, I mean I wasn't too fond of it at first. So if you consider it a trigger, here's your warning. don't worry, I'm editing a second chapter now, something much more happy to lift the spirits of anyone who needs it. It's funny how I can leave you guys hanging with major character death but common miscarriage? No you guys need a happy chaser and trigger warnings. requested by Lollybliz! Damn, Lolly! Back at it again with the awesome requests!

It was Mark who was suspicious of the glimmer in jack's eyes when he came home. He set down his backpack, unhooking Chica from her leash. Walking around the island where Jack sat at, he pecked the side of his forehead. 

"Hey, baby. What's are you up to?"

He made full circle and pulled a water from the fridge, looking back to his boyfriend as Chica wiggled her butt over to Jack to lick his leg and say hi.

Without a word, Jack moved his hands from his lap and revealed a box. Long and thin, it was some box for a bracelet. Or, that's what Mark thought.

"What's this?" Mark smiled, reaching over to slide it closer to him. As Jack watched with a knowful smile, he reached down and gave Chica a pat. Setting the water down, Mark snuck a glance at him and pulled the top off.

He was quiet for a long moment, before looking back at him. 

"You're lying, this has to be fake." He looked serious, but another grin was spreading in his lips. 

"Nope, I took three this mornin'. It's either the box was expired or.."

"You're pregnant. You're pregnant!" He nailed himself in the corner of the island but still enveloped him in a hug. The groan of pain in Jack’s ear turned into a elastically happy giggle. Between them, a confused but atmospherically happy Chica wiggled in, looking up to them curiously. Jack smiled into his shoulder, happy he was happy about this. The next step in their relationship. They might not be married, but had been together for enough years that they might as well be. This step of their life had been just talk; they both wanted a family one day. And now, they got their chance.

* * *

12 weeks, two announcements, and millions of congratulations and happy wishes later, and Jack felt like he was in a trance, he couldn't be more happy. Mark was just happy to prepare a proposal to his long term boyfriend, a whole special day planned for his Irishman. This was the perfect time, even though a part of him believed Jack might think he was only proposing because of the baby.

That wasn't the case. Mark had been entertaining the idea for months now, and had previously decided to wait till they both visit his family in Ireland to pop the question. Now, Mark couldn't hold himself back any longer. With the news of the baby he was ecstatic to marry him and Jack was so happy Mark knew he wouldn't see it coming.   
They were so happy.

Halfway through Jack’s 12th week he started to cramp up, pains shooting through his abdomen. Fear encompassed his thoughts as the day went on, before he couldn’t take it and rushed to the bathroom like he was going to be sick-- he might be. He clutched his stomach, the baby not protruding at all. But if something was going to happen to the fetus, it already brought tears in Jack’s eyes. 

Jack had done the research, read too many 'mommy blogs' and had a sickening feeling to what was happening.

"Mark!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Through two walls and his soundproof headphones, Mark stopped mid sentence and pulled his headphones off, pausing the game he was recording. 

"Jack?" He shouted back, standing and opening the door to the hall, and then too the few short strides into their bedroom.  Jack was laying on the floor of the bathroom, cheeks wet from tears, clutching his stomach.

"Hospital," Jack mumbled through the tears.

He knew it was too late, though.

In a fit of panic Mark had lifted Jack in his arms, not understanding what was happening. They were in the car in minutes, Chica wagging her tail at the door, worried too from their quick departure.

Mark sped past the speed limit, heeling one hand clutched in Jacks for support as they drove to the closest hospital. 

They were able to get in by emergency. The way Mark shouted as they approached, no one decided it was a smart idea to make them wait for a few hours before treatment.   
It did take some time to get into a room and for a specialist to come check Jack and the baby. By now, Jack's cheeks were just stained but his eyes were dry. Mark was scared, he didn't want to lose either of them to whatever pains Jack had been going though. After a long minute and a ultrasound, the verdict was out.

Jack had a miscarriage. 

Both their hearts took a nose-dive as the doctor broke the news. The air in the room wasn't breathable, the emotions crossing both their faces stuffed up the room like smoke, making the doctor leave to give both males some space. 

The ride home after was quiet. Tears ran dry, and neither of them were in the mood to talk. Not about it, nor talk as if they didn't just receive the news. It was late by the time they were discharged, after a few hours of tests to make sure Jack had no infections. They left knowing there was no definite reason why it happened, and was most likely just a goof in the baby's chromosomes. With the happy note from the doctor that they could try again within the month, they kept that in mind under their heavy hearts.

They were told that miscarriages aren't as rare as most people think. Almost all miscarriages can be followed with trying again with no complications in the next pregnancy. Jack did have a clean bill of health which eased Mark’s mind, knowing at least he was okay and that they can try again when they feel ready.

Jack wasn't sure what he wanted.

He was ecstatic to have a baby with Mark and it almost felt like an unseen force took that away from him. Not just this baby, but the chance of having that again. He heard the doctor loud and clear when he was told he was healthy and medically ready to try again, but Jack just felt incapable.

Mark suggested a long bath and a day off would help him feel better. Jack accepted the bath, but quickly refused to take a break from work. If anything, he felt like making and editing more videos then he could count till this feeling goes away. This almost empty feeling, a sickening feeling that left a bad taste in Jack's mouth.

When they got home, Mark came behind his lover and wrapped his arm around him.  "How are you feeling?" He whispered in his ear, holding him comfortably tight. 

Jack took a long moment to answer. Tell the truth or lie to make Mark feel better? The decision proved more difficult than he thought.

“Not good,” He admitted, turning in Mark’s arms. He felt like he just needed to be held for a while. His heart was giving phantom leaps as Mark’s arms tightened, his cheek resting on Jack’s shoulder as Jack desperately tried burying his face, hidden away in Mark’s neck.

“Is there anything I can do?” Mark asks, bundling Jack’s shirt at the small of his back in his hands.

“I don't know,” Jack mumbled, barely audible against Mark’s neck. “It’s like the idea of starting a family had been taken away from us.”

Mark pulled away, to look Jack in the eye. “Jack, we can try again. It’s not taken away from us. Just.. it's just a bump in the road. We’ll get past this, alright Jacky?” As he spoke, he moved his hands up Jack’s side and to his cheeks, so he can hold him in pace. He ran his thumbs gently across his cheeks, as Jacks eyes grew wet and his cheeks flushed pink with emotion. 

“O-okay,” Jack said quietly, searching Mark’s eyes. “Okay.”

Mark then pulled his to his chest again and held him tight, Jack resting his cheek on Mark’s shoulder as he sniffled. “Okay.” Mark finalized, placing a few gentle kisses on Jack’s shoulder before resting there, too.


	36. Traveled Roads [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going steady for Mark and Jack, the football team had stopped teasing Jack, both their friends groups like each other, and they both were falling head over heels for each other. When Mark makes a comment on when they might have sex, things turn on their side. But after leaving early during a party together, they rekindle their mixed up feelings and become much more serious with what they share. || Second to last part (I think) of Traveled Roads! i really liked writing this, although that send scene, wew.. It took a while to make it how I liked it. Some of you from tumbler might knew about how I struggled with a particular scene. Any who, thanks Lollybliz for requesting this multi-part one-shot. I'm having so much fun with it.

One month, ten dates, and countless kisses. 

And trust me, Jack was trying to count. But there was something about that cheeky smile after Mark kissed his cheek that made Jack loose count. Or the pink on Mark’s cheeks when Jack kissed his knuckles during a movie date. Or when Mark blew kisses to him during practice.

Easy to say, Jack was head-over-heels. And Mark, was just as bad.

Mark gave Jack this airy feeling, this floating-on-a-cloud rise in his chest that threw his head for a twirl. It was more than the kisses, it was they way Mark grinned and touched his shoulder as he laughed, or how he pushed his long hair from his face as he talked. It made Jack’s belly feel like a balloon full of fluttering butterflies and his heart as unsteady as one. Dopey smiles, clumsy hands, blabbering on just to watch how interested Mark looks as he watches his talk.

And that, was throwing Mark for a spiral.

Jack seemed to always be smiling, whether it was small ones that he was trying to hide or wide grins after pummeling him with stupid puns. Jack had this habit of talking with his hands, so if it wasn't preoccupied with a notebook or Mark’s own hand, he was using them to describe a story that made it that more interesting, or at least Jack would like to think so. His hands, not noticeably small but smaller than Mark’s drove Mark crazy. Sometimes grabbing his hands in the middle of a story wasn’t just to quiet his hands. And that accent-- it drew Mark in the most. Hearing him say his name, letting him go on tangents about homework, or something his sisters did or just his blabbering about any old thing. Those moments, when he caught his eyes as they talked, made the world slow down to Mark.

“You’re starin’ at me again,” Jack broke the silence, looking up to Mark from his textbook. Tonight was less of a date, and more of a weak chance on passing the Chemistry test tomorrow. Mark’s pencil had fallen onto his notebook as he was lost in thought, staring across his dining room table to Jack. 

Mark looked down to the table, a smile spreading on his lips. “Sorry,” He said, chuckling. “Chemistry is the last thing my mind is on when you’re here.”

Cheeks flushing lightly, barely noticeable under the yellow kitchen light, Jack smiled. “Right right, ya’ big dork. I’m tryin’ to help you study.”

“And a appreciate it. I also appreciate how cute you look when you're concentrating on finding the chemical formula of--” He looked over to my paper. “Met-nr-um?”

Lips turning up a little, Jack gave Mark a bashful look. “Meitnerium, and that, along with nineteen others are apparently on the test. C’mon, Marky, I really need to pass this one.”

Letting out a little sigh he nodded, picking up his pencil again. “Alright, studying, got it.”

They returned to their notebooks, a comfortable quietness falling over them again. Scribbles on their notebooks, flipping back and forth to the periodic table in the textbook, and suddenly--

A note card, one that looked like it previously had the chemical formula for copper on it, was now erased and instead a message was written underneath in Mark’s wide scrawl.

_ How about a kiss for every flashcard I get right? _

Jack’s eyes flinted up to him, seeing him hide a smile with his hand as she scribbled down the same formula three times to look busy.

"Cheeky bastard," he mumbled to him, not wanting to curse too loudly where his family can hear. 

"Hey, it'll be a good incentive to remember some of this." He reasoned, a grin spreading on his lips past his fingers, as he looked up to Jack.

He did have a point. With a playful eye roll, Jack agreed. "Fine," he smiled, reaching over to Mark’s stack of cards. Jack was the kind of person to just stare blankly at a book till he remembers, where as Mark had some actual study tactics. Flashcards, re-writing notes, re-reading chapters. Mark might not be a straight A student, but he generally got better grades than Jack.

All in all, this would help both of them. He shuffled the stack, before putting them question and element up.

They went on, going back and forth  with the cards and more than half the time, they were able to lean across the kitchen table and share a quick kiss. They weren't exactly too daring, with Mark's brother just around the corner on the couch. His mother had a tendency to pop out of nowhere to check on them, too.

It was late when they finished the stack, both now glad they got the majority right. Jack was packing up when Mark's Mom appeared, asking if he had a ride home. When he said no, which he knew was never the right answer with her, she insisted that he can stay here and she can take him to school in the morning with Mark.

Jack also knew arguing was futile when it came to the well being of him or either of her sons. With a quick call and an okay in Jack's end, he set down his bag and started on getting ready for the night with Mark.

"It's like a sleepover, just twenty times better."

"Totally. If by sleepover you mean you're restricted to your room and I'm stuck on the couch." Jack replied, watching Mark pull some smaller clothes from a bottom drawer. He gave Jack a soft smile when he stood handing him what he could sleep in. 

"Still, I rather do it with you then a group of friends." Mark said, letting Jack slip out the the hall and across the way to the bathroom. "With you I don't have to worry about all the cereal mysteriously disappearing, I think Wade sleep-eats."

Mark heard a snort of a laughter from behind the door, which made him grin. Jack had met Mark's real friend group, Bob, Jesse, and Wade. Jack was happy to know he only talked to the team because they were well, his team mates. 

Jack appeared again, opening the door to see Mark leaning in the wall beside the door. Mark then came in. Digging a new toothbrush from under the sink before handing it to Jack so they both could brush their teeth.

"You know, you could join me in bed," Mark offered softly, wetting his toothbrush before squeezing a dollop of toothpaste in the middle. "Say in the morning that you had a bad dream or something."

"Your mom wouldn't get mad?" Jack said around his toothbrush, trying to sound clear. He failed, but Mark understood anyway.

"She shouldn't be. It not like we would do anything.. Right?"

They met eyes for a moment. "I mean, I dunno," Jack said softly, spitting toothpaste foam from his mouth into the sink. "No? Not.. Not right now, right?"

Mark shook his head. "No, I suppose not. I mean, I'd like it to be special, you know?"

Jack nodded, as Mark leaned over to spit as well. "Special, yeah."

Marks words floated in Jack's mind as they finished in the bathroom, and was met with Marks Mom, who was pulling out blankets and a pillow for the couch.  Mark and Jack went their separate ways, his brother in his own room, probably already asleep from long day at work, which he whined at them about earlier. 

Wishing Jack sweet dreams, Mark's Mom retired to her own bedroom on the other side of the house.

Special. The word buzzed in Jack’s head as he laid under the soft throw blankets. What as special to Mark? What was special to Jack? Jack, in all honesty, didn't ever think of what his first time was going to be. Hell, he didn't know he liked guys till two years ago. He still remembered the tickle of attraction when Danny Avidan moved in town, a senior when Jack was a freshman. It was easy to say it was a confusing, yet a identity-solidifying year.

But with Danny, the only other guy Jack had felt attracted to, he could barely manage the idea of kissing. _Sex,_ the act of it, the emotions involved, would either of them be ready? Jack sure felt a prickle of arousal in his stomach at the thought, though. It could be just the hormone induced reaction of a teen, but Jack at least wanted to think of it as more then that. Being that intimate with Mark, that close and connected, it sent a spark up his spine. 

Jack waited a half an hour, then eased himself from the couch and to Mark’s room. It was cracked open so Jack wouldn't have to knock. He slowly opened the door, looking inside.   
Mark was in bed, the full sized mattress pressed to one corner of his room. The opposite corner was his computer desk, his whole setup displayed proudly on it. His curtains were closed, making the room darker than the rest of the house that had moonlighting. 

"I didn't think you'd come," came Mark’s voice from the bed, quiet and tired. Jack didn't see him move, but now he noticed he was looking over to him. 

"Gotta let everyone fall asleep first," Jack reasoned just as quietly, slowly shutting the door to the crack it was before walking over to him. Unsure for a moment, Mark decided to lift the comforter to make room for Jack to crawl in. 

Unlike the couch, Marks bed was already warm. Jack tucked his feet in, careful not to scratch Mark on accident. Mark, a first only to throw the comforter over his boyfriend, decided to keep his arm around him. His arm going slack, he let it slide down and fit comfortably in the curve of his side. A shiver ran up Jack’s spine as he nestled into the pillow that he ended up sharing with Mark.

Jack’s eyes had adjusted by now. Marks long hair was now pushed out of his face, making. His jawline point so vividly in the darkness. Jack stared as Mark gulped, his jaw moving only slightly as his Adam's apple bobbed. Pulling his hand from between them, Jack rested his Fingertips on Mark’s jaw, his eyes never leaving him before catching Mark's eyes. 

They were close. Closer than they've ever been. Kissing, sure, but it only ever lasted a moment. A moment and they were apart, off to practice or separate classes or club meetings or goodbyes when they go their separate ways at the end of the day. 

Jack bad no intention of moving, and neither did Mark. There was no hall monitors calling out their excessive PDA to worry about. Just them, in the cocoon of warmth, together in the silence of his room. The only noises filling the air was their breaths and their heartbeats, which quickened and skipped as they moved closer, closer. Kissing, long and drawn out, loving and passionate. Being able to lay, lips only a twitch away from touching again, just taking in each other as they were. Watching each other's eyes flutter, mostly with tiredness, as the veil of drowsiness overcame them somewhere in the middle of tangling each other.

Jack fell asleep against Mark’s chest, lullabied by the gentle thump of his heartbeat. 

The next morning, Tom had already gone off to work and Mark’s Mom, not too happy with finding them in the same bed (although by morning, they weren't as tangled and close, with Jack on his back and sprawled like a starfish, his mouth slack and Mark beside him, the second pillow partially covering his face as he snored quietly.)   
Hands on hips, she insisted on taking Jack home early so he can get ready alone. 

Bummer, but it wasn't like the two of them didn't expect it. At least they had the night.

* * *

 

"Oh c'mon, Felix. You and Jack should come," insisted Ken, a friend of a friend who Jack knew through Felix. 

It had been a few weeks between their night together. It was easy to say their relationship had taken a turn for the best, it now felt less like a cliched high school romance, and more.. real. Serious. They might share unbelievably stupid dick jokes but their goodbye kisses between classes had a certain pull that wasn't there before, something that neither of them could explain.

Ken was going in about a party that Mary, the lead costuming in drama, was having a promising a weekend of no parents and some very illegal alcohol her older sister bought for her, word got around and now it seemed that everyone was going.

Jack wasn't really a party person. There was Felix and Mark’s friends, all sitting and joking, playing games together, but an actual party? With booze and probably weed and a bunch of idiots that Jack generally didn't care for anyway? Not his forte. 

He was won over by Mark, who was more interested in the social experiment of going and watching underage alcoholics in their natural habitat. 

Ken was happy to hear some friendly faces were joining, especially when Felix agreed to go if Mark and Jack were going too. Mark was the only one with a license, recently acquired within the same month, but acquired nonetheless. He promised to carpool in his Dad’s old truck, which solidified the plan. Jack was officially of the party people.

Friday came faster than he liked. About the only thing he looked forward to was a night away from his siblings and a night stuck to Mark by the hip. Or lips, whatever happened the most.

A prickly feeling came to his belly at the thought. Of course thinking of it, he didn't really think of what he could mean by it, but now that he had his cheeks turned a not-so-subtle shade of red as the bell rang in Film. 

Mark met him before his stuff was packed up as usual. Due to assigned seating, Mark was still halfway across the room. Felix left to find Ken, leaving the couple to themselves as the room buzzed with happy students eager to get out of class.

"You're a little red there," Mark teased, poking Jack’s cheek as he shoved his notebook in his bag and zipped it.

He swatted his hand away, before turning his attention to him. "I zoned out during his lecture. A little embarrassing to daydream and drool," Jack replied, slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

"Right," Mark replied, raising an eyebrow. Instead of pushing, he intertwined his fingers with Jacks. "Well, let's get going. We're hanging at Felix's till the party."   
"Lead the way, Mr. I-have-a-license-before-everyone."

Mark let out a laugh. "Hey, I'll be happy to teach you."

"Nah, I like you being my chauffeur."

Mark then playfully pushed him ahead as Jack let out a laugh. Felix's places was basically to pass time, it wasn't like they had anything better to do on their first few hours of Friday freedom. It consisted of Mario Kart, Fanny beating us all by a landslide when she decided to join just to annoy her little brother. After a challenge joined, time went quickly and too soon, Mark was packing the three person cabin with four and illegally two in the bed, Wade and Felix. Jack was squished against Mark and Ken, who wasn't afraid to stretch his arms across the seats and behind all three of them.

Jack sure had some getting used to with a whole cast of flamboyant and fun friends. Having just Felix was one thing, duplicate him and you had Ken, who was less Swedish and more hairy. He owned it quite well, if Jack was honest. Bob and Wade were a little more laid back, more of Mark’s style. Video games, jokes, making fun of each other in a friendly way. Jack stood in the midle, he never had friends like Mark’s, not counting the handful of gradeschoolers he knew before he moved. Connecting with Felix in middle school by both being european transfers, he was all Jack knew. He liked both, he fit into both, and he was happy being in both.

The driveway was packed, the spacious looking house on a hill who didn't nearly have enough Space to park for the amount of party people it could hold. Mark had to park against the house, next to a little Toyota that looked like it could barely make it up the hill.

They all clamored out, Mark and Jack locking hands as they made their way as a group to the front door. On the short walk, music erupted inside. Mary stood, her grey shirt slightly damp from her hair , which she held in a ball at her neck as she answered the door. She smiled as she spotted Ken with an array of new faces. She wrapped an elastic around the small bun loosely, as she threw her arms around Ken in a zealous hug. Introducing herself, she hoped in place before beckoning the group to follow.

"I met a new face today, apparently she just transferred from Italy, and is still trying to get English down." Around the corner was the kitchen, where a small array of alcohol sat with a airtight bag of what could be easily be faked as Oregano. Jack made a face. He was never fond of the smell of weed, it already wafting from the bag.

Meanwhile, Felix was starstruck. His eyes would be popping from their sockets, his heart beating out and away from his chest if he was from loony tunes. Instead he stood there, quiet as Mary introduced Marzia.

The gang left Felix in the kitchen with her, seeming to know enough Italian to hold a conversation with her. The party picked up shortly after. Two more waves of kids came, the makeshift parking lot beside the house growing exponentially. It was easy to say that they were boxed in, having to stay till most other left. Ken and Felix didn't mind too much, but Mark and Jack, they were less keen on staying all night. 

They sat on the couch, as Jack sipped at a beer Ken handed him. It was cheap beer  and Jack didn't have a taste for it, so by the time Mark asked if he wanted to go for a walk outside, the people watching becoming boring quickly, Jack left the barely touched beer on the coffee table.

It wasn't too late, the sun had set though and the stars started showing past the LA city lights. They range their fingers together again, rounding the side of the house to the makeshift parking lot. 

"I can dig the blankets out, we can stargaze," Mark offered, as they walked up to the faded red truck. Jack hummed in reply, agreeing to the change in pace. He really wasn't in a party-party mood.

As Mark unlocked the cab and set the bench seat back, he pulled out three blankets and the long body pillow that fit nicely in the storage behind the seat. Jack meanwhile put down the tailgate and hopped in, taking the blankets from him before laying them out. Two for padding, the third set aside if they get cold. 

Using the tire Mark hopped over the side of the bed and climbed in next to Jack, arm around his shoulders as they scooted closer. With soft sighs they let their eyes adjust to the stars above. Even with the city blotting out them easily with its light, from on the hill they had a better view than from either of their homes.

"It's really pretty," Jack remarked, leaning closer to Mark as they laid. The night was warm, but the breeze was just enough to give Jack a shiver. Stretching his arm, Mark nabbed the third blanket, and with Jack's help, threw it over them.

Mark’s Mom had gotten a little lenient with them sleeping with each other. She wasn't too shy to have a sex talk with them, making them both promise to let her know if they do become sexually active, so she can help get what the need to be safe. Thoroughly embarrassed, the both promised each other to either be or pretend to be saints till they were out of their houses and on their own. 

The bed of his Dad's truck wasn't a foreign place to them. Warm nights were nice, camping out in the spacious bed, cuddling close to each other as they stargazed till they dozed off to sleep. Of course, they wake at about two in the morning, Jack claiming he felt a bug, and they sneak inside and collapse on each other in Mark’s bed, a much warmer and bug-free bed to sleep in.

Tonight, they weren't tired. The building beside them buzzed with music, the light from in front of the cab illuminating them both in soft white light. No one knew they were here, trapped by cars, hidden by the sides of the bed. Enough for both of them to lay comfortably in. 

"What's your definition of special?" Jack asked, blurting it quietly as they stargazed. He felt Mark's head turn to look down at him, before Jack turned his head to look up at Mark. 

"Special?"

Jack's cheeks flushed lightly in the warm air, as he realized he had defied special as something a lot less vague.

"That night, when I slept over and I came in and crawled in bed with you," Jack explained, shyly almost. "You said you wanted your first time to be.. Special."

"Oh," Mark said, taking in his question. With the speckles of dirt in the back window where the light filtered in from to his face, Jack couldn't tell if he was blushing too. "I don't know, exactly. I mean, I know what I don't want it to be." He then looked up to the stars again. "Guilt, meaninglessness, regret, I don't want any of that. No one night stands where I'll never be able to connect with the person again. I suppose what I'd want it to be is just.. Special. With someone I care about, someone I love. Someone who feels like the moment is just as special. When the feelings and emotions are real and I don't have to worry about being perfect for someone else. Where We can bask in each other's flaws and love each other for it."

Mark's eyes met Jack's again. Jack was silent, taking in his words as he worked through his explanation. The more he spoke, the more Jack felt the need to agree. There was too much emotion involved in sex to just waste it on anybody. That's what special meant, someone who wants it for the emotional connection just as much as you did, someone who loves you just as much as you love them.

An overwhelming feeling overtook Jack. He was in love with Mark, and  as the ball of emotion in his chest rolled in its heart-shaped socket and grew, Jack knew it was that much. 

Special.

Jack leaned up and caught Mark's lips, catching him by surprise. Though it felt strong and forceful at first, they both relaxed into each other as Mark turned to face Jack as they kissed, his hand resting on Jack's side. Jack reached up and held his cheek, fingertips running trails up his jaw before he rested his hand.

They were close again. Chests touching, lips pressed together wet and passionate, their legs weaving together. Jack felt that prickle again, that spark of arousal as they rolled, only slightly, so Jack was on his back and Mark was above him, laying kiss after kiss on his lips. Jack barely noticed when Mark pulled away slowly, eyes opening to watch Jack flutter his eyes open at the pause in their kissing.

"You're special to me." Mark said softly, watching Jack's eyes. His arm what was under Jack's head as they laid before had pulled from where it was, now his hand rested on the side of his face, his thumb rubbing Jack's cheek gently as he spoke.

"You're special to me too. I know what you mean by special and.. You're special to me, you're special to be too." Jack replied, looking up to Mark’s warm brown eyes, arms stretched around his neck. Jack watched Mark bit his lip, before leaning down again and finding his lips on his again. This time, Mark kissed him deep, their chests pressing together just enough to drive a shiver up Jack’s back. 

Jack’s hands fumbled, moving them from around his neck to running them down his chest. Almost afraid, like maybe this wasn't what Mark wanted, and kept his fingertips pressed against his stomach. As if telling him to continue Mark let out a gentle moan, testing the waters of his own voice. Jack’s heart leapt, before chickening out and running them diagonally against his hips, instead pulling him closer to Jack's own.

Mark pulled away, only to take Jack's lip in his teeth and tug on it lightly before releasing. Jack's eyes fluttered open in Marks pause, blinking a little as he looked up to Mark.   
As they met eyes, Jacks fingertips slipped off Marks pointed hip bones and were caught on Marks pant hem, making them slip just a little.

"Are you sure you want to.." Mark asked breathlessly from making out, watching Jack turn twelve shades of pink within the second.

Their crouches had collided when Jack pulled them down, making it more the obvious to both of them when Jack's member twitched at the thought of this being their first time.

_ Yes, please, I want it to be you, only you, please-- _

"Only if you want to too," Jack muttered, quiet and breathless. 

"Only if you want to."

Jack mustered the breath to chuckle airily . "We'll go in circles that way."

Mark gave Jack a smirk. "We probably could. Let's continue?" Mark asked, making sure again if Jack want to. In reply, Jack managed to stretch up and fake Marks lips with his again.

This time, Jack was brave enough to introduce tongues as they kissed, their lips quickly becoming slick. Jack's fingers traced the edge of Marks jeans, meeting at the button in the middle. As he caresses the skin above it, another hum, a reverberating moan came from the back of Mark's throat. Jack's hands were shaky but he had unbuttoned the same button a million times for himself, the button releasing and the zipper free to be unzipped. as Jack slowly, cautiously began to unzip him, Mark adjusted above him to balance his weight on one arm while the other eagerly ran down Jack's chest before turning to more comfortably rest on Jack's happy trail, where only the slightest whisper of hair had began to grow last summer.

Jacks knuckles ran against Marks bulge as Mark somehow skillfully slipped his hand directly in Jack's pants.

Happy that the music raging inside would drone out a poorly planned murder, Jack let out a squeak, a high pitched moan as he and Marks lips parted in that moment. Mark twitched at the sound in Jack's hand, making it feel as if his breath was caught in his throat.

"H-here, let me-" Jack cut himself off, his free hand freezing at the constricting button of his pants. Mark had gave him a testing squeeze, his face swooping into Jack's neck as he stretched it out in the sudden wave of pleasure. His hands began to move again, releasing the button then zipper giving Mark plenty of room to squeeze and massage as he wished. 

It finds that Mark really liked the noises he made. Jack was making an attempt to do the same back, but he somehow knew he wouldn't quite get the same reaction. Instead as they made out and kissed at each other's free skin they both made the conscious yet unvocalized decision to pull Jack's pants down and at the bottom of the truck bed. Jack found it thrilling, free with his legs against Mark's rough jeans. He was still thankful that the blanket covering them stayed that way as Mark slowly spread his legs, both going on instinct, and maybe from the bits of porn they had discovered within the last few years. They had no lube, and weren't about to get creative. Saliva would have to do, and Mark wanted it to, he wanted Jack comfortable during this, one hundred percent.

With a blind dollop of spit Mark returned to kissing Jack before reaching between them to gently start massaging Jacks hole.

Mark count help taking a break by resting his forehead in the crook of Jack's neck and shoulder, to look down between them. Jack leaked onto his shirt, his member hard and taut against his stomach.

"Have you ever.."

Jack seemed to barely hear him in the haze of the situation. "W-what?"

"Fingered yourself, or.."

Jack was too focused on the swirls Mark was tracing, each circles reading harder into him. "Oh.." Jack moaned, eyes closing again. "O-once. It was the fastest I've ever came before." Jacks shared, his accent definitely deeper and more pronounced now he was fully  aroused.

Mark had already tented his boxers but hearing him made him feel like he as to be released from those confines and fast. Acting on that feeling Mark had finally got a finger in, before slowly pressing it further in before looking up to Jack's face. Eyes closed, head thrown back, not even noticing Mark raise his head. 

Mark wondered what he'd do when Mark started fucking him.

"Oh, jæsus, spit Mark, spit, oh.." his cry was a mix of pain and arousal, his his raising as he spoke almost to get more of Mark’s finger inside him.

Mark was pulled from me he thought, pulling his finger out with a muttered apology before he added another large dollop of spit.

Jack flushed pink again, a deeper color than he had been, as he let out a long breath. 

"S'okay, just-" another moan cut Jack off as Mark watched his face, his finger slipping in almost easy now. Slowly at first, Mark started pumping it in and out.

"Oh, fuck," Jack moaned, biting his lip.

"Is that good?" Mark asked, watching his expression. Eyes closed again and head back, Mark had half the idea to finger Jack till he comes all over himself. He bookmarked that idea for another time.

"More," Jack let out, long and strained as he asked, his tone almost at a beg. Mark suddenly felt overpowered over Jack. He was like putty in his hands.

Mark complied, finding that sooner than he expected more had turned into releasing his member finally from his boxers and with a few pumps from his had and plenty of spit, the few fingers he had started to fit were replaced by his head.

Slowly, after getting himself all the way in and letting Jack get used to his girth, they had found their tempo. Not fast but slow either, a pace that hit Jack in all the right places and pulled in Mark in all of his. Disturbia by Rihanna came on inside, the wall that the trucks as parked against vibrating with the loud music. They quickened as they had a new tempo to follow, Mark having to kiss and suck and nip at Jack's lips to keep him from getting too loud. Mark could hear him, though, and he was sounding hotter than Mark had ever thought. He wasn't as much pornographic in his moans but more so real. This was Jack's real reaction I being fucked by Mark and he was in a fever high from that thought.

Mark couldn't muffle the loud, drawn out scream as Jack came over his belly, his shirt had ridden up in the act of. Watching his face contort in pleasure, the sounds he made and finally, as Jack constricted around him, Mark was went over the edge.

With an almost animalistic grunt-like moan Mark buried himself hilt deep and came hard, ducking his face in Jack’s sweaty, flushed cheek as he did so.  

They stayed like that for a long moment, sweaty and flushed together, coming down from their climaxes. Gently, with both of them being sensitive, Mark pulled out and pressed his lips against Jack's, who returned the kiss just as lazily.

"You really are special," Mark finally said, as he laid beside Jack again and they cuddled together, back to stargazing lazily. The blanket stayed mostly in pace, now comfortable covering how bare they both were.

"Am I?" Jack replied huskily, throwing all control he usually kept over his untamed accent  to the wind. 

"You are," Mark continued, pulling him closer to his side. He opened his mouth as if to continue anyway, but paused.

"Jack?"

"Yeh?"

"I love you."

Jack was quiet for a moment, a longer moment then Mark liked. He looked down to him and saw his face red again.

"I love you too." Jack replied then, releasing a breath of air as if it was caught. "Fuck, a lot, okay? A lot."

Mark let out a laugh, before turning  to Jack and his red face.

"A lot, yeah. I love you a lot too."


	37. Hello, Housekeeping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be a Youtuber, was just a stupid idea that Jack never acted on. Instead, he finished schooling in Hotel Management, and got a job at a Hampton. Instead of being a manager like he aimed, he was stuck with housekeeping rounds and general management. He didn't complain though, till his 'buddies' showed up to work with a maids outfit, courteous of the bet Jack had lost. Of all days he had to wear the costume, it had to be the day he meets his ultimate celebrity crush and favorite Youtuber, Mark. || This is pretty short! and kinda kinky. I blame Canofseptipliertrash.. and some-youtubers. for sparking the use of kinks in fics, and supplying the photo content that gave me this idea. Mind you I wrote this whole thing in a doctors office. I fill like this should be shown with gratuitous anime-style upskirt shots and stuff. Enjoy, none-the-less.

“I’m gonna fookin’ kill you guys,” Jack grumbled, face going red as a tomato at the sight of what they brought in. Jack wasn't much of a gambler, but last night, his work mates promised good spirits, so Jack joined in on their little poker game. A few beers and a few bets later, Jack had lost and this evening, his next shift, he would pay up. 

He instantly hated the classic, black and white maids costume they had hanging on his locker, his punishment.

“C’mon Jack, you lost a bet. You gotta do your rounds in a maid’s outfit. “ One said, shrugging on the normal button up maintenance shirt. It had the hotel’s name scrawled in the fancy text above one pocket, and their name on the other. 

Jack’s minor hangover kept him from arguing much. He really, really didn't want to, but a deal was a deal. He yanked the laundered hanger of clothes and stomped to the employee bathrooms instead.

“Fuck, fucking-- shit fucks,” Jack mumbled, loudly, wiggling on the tight fitting blouse, skirt, and by special request and enforcement by who he once called friends, stockings. He finished it off with the white, frilly apron that strapped up on his shoulders.

Jack was the thoroughly uncomfortable and uneasy at the thought of walking out to where the guys were. He did, though, step out of the stall and take a gander of himself in the mirror. The outfit looked like it fit, it actually complimented his small waist. He shook his head at that thought, knowing he'd have to start his evening shift any minute. Instead of going back into the stall and ripping the outfit to pieces like he wanted to, he stepped out of the bathroom, for a deal was a deal.   
The guffaws from his friends drowned out everything else.

He shoved past them, reminding them there was some muscle under those frilly sleeves, and clocked in. He didn't want to spend any more time than he had to in a miniskirt. With a final 'fuck you guys,"  Jack left the employee break room and made a dash for the maid carts to grab a stocked one and hide in the nearest elevator. And he made it, with barely an uncomfortable glance from the receptionist. 

This was going to be a long four hours.

Jack decided to start at the top of the seven-story building, which meant that the rich people who can afford the expensive executive suites would be out partying and won't be able to notice him in his drag.

And it worked, till he got to the last executive suite. It was quiet like it was empty, but Jack knocked anyway. 

"Hello, housekeeping?" He called, giving a gentle rap on the door. A moment before he was going to use the universal key and come in to clean, the door opened. 

"I'm just on the bed, so you can--" Jack met eyes with the stranger,  _ no, _ he knew that face. He knew that face even when it went as red as Jack was earlier.

Then, Jack realized he was, in fact, still in the maid's outfit. He went as red as the man in front of him when he realized he was in a maid's outfit in front of _ fucking Markiplier. _   
Jack was simply, a fan. He had thought to make a channel of his own, inspired by the man before him, but thought it wouldn't go anywhere. He was just an Irish boy who was bad at games. Who'd want to watch that? Mark though, was an idol to Jack. He probably would have mentally recuperated after the embarrassment of today with some Mark. Watch him play happy wheels, forget about the silk miniskirt and focus on the humor and gaming.

He looked just how he thought he would, but better. Red, fading hair, angled jaw, stubble that killed.  _ Killed _ . Jack was a sucker for stubble. His cheeks were faintly red, complementing his warm brown eyes. Currently, his red hair was falling into them just slightly, and Jack suddenly had an overwhelming feeling to brush them out of his face.   
"If I knew Hampton hotels had this kinda dress code, I'd be staying here much more often," he said after their long moment of embarrassing silence. Jack, suddenly self-conscious about the shortness of the outfit, yanked on the skirt hem to pull it down.

"I'm just gonna come back later," he grumbled, embarrassed. Stepping back to push the cart away, then run it to the elevator, but Mark intervened.   
"No no, I'm joking, uh, if you need to do some housekeeping you can go ahead."

Jack didn't trust the serious look he pulled. He knew this man more then Mark probably realized, and knew that look was not to be trusted. In fact, it was to break out in a grin at any moment.

It didn't, and he left the door open for him as he returned to the room. This was Jack’s chance, he could just close the door and escape, but hell, when do you get a chance to clean an internet celebrities room? 

Jack pulled fresh towels from the cart and walked in, making a beeline for the bathroom to hide in while he changes out the towels. Doing so, He scampered past the bed area and out the door again to put the towels in the laundry basket. Mark kept the room clean, there were no big messes to clean up. Jack moved into bedding. 

Mark, during this, moved his laptop and papers to the small, previously unused desk so he could dress down the bed. 

Once the sheets and comforter were in a ball Jack went on his way to take them to the cart, but instead was stopped by what he saw in Mark’s screen.

"Woah, you're gonna play  _ Inside _ ?" Jack blurted, seeing the name of the video Mark as currently preparing to upload.  The man looked over his shoulder and flushed  a little, realizing Jack was watching. 

"You know about the channel?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.   
It was Jack’s turn to flush red. "Uh, yeah, yeah I do."

Mark chuckled. "What a way to meet a viewer."

Jack had a feeling on what he was notioning. "Yeah uh, I probably should explain, lost a bet with the maintenance guys. This--" Jack motioned to the maid getup, "--is not the dress code."

Mark was quiet for a moment, though a smile still played on his lips. "Oh, too bad, I kinda like it."

Jack went wide-eyed, almost dropping the bundle of sheets in his arms. "You what?"

"You look cute in a skirt and stockings, if you don't mind me saying."

Jack was floored, he didn't think to get this reaction from anybody, especially from Mark. Jack thought he looked ridiculous, if anything. That was the point of wearing this after losing a bet. 

"I gotta--I gotta finish making the bed," Jack mumbled, hurriedly making his way out the door. Mark made no move to stop him, he was here working after all. Jack tossed the bundle of sheets in the small basket hooked to the cart and took fresh ones, before taking a deep, deep breath.  _ Mark, aka Markiplier, called you cute. You're dreaming, you're hallucinating, he's just poking fun.  _

Jack scuttled back in, feet uncomfortable from the small flats that accompanied the outfit. He eyed Mark as he slipped the sheets on, who made a point not to look his way when Jack dressed the bed. By the time he fluffed the pillows, Mark had stood and stretched. 

Jack tried making his getaway, done with the room. Mark joined him, showing him to the door.

"Well, thank you for cleaning. It was nice to meet a fan, too." Jack nodded a little, ready to get off the floor and stay far, far away from it. "I'd consider trying the maid outfit more often," Jack was hoping he was joking, but instead was met with a soft peck on his cheek, as Jack was directing his eyes anywhere but at Mark. How many times Jack had gone red that day, he didn't know. Before he knew it Mark said a goodbye and closed to door softly.

"Whaaat the fuuuck," Jack whispered under his breath, staring at the door where Mark just was.

After a long moment, Jack went on his way. That was certainly a unique interaction with his idol. Something that he won't be bragging to Daithi when he gets home.

The end of his shift came sooner then he thought, thankfully. He stripped in the empty locker area, yanking the apron off first. As he went to shove it in his locker, but a piece of scrap paper fluttered to the ground, coming from what he could guess the little pocket on the apron.

Jack bent down, not caring that he was flashing his ass to the lockers behind him. He flipped the torn scrap of paper and found it had something written on it.

_ I’ll be in the room all night, fill free to come knock when your shifts over. Wouldn't mind seeing you in that again. _

Under it, was Mark’s signature, with two little x's beside it. 

Jack went still for a long moment, mulling over what he just found, a note Mark must have slipped in his pocket when he left. 

"Fooking Christ." He said out loud, looking at the crumpled apron in his locker. 

What the hell.

Jack then pulled the apron back out, wrapped it around him and tied it in the back, making sure it was a nice bow before packing up, and making his way out and to the elevator.


	38. Red Cheeks and Swelling Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months. Three fucking months. I know, and it was for such a small reason. Well..
> 
> I felt pressured. The last one shot I posted was a saucy piece featuring Jack in a maids outfit, and him going to spend a probably kinky af night with Mark. I cut it off their for a reason. Sex scenes, even the plain as yogurt ones, make me uncomfortable to write. its a tight rope to walk, for one, so getting it right is key. I’m not a guy, nor a gay guy for that matter. I don’t know the ins and outs (is there a joke there? Probably) of all it entails. So I usually don’t include them or leave that piece to your imagination.
> 
> The maid outfit fic Hello, Housekeeping? ran wild. It was supposed to me a silly, kinda cute in a kinky way fic, that turned into a seriously erotic piece that really, I didn’t want to continue. and you guys begged, still do, with the twenty comments I found you guys sent me since I took a break. and guys, I’m sorry. I won't be doing it.
> 
> Since then I’ve lost complete inspiration for writing entirely. I felt like I was only writing as if it was obligatory and Man, do I want to get back into to writing again, writing good ol’ Septiplier. So I'm back, I promise leisurely writing what I love most.

It had been too long. Way. Too. Long.

My foot tapped furiously, making my whole body shake as I tried to lose myself in the music. Unusually, it wasn't very easy. Mark was going to arrive in any moment, and as I was sent by Felix to get him. I have never felt so.. nervous. Nervous maybe wasn't the right word, nor was anxious or just plain excited. Mark was the fuel in my veins that made any stupid joke funnier, any silly grin that much bigger, made my pulse feel ten times quicker in his presence. 

And my chest was already feeling just that, at the mere thought of being in his presence again. 

My mind wandered from  _ Best Fiends _ . My eyes momentarily closed, and Mark’s lips replaced them. He had a smile, then a rin-- I could almost hear the giggle escaping them. He bit his lip and said something that was drowned out by my music. It definitely wasn’t  _ olive juice _ .

I popped my eyes open when I instinctively flicked my headphones off my ears as if I would be able to hear the illusion in my head. I, instead of pulling the headphones back over my ears, I muted the music and leaned back in the slightly-uncomfortable airport chair. People were littered around me, people who were clueless to who I was picking up, or how eager I was to see them.

It had been much, much too long, and this week with him is going to go by in a flash.

My eyes lingered on faces, other single passengers, some fidgeting with their keys in boredom, others thumbing on their phones or fumbling with their luggage. A few tots ran around, playing what I could only assume was some version of cowboys, their finger guns blazing as a rattled mom calmed them down.

The intercom cut the buzz of noise, saying something I couldn't quite understand. I eyed the board showing all the flights, who had departed, landed, or were delayed. 

_ Flight DL3245: LAX to Heathrow, now landed. _

I shot from my seat, although I knew it would still be some time before he and Tyler got into the terminal. I slung my bag onto my shoulder and made my way past all the waiting areas out looking the tarmac, and wove my way through people to the right gate. I found myself amongst a few others, waiting somewhat patiently for loved ones getting off the same flight. I still hopped from foot to foot.

The first group of people deboarding, making their way towards us, did not include Mark. I kept on my tippy toes, trying to spot his fiery red hair. As they dispersed, more came, and still I didn't see Mark. Possibilities flashed in my head. Maybe I have the wrong gate. Although, the stewardess woman had her screen twisted outwards, and belove and behold, there was his flight number.

I saw Tyler first, as I looked back to the approaching bunches of people. Mark, the bastard, was wearing a beanie. His eyes, tired, same as Tylers. He was just on a nonstop flight. We met eyes though, and I could feel them light up. I stepped forward, and clasped my arms around him as we came into each other. Tyler, grumbling something about being starving and going off to find the luggage so we could go get food, left Mark and I in hug. I’m sure Mark caught what he said just as much as I did.

I grinned into his shoulder. He sighed like he was just on an eleven-hour flight, though there was a ribbon of content wrapped in that gesture. I squeezed him tighter, crushing whatever he had in his backpack, but he only chuckled.

“Hey.”

His voice was gruff, like he had been desperately trying to sleep on the way here. The bags under his eyes told how that went. It sent a tingle down my back anyway, as I matched him, pulling away gently.

“Hey,” I grinned, unable to contain myself. I peaked to my toes. He was here, he was still a tangible person that I still called mine. “You’re finally here.”

Words didn’t come easy. But, we didn't need words, perhaps. I could tell in the look he gave me, he felt the same way I did. His eyes twinkled under the shitty lighting that he still pulled off.

“After three stale peanut packets and eleven hours of Tyler whining about of we were here yet, yes, finally, I’m here.”

I let out a laugh. I was eager to get to know Tyler. I was eager to kick off this week with a bang. I was eager to spend every waking moment I could with him till he had to go back.

“Luggage then food?” I suggested, locking my fingers with his. With a happy grunt in reply, we walked past the few stragglers waiting and found Tyler standing stiffly by baggage claim. His bag on his back seemed much more stuffed. He, stone-faced, watched the bland baggage push past. Spotting us approaching though, he offered a kind smile. We shook hands-- the one that wasn't firmly in Mark’s grasp, as he didn't even hesitate to keep that one captive after I gave it to him. We traded hellos, as Mark spotted the baggage. Three bags in all, we toted them out the weaving expanses of seating and counters with endless lines. Breaking the open doors, we were welcomed in true UK fashion, a briskly cold night. It was almost one in the morning.

I led them to Felix’s car, and upon their request, something fast and edible. Mac D’s it was.

“It doesn't taste British,” Mark commented playfully, as he swallowed a bite of his quarter pounder. 

I tried not to snort around a fry. “And what would that taste like?”

“Fish and chips,” Piped Tyler.

“Crumpets and tea.” Mark added exaggerated accent included. I rolled my eyes.

“Jæsus, guys.” I laughed, along with them.

“What? Everything isn't tea flavored?”

“I gave a playfully gruntled look over my shoulder towards Tyler.

“That’s it, I’m making this week my mission to find as many things as I can that are tea flavored.”

I gave a laugh. “Good luck with that.”

After Mac D’s, was the half hour ride back to Felix’s place, which he and Marzia opened for all of us. The radio buzzed quietly on some pop song that I didn't even recognize. Tyler promptly knocked out in the back, while beside me, Mark was dosing cutely. Or, at least I thought, till I found his hand on mine as I changed gears. I gave him a pinkened smile as I glanced over to him, keeping my focus on the road. It was all a blur of lights that glared unhelpfully in my glasses. I was a little anxious about that, taking extra care to not start drifting into other lanes as I lost sight of the lines separating them.

Mark captured me though, as I steadied the wheel after a gentle curve.

“I missed you.”

My smile grew ever so slightly at his soft, purr of words in the quiet car. “I missed you too, Mark. It’s--”

“Been too long?” He gave a chuckle.

“ Way too long.”

“Well Jackaboy, you got me for a whole week. What are you gonna do?”

“Go crazy, apparently. I can barely stand out for a weekend.” My smile revealed my playful poking. “But I think for now, burrowing myself under whatever blankets I can get my hands on once we get back to Felix’s sounds pretty damn nice.”

“Hmm. Mind if I join?”

I faked a thoughtful groan. “I think I’ll let you join in.”

A light chuckle came from him. The road had evened out, the lights incoming from the right dwindled down to a few passing yellowing lights. The handful of binding red bumpers had spread, We weren't near anyone now, helping me relax.

I glanced over to him, holding my gaze a moment longer than I usually would, when driving. If I wasn't, my eyes would be glued to his easygoing, sleepy form beside me. Flickering between the gentle caress of his thumb over my bumpy knuckles. He was warm. Incredibly so, even though he arrived in nothing but a jumper and a light coat. His touch burned in the loveliest of ways, the tingle running up my arm and to my heart. A smile found my lips.

What am I going to do? I’m going to dwindle on the things you go on little tangents about. Hold our hand whenever possible. Wade in the sunshine your smile brings. Laugh at all your ridiculous jokes. Love you. I’m going to love you as much as I can this week.

He began snoring before I could share what was on my mind. Tired doof, his hand relaxed on mine, but still till I had to change gears again and get off the highway, I held his hand in mine. Gave him a chilly peck to his warm cheek when we arrived. It surely woke him up. With a comment about warming me up, he tossed the crumpled Mac D’s bag back at Tyler to wake him. Walked close to him as we carried their stuff inside. And after a sleepy welcome from Felix and Marzia, we found each other under a handful of thick blankets in their guest room, instinctively curled around each other. Kisses, pecks, nuzzles, we both fell asleep with red cheeks and swelling hearts.


	39. Jack, My Beautiful Star In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Mark lost Jack. After Ethan finds Mark reminiscing, he learns a lot more about his good friend. || WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. This was a request by Remember_Ember who asked for something along the likes of the relationship between Ray and Evangiline from Princess and The Frog. This is what I came up with! Hope you guys enjoy the angst.

It was a busy day, and I suppose that's why I haven't paused to think till now. This morning, giving a little line of gentle sounds, told me that it was his anniversary of his death. I barely got to dwell on the little, innocent reminder, till I was swept up into the day. Videos, editing, shopping for videos coming up, goofing off, and finally, after coming back from buying props for the next Try Not To Laugh video, I settled at my desk and emptied my pockets on the darker wood. Keys, loose change, my phone, lighting up and showing the same reminder from that morning. I was supposed to finish editing my part before going home.  
Instead, found myself heading out to the little balcony.  
It was a particularly starry night, many little white spheres glittering in the darkness of night. The moon shined brightly, full and beautiful, and about a thumb's width-- I held my thumb out to make sure, was a particularly blue star glowing knowingly.  
"Hey."  
I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Ethan. He was poking his head out, giving me an odd look.  
I could've made a joke at the youngest of our friends, telling him to leave, but wasn't in the mood.  
"It’s cold. Coming in?"  
I looked back to the stars finding the blue one quickly. "Nah."  
"What are you doing?" He asked, curiously. Usually I would be inside, but..  
I gave a little sigh, leaning on the rail. "Recollecting."  
I felt him walk up beside me. He looked up to the sky, but didn't see it the same way I did.  
"About?"  
Ethan didn't know. Well, he did, but Jack and I's relationship was a secret. We meant to come out with it, before... I tried not to think about it, but my mind was flooded with that night. The dark cabin of the car, the incoming lights, swerving just a little bit too closely to us..  
"I mean, I'm probably the last person you wanna talk with, I understand."  
I shook my head, averting my eyes down as they became wet. I've had a full year to come to terms with it, yet here I was, about to cry again, I bowed my head as I felt my eyelashes grow heavy. I felt Ethan next to me adjust to face me more.  
"Mark?"  
I wiped at my eyes and sniffed a little. "I'm fine, I'm fine."  
"Just uh, it's Jack. He's been in my mind lately."  
"Oh." I could feel him tense up, realizing it was a subject that was just out of his comfort zone. I rushed to ease him. I was only stargazing, I didn't want him feeling sorry.  
"It's fine though, just thoughts. He.. The day he passed, I glanced up to the stars that night and--" my voice caught, remembering that day so vividly, for multiple reasons. Angrily shoving out of the hospital, Walking out, staring up to the sky, mentally screaming for him back. Seeing the stars glitter tauntingly behind my tears..  
"And before my eyes, a magnificent blue star was formed."  
I held up my thumb again, whipped my eyes and motioned Ethan to step closer.   
"Star EV4N9E1INE, according to NASA. It's Jack, it at least was born in memory of him and.. I just can't help to remember him every time I look to the sky, and see it."  
I wiped at my eyes again. I didn't like how the blurring stars turned into the blaring headlights aimed for our car that night.  
it was too real, too alarming seeing them so vividly again. I had gotten over the nightmares, the sleepless nights because of it, the cringy videos I made to cope with it. Sharing it, brought it all back.   
To my surprise, I felt Ethan's hand in my shoulder. He gave it a pat on comfort, a thoughtful grunt coming from him. It was a bit rude of me to pour out on him, but he seemed honored to be that someone to talk to in a situation like this. I could’ve just as easily blinked away the wetness in my eyes and followed him inside, but here we were instead.  
I wiped my eyes and bowed my head, before turning to look over at Ethan.   
"Thanks for listening, buddy."  
"Anytime. I-I really don't mind."  
It was my turn to pat him on the shoulder. He was a good friend, he has been since he got here. Of course we talk shit to him and play around, but I always hoped that he knew we loved him like our own in the end.   
"Were you.. Were you and him.."  
I looking up to his face, watching his expression. He avoided my eyes, instead looked down to the railing where we both leaned.  
I gave a little, throaty chuckle, easing the tension. "Was it that obvious?"  
He gave a little smile in return, glad I wasn't angry or disgruntled, I could only assume. "Well, I'm sure everyone else misses him, but you're the first that I've seen still tearing up over him."  
I gulped a little, suddenly aware now how sappy it probably looked. "Well yeah, we were. We didn't get a chance to tell anyone really, before.. "  
I bowed my head again as I spoke. It was so easy, painfully easy to remember the events of that night.  
He gave me a playful nudge. "So.. I guess septiplier was real then," he smiled, which made me smile too. Ah, that was awhile ago, joking about Septiplier last Christmas. Those videos were so terribly stupid, but everyone seemed to love them.  
I let out a little laugh, better memories in mind. I was suddenly glad I told him, that I shared Jack, my beautiful star in the sky. It made it a little more bearable to stomach, knowing Ethan was there to confide in. Maybe even, by next year, I can end the day with happiness and laughs like Jack would want me to.


	40. Let Me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a particularly angsty one in which Jack previous relationship was filled with lies and cheating, and it had become a fear of his. After finding a photo of Mark and another man, Jack storms off and Mark is left desperately trying to find him and explain. || just something that's been in my drafts for a while, that finally finished. hope you enjoy!

Jack slammed their bedroom door, making the sound sting in my ears. My stomach tied itself in a knot as I followed my boyfriend down the hall to the stairs.    
"I swear I would never-"    
"I don' want to hear it, Mark. I've dealt enough with this before and I'm done hoping they'll change." Jack shouted over his shoulder as he hiked his backpack higher. He was down the stairs before I could catch up.  He continued down the stairs and leaned to grab the duffel bag he already had sloppily packed. Then, I was able to grab his wrist.   
"Jack, you know I'd never-"    
"I’m tired with waiting for people to change. The longer I wait the more it's gonna hurt crawling out of that hole." The hurt in Jack’s eyes was enough for Me to loosen my grip, letting the best thing in my life walk out the door.    
I crumbled. Tears broke through and my cheeks were quickly stained. Helpless, I stumbled into the living room and pushed the blinds from the window. In the driveway, Jack had already climbed in his car and was backing out. I laid an arm in the cool window for support. I was sure Jack saw me as he backed out, the look of pain apparent on both of our faces.   
After he was down the street, I fell to the ground. Turning as I did so, I pressed my back against the piece of wall between the window and the couch and curled up my knees. I hated myself for the night before-- a night that was supposed to be as innocent as any other night when I agreed to be the designated driver. A few friends, then a handful of people I didn't know, we're all celebrating something, I didn't care too much to remember. I came, joked with my friends, watched as the people around me got drunk. I was content with the ambiance, having a fun time watching them.   
But when that guy kissed me..   
He was drunk, his breath heavy with cheap beer. I still didn't know who took the picture and posted it, all I knew was that the picture of me, pressed against the bars wall, tongue deep with some stranger was now planted around the Internet.   
Jack found it it the next morning, any way for the fans to talk to him coated with the news. I barely got an I'm sorry out before Jack tossed the first handful of clothes into a bag and bolted. I would never cheat on him, and I hoped Jack knew that enough to listen to me, but his reaction proved otherwise. Maybe it was just the upheaval of emotion making decisions for him, or the fact that Jack had been hurt before that led him to do this, regardless to me, it hurt. I didn’t just piss him off, I lost the love of my life.    
I pulled myself from the ground, shortly after I realized the light of morning had turned dark and stormy. LA was due for a rainstorm, and it never had worse timing. I stood, and made my way upstairs and searched for my phone. Barely charged and hidden in our bed, I dialed Jack.    
After the first ring I realized  _ Summer Lovin' _ was playing quietly on Jack’s side of the bed. I ended the call. I then, feeling a little frustrated with myself, wiped my face one last time, more so making my eyes red and bothered then helping, and skipped steps downstairs and out the door.   
It was lightly sprinkling, the wind more of a bother then that. I was still in my pajamas, a worn pair of Adventure Time sweats and a plain tee. The rain didn't bother me, I was on a mission. Find Jack, even if it takes all night.   
First, I responsibly connected my phone to Bluetooth and dialed up a few friends. All with the same answer, they had no idea where Jack went. So, I searched the closest hotels. Stopping in each, showing a picture from my phone to the receptionist hoping it would get them to help me. Regardless no one recognized him, saying he had not checked in.   
I crawled back to my car, dragging my feet. The rain had picked up, and my shirt was splattered with it. My hair, usually thick and fluffy, was in tangled waves that hung heavy over my eyes. Snapping my phone in the suction cup grip, I sat quietly in the lifeless car and watched the rain fall down into the windshield.    
I let out a broken sigh. My voice was getting worse the longer I was forcing the tough ball of emotion wanting to ride in my throat. I closed his eyes, resting my head on the headrest. The quiet of the car was daunting, I didn't want to be alone in my thoughts. I didn't want to be alone period, I wanted to find Jack and get down on my hands and knees and plead to be able to explain to him.   
I jumped out of my skin, letting out a shaky string of curses as I reached for my phone.   
It was Danny, his blue NSP outfit lighting the screen blindingly. I put him in speaker.   
"We found him."   
I sprung to life, staring at the seconds counting the call.    
"Barry and I just got the the apartment. He's in tears in our living room now, can barely get a word out since we walked up. What happened?"   
I pushed the growing ball with a forced gulp.   
"I-I-.. I kissed someone last night. Or, they-they kissed me. Some drunk fuckwa-ad and a photo of it went viral."   
"And he doesn't believe you?"   
"He wouldn't-- Dan, he wouldn't even listen to me. I-I-"   
I took another forceful gulp, resting my forehead against the steering wheel to steady my breathing.    
"I've been looking all over for him. In glad he's safe b-but.."   
"We'll keep him in one place. Head over and we'll help explain."   
I nodded, even though he couldn't see before he hung up. I was glad he was okay-- if he wasn't in a hotel and no one knew where he was, he could have been driving all afternoon to who knows where, getting lost in the labyrinth of LA.   
I turned the key and brought the car to life. The drive would be short, I was already in Barry and Danny's area of town.   
When I pulled up, I parked beside Jack’s car and looked up to the wrap around building of well sized apartments. It was like a large U of small houses tacked on each other. Apartment 14, second stairwell. I locked the door and stepped out to the rain before finding covering the first overhang.    
When I knocked, a sympathetic looking Barry answered the door. He waved me inside, and I stepped into the hardwood foyer blocking me from view of their little kitchen and their knick-knack filled living room. I shook out my hair, before stepping into the doorway.   
His eyes were stormy, as he met mine. He was on the couch, alone, but curled in himself as if he was squished. Arms cross, hair pushed far out of his face, much wetter than mine was.   
I took the few short steps and fell to my knees eat his feet. I bowed my head, wanting to desperately pull him into my chest instead and comfort him. I was the storm in his eyes though, he'd only push me away.   
"Please, let me explain, Jacky.."   
He was quiet. I lifted my head and looked up to him, his eyes looking anywhere but to me.   
"That guy, that a-asshole, he was drunk and I was caught off guard. One of the people in the group last night must've-must’ve snapped a picture and-and.. I should have told you last night. I-I didn't even know about the picture, and I just shouldn't have.."   
"You didn't cheat on me?"   
I looked up to his eyes, his voice quiet and small. I sat a hand on his knee and leaned into him.   
"I would never, never in an a million years do something like that. You mean too much to me, my heart belongs solely to you, Jack.."   
I felt his chilly hand on my hands, resting on his knee. He leaned forward, closer to me, before snaking his fingers to my cheek. I looked up to him again, and in his eyes I could tell he wasn't as defensive as before.   
I couldn't help it, I sat up and wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face in his chest. I gripped his back, holding in close to me. I felt his hands wrap around me as much as he could, before his chest began to heave.   
He was crying again.   
"I-I just.. I couldn't he-elp but thinkin'.."   
"I'm sorry, I know.. I know.."   
He curled into me.    
"I should've let y-you explain before I ra-an off.."   
I slowly stood, only to slide myself beside him and move my hands to cup his cheeks.   
"I understand, I know you were just.. just reacting. I promised you when we met, Jack, I-I would never go back on that. I'll tell you a thousand times, every day if I have to, I-I never want you to have that fear, Jacky.."   
I crumbled into me and rested his head in the crook of my neck. His body still jerked with sobs, but he was virtually quiet as he struggled to contain himself. Dan and Barry were nowhere to be found, letting us have the privacy we needed. I knew how hard the news must've  been in him, and I was stupid to just brush it off. Even if there was no photo he'd find out eventually, and we'd be in the same boat. Feeling him struggle to calm himself in my arms was pulling up painful memories. His ex, the lying and cheating, the months it took for him to be himself again, for him to trust someone romantically again.. At the thought of me cheating I understood why he would want to leave before he was stuck like he was before. And that.. That was the reason I promised him that I'd never hurt him, especially in that way.   
He had relaxed a little, as he panted lightly in my collar. His nose must have been stuffed from crying. He had loosened his hold on my shirt, the wrinkles where his fist was balled it up left unnoticed.   
"Home?" He asked quietly, not lifting from my chest.   
I have a little nod that he couldn't see. "Home."   
So we stood, Jack quietly fished his jacket from the little three hooked coat rack by the door. I, on the other hand, went on a hunt for Barry or Dan. Walking past the second archway to the kitchen, I found Barry at his personal computer with his door barely cracked.   
"Thank you," I mumbled, pushing the door open softly. He pulled the headphones from his head and stood to talk to me.   
"He's okay?"    
I nodded, but knew better. He forgave me, but felt like shit to assume immediately that I did cheat. He needed time to recover from revisiting his fears.   
"I'm sorry we pulled you into it. He's just been jumpy, in trying hard to ease his worries and this scare set him back. He's okay, we're okay. I wanted to say thank you, Bar."   
He gave a look of sympathy, mixed with badly veiled relief. Jack was okay, or at least will be. He didn't get the whole story, and he must've been confused to why he found Jack waiting for hours at his door, breaking out in tears as he sees them.    
"Anytime. You both know we're always home to help."   
We shared a hug, and he went off to Danny's room to share the news. I on the other hand, met Jack at the end of the hall. I wrapped my fingers around his hand, leading him through the kitchen and to the door.   
We decided to leave Jacks car, and get it the next day. Jack clinged to my arm, walking close as we stepped off the stairs and into the rain. He was used to it, accepting the rain like you would rays of sunlight. He rose his head and leaned into me.   
We drive in silence. The consistent patter of rain filled the space, as I weaved around the streets of LA till we came to our home. He didn't hesitate to follow me up the short walkway and through our door, letting me pull him upstairs. The wreck of our bed, the drawers still open from that morning. I let him get ready for bed as I straightened up. Once he was comfortable, I pulled him into bed and into my chest, holding him protectively. It'll take time, I thought, as he took a shaky sigh in to my skin. It’ll take time for him to recover from this trauma. He had explained before, how he can partially rationalize his fears but he can never cold truly overcome them like he wanted to, which makes him feel like shit half the time. All I could do was be there for him till it fades, and he can forget that demon of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to leave a comment or shoot me an email (authorallysenross@gmail.com) if you have any one-shot ideas you want to make a reality. Make sure to check out extras and exclusive updates too on my tumblr, totallynotauthorally.tumblr.com! ✿

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315795) by [Roosterbytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes)




End file.
